And so the snake fell in love with the lion
by s-damon-s
Summary: Le quotidien tranquille de Drago se trouve chamboulé le jour où son fils lui annonce qu'il veut faire venir une amie au manoir familial. D'abord d'accord, le blond déchante vite quand il apprend enfin qui elle est. Elle s'appelle Rose, Rose Weasley.
1. Prologue

**And so the snake fell in love with the lion...**

Précisions: -Tout est à J., notre déesse à tous ! sauf le scénario et quelques personnages de ma création.

-Bon, autant dire tout de suite que le couple central est Malefoy/Granger :) Oh, et tout prend place après le tome 7, vingt ans plus tard plus précisément.

-L'intérieur du manoir Malefoy est inspirée de la demeure de Lara Croft 2.

Résumé (complet): Le quotidien bien tranquille de Drago Malefoy, pourtant en instance de divorce, se retrouve chamboulé le jour où son fils, Scorpius, lui annonce qu'il veut faire venir une amie au manoir familial. Tout d'abord enthousiaste à l'idée que son fils soit aussi heureux, l'ancien Serpentard donne son accord: peu importe si son fils pense à autre chose qu'à la séparation proche de ses parents. Mais le beau blond déchante vite lorsqu'il apprend enfin qui est celle dont son fils est si épris. Elle s'appelle Rose et son nom de famille n'est autre que Weasley.

* * *

_Prologue:_

_Un couloir sombre de Poudlard fut soudain envahi par les pleurs incontrôlés d'une forme recroquevillée contre un mur. Une photo de famille en miette gisait à ses côtés et la silhouette était secouée d'une tristesse incontrôlable. Attirée par le bruit innatendu, une jeune fille dévia de son chemin habituel pour s'approcher du garçon qui pleurait. Gentiment, elle posa une main sur son épaule, puis se laissa glisser contre le mur à côté de lui._

_-Je m'appelle Rose, et toi tu t'appelles comment ?_

_-Scorpius, sanglota le garçon._

_-Pourquoi tu pleures Scorpius ?_

_-Parce que mon père et ma mère ne s'aiment plus._

_Rose garda le silence puis embrassa la joue de Scorpius qui redressa son visage larmoyant pour la dévisager avec étonnement._

_-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il._

_-C'est un bisou de consolation, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule._

_-Je te reconnais, tu es une Weasley et tu es à Gryffondor._

_-Et toi tu es un Malefoy et tu es à Serpentard, rétorqua Rose avec un sourire malicieux._

_-Je ne dois pas aimer les sang impurs, récita Scorpius... Mais toi, je te connais, et je t'aime bien, ajouta-t-il en rougissant._

_-Mon père dit que le tien est une fouine méchante et que c'est pour ça que je dois t'éviter... Mais je t'aime bien aussi._

_Scorpius prit une jolie teinte rouge alors que Rose regardait devant elle en souriant. Il sembla hésiter puis déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune fille._

_-Mon père dit qu'il faut savoir désobéir, affirma Scorpius en gardant sa couleur écarlate qui jurait sur son teint pâle._

_Rose se tourna vers lui avec un sourire flamboyant et se leva pour lui tendre la main. Le blond hésita puis prit la main de la jeune fille pour se relever. Il la garda bien après s'être mis debout._

_-Tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour tes parents Scorpius, ils t'aimeront toujours toi, même si entre eux ils ne s'aiment plus, le rassura Rose._

_Scorpius acquiesça en essuyant ses larmes de sa main libre puis Rose partit en courant et riant, l'entraînant dans sa course. Scorpius protesta mais la suivit: ils eurent leur première dispute..._

_Et ce ne serait pas la dernière._

Voilà pour le prologue =) Comme j'estime qu'on peut difficilement se faire une idée de l'histoire avec juste ce prologue, je vous poste le chapitre 1 de suite, comme ça, vous pourrez vous faire un premier avis. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à le laisser !


	2. Tradition familiale

A titre de précision, cette histoire a été écrite il y a deux ans, donc il y a parfois -selon moi- des faiblesses dans le "scénario", après, c'est à vous de juger =)

Oh, et je ne respecte pas forcément ce qu'on sait de Malefoy après la bataille de Poudlard...

* * *

_Chapitre 1: Tradition familiale :_

La porte d'entrée immense du manoir familial grinça et Drago Malefoy sursauta dans son bureau en entendant des cris. Il maudit le livre qui lui avait échappé et se leva pour aller accueillir les visiteurs avec panache, gardant sa classe légendaire de fils de riche.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la rambarde et vit sa femme lui adresser un signe de la main depuis le grand Hall. Il se contenta d'un signe de tête puis descendit le grand escalier qui tombait au milieu du Hall. Il entendit des pas précipités à l'instant même où il descendit la dernière marche et une tornade de cheveux blonds lui sauta au cou, le faisant tomber assis sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier.

-C'est mon papa à moi ! menaça la tête blonde en se serrant contre son père.

-Selena, lâche ton père, s'agaça madame Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy eut à peine le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une deuxième tornade blonde arriva sur lui et poussa la petite fille pour s'accrocher au pauvre chef de maison. Contre toute attente, Drago éclata de rire et enlaça ses enfants en prenant bien soin de chatouiller sa fille pot de colle.

-Et si nous passions à table pour que Scorpius nous raconte son année à Poudlard ? suggéra Drago en souriant gaiement.

-Oui ! hurla Selena. On va à table et le dernier c'est qu'une vieille chouette !

-Eh ben ça sera toi ! scanda Scorpius en partant en courant.

Selena pesta et partit en courant à la suite de son frère qui faillit renverser sa chaise lorsqu'il sauta dessus pour être sûr d'avoir bel et bien battu sa sœur. Il la nargua et Selena lui tira la langue alors que Drago prenait place au bout de la table avec un air rieur. Sa femme, Eleanora, prit place face à lui et il perdit son sourire pour retrouver son visage dur.

Des plats apparurent sur la table et le silence ne fut d'abord brisé que par le bruit des couverts qu'on agitait pour se servir, le frère et la sœur préférant les grimaces aux mots qui seraient sûrement réprimés.

-Alors Scorpius ? Cette fin d'année ? demanda Drago.

-Je suis le plus fort de la seconde année de Serpentard, assura Scorpius avec un sourire arrogant.

-C'est pas possible, t'es le plus nul, renchérit sa petite sœur.

-Même pas vrai ! Et puis toi d'abord le choixpeau il va t'envoyer à Gryffondor dans cinq ans !

-Han ! s'offusqua Selena. C'est pas vrai ! Je serai à Serpentard comme papa !

-Les enfants on ne se dispute pas à table, intervint Eleanora Malefoy. Et arrête de pleurer bêtement Selena, ce n'est pas digne d'une Malefoy !

Drago, qui avait gardé la tête baissée vers son assiette pour écouter l'échange avec un sourire discret, leva soudain la tête pour fusiller sa femme du regard. Il se tourna ensuite vers la petite fille qui était en larmes et murmurait qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à Gryffondor.

-Selena, l'interpella doucement Drago. Aller à Serpentard est une tradition familiale tout comme celle qui dit que vous devriez m'appeler père et me craindre... M'appelle-tu père ? Et surtout, me crains-tu ?

La blondinette fit non de la tête en réprimant ses larmes alors que Scorpius luttait pour ne pas aller consoler sa sœur pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir faite pleurer.

-Alors si tu es à Gryffondor, ce ne sera pas grave, affirma Drago avec douceur et maturité.

-Mais tu dis tout le temps que tu n'aimes pas les lions, tu dis qu'ils sont stupides, argumenta l'enfant.

-Ce n'était pas à la même période jeune fille.

Selena acquiesça puis rassurée, elle avala une bouchée de viande. Ses craintes étaient désormais bien loin.

-Quant à toi Scorpius, reprit Drago, tu es prié de ne pas pousser ta sœur à bout.

-Mais c'est elle qui a commencé ! protesta le garçon.

-Le sujet est clôt Scorpius.

-Mais...

Le regard d'acier de Drago se planta dans celui de son fils et ce dernier se tut, comprenant qu'il y avait des limites.

-Alors ? As-tu bien terrorisé ce cher Neville Longdubat ? renchérit Drago avec de nouveau un sourire.

-Il m'a donné plein de points, s'esclaffa le garçon.

-Bien. Et qui a gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons ?

-Les Gryffondors grâce à James et Albus Potter. Ils ont neutralisé des Scroutts à pétard énormes qui allaient attaquer le château.

Drago frappa du poing sur la table et poussa un juron.

-A croire que sauver des vies est de famille, marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Et la coupe de Quidditch ?

-James Potter a attrapé le vif d'or à chaque fois donc les Gryffondors l'ont gagné aussi.

-Tien, ça aussi c'est de famille, gronda Drago entre ses dents serrés par la hargne.

Eleanora Malefoy décréta que le dîner était fini et fit monter les enfants au lit. Elle hésita à rester auprès de Drago mais le regard d'acier que l'homme posa sur elle la convainquit de ne pas s'attarder.

Drago resta un moment à pester après Saint Potter et ses gênes d'enquiquineur puis quitta la table en fulminant.

* * *

En entrant dans la chambre de Selena, Drago la trouva déjà recroquevillée sous ses couvertures. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et Selena lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

-Tu me racontes une histoire avec la fumée ? supplia la petite fille en sachant bien que ses yeux bleus avaient un pouvoir immense sur les décisions de son père.

-D'accord, que dis-tu de celle du bateau volant des pirates du nuage maudit ? sourit-il avec une lueur de malice dans ses yeux redevenus bleu azur.

-Ça va faire peur ? murmura Selena craintivement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'une histoire Selena.

Elle acquiesça et Drago sortit sa baguette pour faire apparaître un bateau de fumée avec à son bord des pirates. Il conta alors à sa fille une histoire farfelue qui lui venait au fur et à mesure et qui n'avait jamais été conté. Il rit en voyant les yeux de sa fille briller d'admiration lors de la bataille qu'il fit surgir de sa baguette et elle applaudit lorsqu'il maria la princesse au méchant pirate devenu gentil pour elle.

Lorsque enfin l'enfant ferma les yeux, il soupira de soulagement, son imagination avait des limites. Il rangea sa baguette et embrassa le front de l'endormie avant de sortir pour aller voir si Scorpius dormait déjà.

Il le trouva en train d'écrire une lettre, son hibou posé sur le lit.

-Si ta mère voyait que tu as autorisé Perce à se poser sur tes draps de soie, elle hurlerait, fit remarquer Drago en riant.

-Oui mais maman ne vient plus nous dire bonne nuit donc elle le verra pas, rétorqua Scorpius alors que son père prenait place à côté de lui sur le lit et caressait le hibou sans vraiment y penser.

-A qui écris-tu déjà ? Tu as quitté tes amis il y a à peine trois heures, fit remarquer Drago.

Scorpius s'empourpra et se mit à bafouiller.

-Euh... J'ai pas pu... dire au revoir à... Une fille.

-Oh... Et elle est jolie cette fille ? demanda Drago avec un air malicieux.

Scorpius acquiesça vivement sans se départir de sa rougeur et faillit renverser son encrier sur les draps.

-J'aurai voulu l'inviter, murmura Scorpius tristement.

-Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

-Ben... Avec la séparation de toi et maman... Et puis ses parents voudront peut-être pas.

-Voyons Scorpius, si avoir cette fille à la maison quelques jours pendant les vacances peut te réjouir, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas l'inviter.

-Tu voudrais bien ? s'enquit le garçon avec les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Bien sûr, et si ses parents ont peur de la laisser seule, je m'engage à les héberger !

-Tu promets ? reprit suspicieusement Scorpius.

-Sur l'honneur des Malefoy, assura Drago. Allez, envoie-lui l'invitation avant de te coucher. Et fais vite, ta mère m'en voudrait de te laisser veiller plus.

Scorpius acquiesça et remercia mille fois son père en l'étreignant joyeusement. Drago sourit et quitta la chambre de son fils avec un sourire satisfait. Un peu de visite égaierait cette fichue maison et ramènerait peut-être un peu de joie à Scorpius qui était si affecté par la séparation de ses parents.

Il passa par la salle de bain pour se changer puis se coucha dans le grand lit vert et argent où sa femme était déjà. Il lui tourna le dos sans un mot et finit de chercher le sommeil.

-Tu es trop gentil avec eux, fit remarquer Eleanora en regardant la nuque de son mari. Puis voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle ajouta: Tes parents seraient déçus de ce que tu as fait de leur héritage.

-Mes parents sont morts, rétorqua-t-il durement. Et ce n'est pas toi qui a été torturé pendant des années par eux. Je me fiche de leur héritage. Être un Malefoy ne fait pas de moi un être abject. Maintenant je te prie de ne plus rien dire. Te forcer à renouer le dialogue ne changera en rien le fait que je n'ai jamais eu d'amour pour toi Eleanora.

La pauvre femme se décomposa et lui tourna le dos pour pleurer silencieusement. Drago n'eut pas une hésitation et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il s'endormit bercé par le chagrin de sa future ex-femme.

* * *

Ce chapitre plante le décor et la direction que je fais prendre à Malefoy, maintenant c'est à vous de décider si vous êtes intrigué(e), ou non. =)


	3. Papa est fou

Oyé oyé jeunes gens, en ce début de vacances bien mérité (et bien trop fêté -_-') je vous poste une suite qui j'espère vous incitera à attendre mon prochain poste lundi =)

Oh, et merci pour vos reviews encourageantes !

**Ysa666**: merci pour cette toute première review ! J'aime à croire que Drago réserve encore d'autres surprises :)

**Lexa**: la voici :)

**Liyly**: Merci pour la review, et ravie que Selena te plaise !

**Senara38**: Je dois avouer que Madame Malfoy a tout pour plaire, et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu :) C'est vrai je me demande, pourquoi est-ce un Draco/Hermione dans le classement ? Il doit y avoir une erreur ;) Merci pour ta review :) (oh, et je suis très contente que le prénom te plaise, j'avais cherché un moment)

**Lisou**: tu comprendras pourquoi il ne l'aime pas en lisant :) En tout cas merci de ton avis, et bon courage si tu es toujours dans des révisions, je connais ça ! :)

**Vera Bennett**: ahah, j'aime beaucoup ta description de la direction que j'ai donné au personnage de Draco, c'est ce que je voulais faire passer =) Merci !

* * *

_Chapitre 2: Papa est fou :_

Rose Weasley ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et pesta après les cris qui avaient envahi la maison. Elle quitta les draps chauds que lui avait offert son lit et sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir d'où provenaient les cris. Elle identifia son petite frère, Hugo, qui riait aux éclats puis comprit ce qui le faisait rire en entrant dans la cuisine.

Leur père, Ron Weasley, était perché sur une chaise et hurlait de peur en tournant sur lui-même alors que la mère des deux enfants, Hermione, tentait de suivre ses indications pour tuer l'araignée qui avait fait si peur à Ron. Elle finit par utiliser un Accio et l'araignée se débattit dans les airs jusqu'à elle. Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre et lança l'araignée dehors.

-Voilà, elle est partie, soupira-t-elle. Tu veux bien descendre maintenant espèce de trouillard ?

-Je suis pas un trouillard ! objecta Ron.

-Et tu appelles ça comment un homme de 37 ans qui se planque sur une chaise à la vue d'une araignée ?

-Un fou ! cria Hugo en riant. Papa est fou !

Ron fusilla son fils du regard et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en marmonnant quelques uns de ses jurons préférés. Il se prit la Gazette du Sorcier sur le coin du nez et se sentit donc obligé de se tourner vers Hugo.

-Répète jamais ce que papa dit dans ces cas-là Hugo, ok ?

L'intéressé acquiesça vigoureusement mais lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Rose la minute d'après, il ne put s'empêcher de la pointer du doigt en riant:

-Merlin ! Rose a la tête dans le c...

-Hugo ! s'indigna Hermione. Bonjour Rosie, tu as bien dormi ?

-Comme d'habitude, fit Rose en s'asseyant à une place libre de la table de petit déjeuner.

Hermione regarda avec surprise sa fille, elle la trouvait démoralisée depuis une semaine, soit depuis qu'elle était revenue de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas autant ri que d'habitude avec James, Albus et Lily et la venue de Teddy Lupin ne l'avait pas vraiment déridé. Même les récits farfelus de Harry semblaient l'avoir ennuyé, elle qui les adorait.

-Y a du courrier ? demanda Rose platement en croquant dans une pomme.

La jeune fille sembla remarquer le fruit qu'elle tenait dans la main car elle la regarda avec une expression lointaine, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose.

-La Gazette du Sorcier est arrivée et Coquecigrue nous a apportés la réponse de Harry pour Jeudi, répondit Ron en mâchant très inélégamment son croissant.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Nan, tu attends du courrier ou quoi Rosie ? Ça fait une semaine que tu demandes la même chose !

Rose haussa les épaules et lança sa pomme vers la poubelle. Elle fit mouche et eut un bref sourire, un souvenir encore. Hugo regarda sa sœur avec envie et jeta son gâteau au chocolat vers la poubelle... Malheureusement le gâteau s'écrasa par terre et les miettes jonchèrent le sol sous les yeux déçus du garçon.

-Mais par Merlin Hugo ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? s'écria Ron.

-Ron par pitié arrête de hurler, intervint Hermione, il a juste voulu imiter sa sœur.

-Oui et ben il est prié d'éviter à l'avenir ! reprit le rouquin. Et toi Rose tu es conviée à te lever pour jeter quelque chose à la poubelle.

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent, Hugo toujours déçu d'avoir raté la poubelle et Rose vaguement intéressée par les hurlements de son père.

-Ron, il est bientôt 10h, je crois que le ministère va t'attendre, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Bouse de dragon ! pesta-t-il en se levant précipitamment.

Il attrapa sa cape et l'enfila puis attrapa une orange.

-A ce soir, lança-t-il rapidement avant de transplaner.

Hugo regarda l'emplacement où son père avait disparu avec admiration et alla se mettre au même endroit avant de tourner sur lui-même avec espoir. Hermione le regarda faire avec un sourire amusé.

-Ça ne marchera pas sans baguette Hugo, sourit-elle.

-Quand est-ce que j'en aurai une ? demanda le garçon avec envie.

-Le mois prochain, avant d'aller à Poudlard.

-C'est loin, soupira le garçon.

-Trop loin, rajouta Rose avec un air triste.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille qui avait appuyé son menton sur ses bras croisés sur la table, un air triste et songeur sur le visage. La sorcière soupira puis se tourna vers Hugo.

-Et si tu allais essayer le mini balai que Harry et Ginny t'ont offert pour ton anniversaire Hugo ? suggéra-t-elle avec tact.

Hugo poussa un cri de joie et partit en courant vers les escaliers. Une fois sûre que son fils était à l'étage, Hermione s'assit à côté de Rose.

-Allez raconte Rosie, qui est-ce qui te manque tant à Poudlard ?

-Personne, nia la jeune fille en devenant un peu rouge.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ? insista Hermione.

-C'est juste que... Il est à Serpentard, avoua Rose en baissant la voix.

-Oh... Ben c'est pas si grave que ça, sourit aimablement Hermione.

-C'est Scorpius Malefoy maman.

-Je le savais, ton père va être fou, répondit immédiatement et précipitamment Hermione sans y penser.

Puis elle réalisa que Rose était encore plus désespérée et passa un bras autour du cou de sa fille pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

-Ma puce, ton père ne pourra pas s'opposer au fait que tu l'apprécies... Il ne risquerait jamais de te perdre en agissant aussi extrêmement.

-Maman, papa est fou, fit remarquer Rose avec gravité. Il déteste le père de Scorpius. Et puis de toutes façons il m'a pas écrit.

-Je suis sûre qu'il le fera, assura Hermione avec un air qui se voulait rassurant.

-Je pourrai jamais l'inviter, déplora Rose. Ni le voir en dehors de Poudlard. Papa ne voudra pas.

-Tu sais Rosie, ton père n'est pas le seul à prendre des décisions dans cette maison. Merlin sait ce que je déteste le père de ton ami mais pour toi, je peux te jurer que je ferai des efforts. Alors cesses de tracasser, je suis de ton côté moi.

-Même si le papa de Scorpius est une fouine méchante qui te disait plein de moqueries ?

-Même si je hais Drago Malefoy, jura Hermione en riant.

Le visage de Rose s'illumina enfin et elle étreignit sa mère en la remerciant. Hermione sourit et leva les yeux au ciel en signe de prière. Ron allait véritablement être fou..!

* * *

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore Ron :) Et toutes mes excuses, celles qui me connaissent ont appris tristement que les chapitres longs et moi-même, nous ne faisons pas bon ménage ^^'

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review :)

PS: et bonnes vacances :)


	4. L'invitation fatidique

Gloups, j'ai du retard, désolée :) et puis si je ne m'abuse, le chapitre précédent n'a pas suscité beaucoup de réactions, tant pis, peut-être que celui-ci fera un meilleure score :)

Je remercie cependant immensément **Senara38 **et **Vera Bennett **pour leurs reviews =)

* * *

_Chapitre 3: L'invitation fatidique :_

Drago sursauta à son habitude lorsque la porte du manoir grinça et maudit une fois de plus le livre de compte qui lui avait échappé des mains. Il fallait qu'il pense à faire réparer cette fichue porte. Il se leva et quitta son bureau pour se pencher à la rambarde et voir ses enfants entrer en se chamaillant dans le Hall. Eleanora les suivait avec son air pincé habituel, elle pourrait être belle, songea Drago, si seulement elle se détachait de son éducation et de sa froideur.

Il allait retourner travailler lorsque Scorpius le remarqua.

-Papa ! Tu viens goûter avec nous ?

-Non merci Scorpius, je dois travailler encore un peu sur ma réunion de demain.

-Tu dois toujours travailler, maugréa son fils en se renfrognant.

-Tu as envoyé la fameuse lettre ? s'enquit Drago avec l'envie manifeste de détourner le sujet.

-Non, déplora Scorpius avec une mine abattue. Perce boude parce que j'ai pas voulu le laisser me mordiller le doigt. Je déteste quand il fait ça..!

-Vous parlez de quelle lettre ? demanda Selena en revenant sur ses pas, appâtée par sa monstrueuse curiosité digne des Malefoy.

-Ça te regarde pas ! s'emporta Scorpius.

-Tout me regarde Scorpius ! scanda la petite fille.

-T'es qu'une sale fouine !

Drago se figea à l'entente de cette phrase, des souvenirs remontaient à la surface et il eut une grimace dégoûtée. Il décida d'intervenir avant que sa femme ne s'agace car il la voyait pester silencieusement en arrachant rageusement son manteau pour le donner à l'elfe de maison.

-Selena, si tu allais animer un autre dessin pour me prouver que tu as progressé ? insinua-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun échappatoire.

Selena souffla d'agacement et monta les marches jusqu'à sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte. Drago leva les yeux au ciel puis se réappuya sur la rambarde pour reprendre sa conversation avec Scorpius, toujours dans le grand Hall en bas des escaliers.

-Tu n'auras qu'à me donner ta lettre, je la ferai porter par l'un de nos hiboux comme ça tu seras sûre qu'elle l'aura dans la journée.

-Euh... hésita Scorpius. Papa je peux te parler ?

-N'est ce pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire ?

-Oui mais euh... Je peux te parler dans ton bureau ?

Drago se redressa avec un air étonné puis accepta que son fils monte le rejoindre. Ils s'enfermèrent dans le bureau où Scorpius dut avouer qui était la fameuse fille dont il était si éperdument amoureux -sans qu'elle ne le sache, cela allait de soi.

Un « QUOI ? » secoua le manoir et Scorpius se tassa sur lui-même en répétant ce qu'il avait fini par dire d'une toute petite voix craintive:

-Elle est à Gryffondor, s'appelle Rose et c'est une Weasley.

Drago se prit la tête dans les mains en appuyant ses coudes sur son bureau puis redressa la tête en se faisant un visage serein. Il remit ses cheveux blonds en arrière pour les recoiffer puis poussa un profond soupir.

-Tu ne vas plus vouloir qu'elle vienne à la maison pas vrai ? s'enquit tristement Scorpius.

-Je t'ai fait une promesse Scorpius, et je tiens à la respecter. Aussi j'enverrai ta lettre à cette gamine et si ses parents sont d'accord, elle viendra passer trois jours ici.

-Seulement trois ?

-C'est un début Scorpius, ses parents sont mes pires ennemis d'enfance et je doute qu'ils acceptent. Si jamais ils le font, il faudra gagner leur confiance. Inviter la gamine Weasley durant 3 jours leur permettra de juger s'ils veulent retenter l'expérience ou non.

-Elle s'appelle Rose papa, le reprit son fils.

-Va chercher ta lettre avant que je ne change d'avis, se contenta de répondre Drago.

Scorpius acquiesça et sortit en trottinant, laissant son père plus pâle qu'habituellement derrière lui. Revoir la miss Je-sais-tout mariée à Weasmoche n'aurait rien d'une partie de plaisir, fallait-il qu'il l'aime ce gosse pour faire un tel sacrifice ! Mais en même temps peut-être que la présence de la gamine rendrait le sourire à Scorpius, lui qui souffrait de plus en plus de la tension entre ses parents alors que le divorce traînait.

De son côté, Scorpius prit le temps de recopier sa lettre pour rajouter quelques lignes, il la relut une dernière fois puis, satisfait du résultat, il se rua dans le bureau de son père pour la lui donner.

Drago envoya la lettre à regret mais le sourire radieux de son fils lui assura qu'il avait pris la bonne décision malgré le mauvais moment qu'il aurait à passer en revoyant ses vieux ennemis.

* * *

**Mardi 09 juillet**

_Rose,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit au revoir mais si ma mère nous avait vus, elle aurait été vraiment méchante avec toi. Je voulais t'écrire le soir même de mon arrivée mais mon hibou ne veut plus se laisser approcher depuis que je l'ai fâché pour m'avoir mordillé le doigt. J'ai parlé de toi à mon père et il est d'accord pour que tu viennes à la maison ! Tu vois, il n'est pas si méchant que le disait tes parents. Il propose que tu viennes d'abord trois jours, pour faire un essai. Si ça marche tu pourras revenir plus longtemps..! Tu vas adorer le manoir, il est très grand et plein de recoins où on peut se cacher. J'espère que tu pourras venir. Et si tes parents ont peur que tu viennes seule ici, dis-leur qu'il y a une chambre d'amis où l'un d'eux pourra venir dormir le temps qu'il faudra._

_Avec la hâte de te revoir et toute mon affection,_

_Scorpius Malefoy_

* * *

Rose bailla copieusement en croquant dans une pomme. Elle songea à Scorpius qui lui avait expliqué qu'il avait piqué l'habitude de manger des pommes partout à son père. Elle aimait les pommes de Scorpius, il faisait toujours un peu de magie avec avant de les manger. Lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de ne plus se séparer, Scorpius lui avait même offert sa pomme.

Elle sourit et envoya le trognon vers la poubelle de sa chambre avant de sortir pour aller dîner.

Elle s'assit en face d'Hugo sur la table ronde et son petit frère la regarda avec un sourire complice en tournant imperceptiblement la tête vers leur père. Rose suivit le regard d'Hugo et vit ce qui faisait sourire son petit frère, Ron n'avait pas encore remarqué l'araignée en plastique que son fils avait laissé flotter dans le verre de jus de citrouille que Hermione lui avait servi. Assurément, lorsque Ron porterait le verre à sa bouche, ils auraient droit à une explosion des plus jouissives. Rose fit un clin d'œil à Hugo et se concentra sur son assiette alors que Hermione regardait suspicieusement ses enfants. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu inventer cette fois-ci ? Elle se figea en voyant Ron porter son verre à sa bouche d'un air distrait parce qu'il lisait un rapport.

-Euh Ron... Ne bois pas ça, conseilla Hermione d'une voix crispée.

-Pourquoi je ferai... Oh par merlin !

Il envoya valser son verre loin de lui et il atterrit juste devant Hermione, explosant contre la table et trempant la sorcière qui eut un regard blasé.

-Qui a osé mettre une araignée en plastique dans le verre de papa ? demanda-t-elle en nettoyant les dégâts de quelques coups de baguette.

Hugo et Rose eurent un regard outré en parfaite osmose et s'offusquèrent qu'on puisse les croire responsables de quelque chose d'aussi malveillant. Ils connaissaient la peur de leur papa et jamais de leurs vies, ils n'envisageraient de jouer un mauvais tour... Leurs visages d'anges et surtout la solidarité de Rose fit éclater de rire Hermione alors que Ron fulminait.

-Vont finir à Serpentard ces mioches, marmonna-t-il avant de jurer à nouveau.

-Ron, ton langage !

-Mouais c'est ça mon langage, grogna l'intéressé. Si je ne t'aimais pas autant Hermione tu sais où tu te le mettrais mon langage ?

-Ronald Weasley retirez tout de suite vos paroles sous peine de dormir dans le jardin ! tonna Hermione.

-J'm'excuse, bougonna-t-il de mauvaise grâce, les oreilles encore rougies de sa colère passée.

Le repas allait reprendre lorsque un hibou grand duc vint taper contre la vitre de la cuisine. Hermione agita sa baguette pour ouvrir la fenêtre et l'animal voleta jusqu'à Rose. Il se posa à côté d'elle avec panache et tendit la patte impérieusement. Rose devint rouge et un sourire barra son visage lorsqu'elle décrocha la lettre. Hermione eut un regard amusé pour la réaction de sa fille puis referma la fenêtre derrière le hibou qui s'envolait. Rose jeta l'enveloppe au hasard et dévora sa lettre avec hâte.

-C'est de qui ? s'enquit Ron en mâchonnant un bout de viande.

-Maman ! cria Rose en ignorant son père.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant que sa fille était folle puis attrapa l'enveloppe qu'elle avait jeté négligemment pour voir si elle lui donnerait plus de précision. L'adresse était écrite avec une écriture stricte et classe, ça n'avait rien d'une écriture d'enfant. Il tourna l'enveloppe et se figea. Il s'étouffa avec son bout de viande et Hermione sentit le volcan entrer en éruption.

-Hugo, si tu allais prendre un dessert devant une cassette vidéo ?

Le garçon allait protester mais le regard chocolat de sa mère n'avait rien d'indulgent et il se résigna à quitter la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Rose perdit sa joie immense en voyant son père devenir rouge, jusqu'aux oreilles. Et cette rougeur n'était sûrement pas liée au fait que le morceau de viande ait encore du mal à passer puisqu'il avait écrasé l'enveloppe dans son poing.

-Tu fréquentes le fils Malefoy ? explosa enfin Ron.

Rose opina en baissant les yeux, attristée par la réaction peu compréhensive de son père.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une fille pareille ? Manquait plus que ça ! Qu'elle flirte avec la pourriture blonde, le rejeton de la fouine en personne !

-Ron ! intervint Hermione. Comment ose-tu juger Scorpius d'après ce qu'est son père ? Il semble être un très bon ami pour Rose !

-C'est un Serpentard enfin ! Depuis quand les gosses de Serpentard sont des enfants de chœur ? Et puis c'est un Malefoy, il a la tare dans le sang !

-Et c'est toi qui vient parler de la tolérance pour les sorciers nés moldus ? Depuis quand le sang est-il un soucis pour toi ? Je suis sûre que la famille Malefoy a réfléchi à ce que la guerre a enseigné à tous ! La preuve: la société Malefoy emploie des sorciers de toute origine !

-Depuis quand tu défends cette immonde fouine qui nous a pourris la vie ? Il est hors de question que ma fille fréquente un tel trou du cul gosse de riche !

-Ron tu es ridicule !

-Rose écoute-moi bien, si j'entends parler de ce gosse Malefoy encore une fois et si j'intercepte ne serait-ce qu'une autre enveloppe aux armoiries Malefoy, je te jure que tu ne retournes plus à Poudlard !

Sur ces mots, Ron déchira la lettre de Scorpius que Rose ne put retenir dans sa main et partit sans un regard en arrière. Elles entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer et Hermione soupira. Rose était assise par terre, le regard perdu et des larmes plein les joues.

Hermione s'agenouilla face à elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée Rosie, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait si mal...

-C'est pas ta faute maman, murmura Rose.

-Je vais tenter d'arranger les choses, je te le promets.

-Ça servirait à rien maman... Papa est fou.

Rose se redressa en se détachant de l'étreinte de sa mère puis sortit de la cuisine, l'âme en morceau.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à s'endormir dans le chagrin.

* * *

J'essaierai de poster demain ou après-demain, d'ici là, je ne dirai pas non à quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez =) (Même si je comprends totalement qu'au bout de quelques chapitres on juge parfois difficilement une histoire !)


	5. Confession Inattendue

Je suis impardonnable d'un tel retard ! Mais pardon, mille pardons ! Pour ma peine, je vous poste deux chapitres, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont !

Je vous souhaite ensuite à toutes une excellente année, pleine de magie :)

Et enfin je vous remercie pour les ajouts dans les favoris et toutes les reviews auxquelles je réponds de suite !

**Hilaidora**: tout d'abord merci pour la review. Et j'adore l'expression "chromosomé" !

**Caroo**: C'est vrai que Ron n'est pour l'instant pas le plus aimable des personnages =)

**Maron22**: Contente que cette version des Malefoy te plaise, j'appréhendai un peu de présenter cet univers à la base de mon histoire ! Merci !

**Alena**: Sans dévoiler vraiment l'intrigue, je dirai que le couple principal (et non pas formé ;) ) est Malefoy/Granger autant que Malefoy/Weasley... Si c'est trop embrouillé, j'essaierai de répondre plus clairement :) Merci pour ta review !

**Senara38**: J'aimais bien l'idée de faire de Draco le tolérant et Ron le papa fou :)

**Vera Bennett**: C'est vrai que le fait que Rose traite son père de "fou" n'est pas très délicat, mais il faut aussi le prendre comme une pointe d'humour parce que Rose ne le dit pas toujours péjorativement, tu verras :)

**Avya**: J'aime beaucoup ta review, en plus tu as fait une rime donc ça m'a beaucoup amusée :)

**MioneDray 4ever**: J'avoue qu'ici Ron passe pour un con ! :) Mais je tiens tout de même à dire que j'adore Ron, c'est un de mes personnages favoris. C'est juste dommage que Draco n'ait pas eu le temps de lui piquer Hermione lol

**Mary000**: Merci :) et comme l'indique la classification, oui oui ç'en est un (entre autre) :)

**Lexa**: Je suis contente que tu aimes le contexte, j'ai hésité à présenter les choses ainsi étant donné que sur le coup ça ne fait pas du tout respectueux des personnages... Merci ! =)

**NanaFreezy**: Ahah Scorpius/Rose, Hermione/Drago... tout est possible ! lol Et merci !

**Nivita**: Je tiens à te dire que Ron est également un personnage que j'apprécie énormément et dans cette histoire, j'ai essayé d'en faire un con, mais un con pour qui on finit par se prendre en pitié, enfin tu verras bien si tu lis jusque là :) Pour la solution, Hermione et Draco trouveront sans doute un terrain d'entente dans les chapitres qui viennent :) Merci énormément pour ta review !

* * *

_Chapitre 4: Confession Inattendue :_

Hermione tenta de raisonner Ron durant une semaine mais le rouquin se butait à chaque fois que le sujet arrivait. Et si Rose était à portée de main, il la fusillait du regard en menaçant de la renier. Hermione dut se résoudre à abandonner et fit écrire une lettre en cachette à Rose. Cette dernière expliqua la situation à Scorpius en pleurant longuement sur le bout de parchemin puis confia la lettre à sa mère qui l'envoya depuis son bureau à la bibliothèque du ministère.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans son grand bureau, sa secrétaire lui signala une demande de "rendez-vous urgent" de la part de Mr Drago Malefoy. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et faillit tomber de sa chaise avant de demander à sa secrétaire de répéter.

-Mr Drago Malefoy vous attend dans la section Métamorphose, madame la Directrice, répéta donc docilement la secrétaire qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa patronne face à un si bel homme.

Hermione acquiesça, stupéfiée puis sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers la section Métamorphose.

Les mêmes cheveux blonds, un peu plus longs peut-être, le même regard acier et la même moue moqueuse qu'avant... Drago Malefoy avait gagné en charme mais ne se départait pas de son air supérieur franchement agaçant. Elle toussota pour lui signaler sa présence et il leva les yeux du livre de métamorphose qu'il lisait.

-Tien Granger, sourit-il. Te retrouver au milieu des livres ne m'étonne guère.

-C'est Weasley maintenant Mr Malefoy, rétorqua Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

-Si tu te mets à me vouvoyer je vais pleurer, rit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Tu n'as jamais été fort en métamorphose et si jamais tu cherches un bouquin ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'adresser.

-Je ne viens pas te parler bouquin, rétorqua-t-il plus sèchement. Et pour ton information, si je n'avais pas eu une petite baisse de régime en métamorphose, je t'aurai égalé dans les meilleurs résultats de notre année.

-C'est sûr que ça me fait tout drôle de découvrir que tu ais été si prêt de battre une sang-de-bourbe dans mon genre, persifla-t-elle.

-Voyons ne t'insulte pas ainsi. Toi et moi savons très bien que vingt ans sont passés et que je ne fais plus dans la magie noire et la médisance du sang.

-Pourquoi diable es-tu ici ? s'impatienta Hermione.

Drago soupira et rangea le livre avant de s'appuyer contre la table d'étude derrière lui. Il sembla réfléchir par où commencer puis leva les yeux vers Hermione.

-Je veux que ta fille vienne chez moi.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Je suis prêt à faire ce que tu veux pour que ta fille vienne passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée avec Scorpius. Il est inconsolable depuis qu'il a reçu la lettre de refus.

-Je voulais qu'elle vienne mais Ron ne veut pas en entendre parler.

-Weasmoche me tape toujours autant sur le système même quand je le vois pas, grogna le blond.

-Eh ! Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ton fils ? Je croyais qu'il n'était qu'un héritier !

-Je ne fais plus dans la tradition familiale. La preuve: j'ai une magnifique petite fille du nom de Selena.

-Mais les fervents sang purs sont censés n'avoir qu'un enfant si le premier est un garçon, s'étonna Hermione.

-Je te l'ai dit, les traditions familiales ne m'intéressent pas et contrairement à mes parents et ma femme, j'aime mes enfants. C'est pourquoi je te demande de laisser venir ta fille chez moi. Elle n'y risque rien et si vraiment tu ne me fais pas confiance, il y a une chambre prête à t'accueillir.

Hermione ne put retenir un rire moqueur à l'entente de cette phrase et Drago sut où elle allait en venir.

-Tu m'accueillerais moi ? Une sang impur sous ton toit ?

-Es-tu sourde Granger ? la réprimanda-t-il.

-Mon nom n'est plus Granger.

-Je refuse de t'appeler Weasley, cracha Drago.

-Alors fais un effort, appelle-moi Hermione, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

-Très bien... Hermione. Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici, j'ai une réunion dans cinq minutes. Je veux ton accord que tu laisseras ta fille venir.

-Pourquoi ça te tient tant à cœur ? demanda Hermione, soupçonneuse.

-Je suis en instance de divorce et Scorpius le vit très mal. Avoir Rose auprès de lui a des chances de l'apaiser. Maintenant que je me suis abaissé à te montrer ce que tu ne croyais pas possible chez moi c'est-à-dire des sentiments, feras-tu tout ton possible pour venir au manoir Malefoy ?

Hermione sembla songeuse puis soupira en décroisant les bras.

-Ron va me tuer, geint-t-elle.

-Appelle mon cabinet d'avocats si tu veux divorcer, lui lança-t-il moqueusement.

-Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me parler de ça, rétorqua-t-elle férocement.

Il eut un sourire ironique puis passa à côté d'elle en la saluant rapidement. Il disparut de sa vue en quelques minutes et Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas, ce qui venait de se passer ne pouvait pas avoir eu lieu. Elle, discuter avec Drago Malefoy de façon presque polie alors qu'il la suppliait d'accéder à sa requête..! C'était tout bonnement incroyable ! Bon sang, Rose allait la rendre aussi folle que Ron.

* * *

Hermione fit tourner son eau dans son verre avec un air songeur que Harry ne tarda pas à remarquer.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-il une fois sûr que Ginny, Ron et les autres n'étaient pas dans les parages.

-C'est au sujet de Ron, soupira Hermione.

-Oh Hermione je sais qu'il est insupportable en ce moment mais il est sous pression au ministère et...

-Non Harry ne t'emballe pas, le coupa-t-elle. Je n'ai rien de très gros contre lui mais il... Enfin autant te le dire, il refuse que Rose voit le garçon dont elle est tombée amoureuse.

-Ça ne ressemble pas à Ron, s'étonna Harry.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel garçon, il s'agit de Scorpius Malefoy. Ron refuse d'en entendre parler mais il a invité Rose pour trois jours au manoir Malefoy, Drago Malefoy lui-même a donné son accord et il est prêt à accueillir Ron ou moi si nécessaire pour que Rose y aille.

-Ça ne ressemble pas à Malefoy, se contenta de constater Harry avec un air perdu.

-Il a l'air d'avoir changé... Mais je ne suis pas là pour te parler de lui, enfin si mais pas de cette façon, s'embrouilla Hermione. Il est venu me voir à la bibliothèque il y a deux jours et figure-toi qu'il était prêt à tout pour que je donne mon accord. Il m'a expliqué un peu malgré lui pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que Rose y aille: il est en instance de divorce.

-Ouh la, c'est pas bon ça... Je serai toi je me mêlerai pas de ça Hermione.

-Je ne veux pas m'en mêler mais Rose a l'air si triste... Et ce gamin là, Scorpius, il est apparemment très malheureux. Si leur réunion peut leur rendre le sourire... Ce que je veux dire Harry c'est que trois jours ce n'est pas la mort, non ?

Harry parut songeur puis vida son verre de whisky-pur-feu. Il posa le verre sur la table puis se tourna vers Hermione assise à côté de lui sur le canapé.

-Ok t'as gagné, je vais tenter de raisonner Ron.

-Oh merci Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

-Eh ben ! On vous laisse à peine quelques minutes et vous êtes déjà l'un sur l'autre ! plaisanta Ginny en revenant du jardin avec James et Lily.

Hermione et Harry lui sourirent, un brin confus puis s'enquirent de la localisation du reste de la marmaille.

-Oh, ils sont en train de regarder Ron sauter à cloche-pied dans le jardin en pestant après la balançoire, répondit Ginny avec un air distrait.

Et en effet, Ron passa devant la baie vitrée en sautant sur un pied et en semblant hurler sa douleur dans toutes les langues possibles et imaginables suivi par les rires d'Albus, Hugo et Rose. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant quel héros elle avait épousé alors que Harry réfléchissait au fait que persuader quelqu'un d'aussi colérique de faire quelque chose contre son gré n'aurait rien d'une partie de plaisir.

* * *

Si vous voulez interrompre votre lecture pour donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas :) Sinon, au chapitre suivant ! :)


	6. Le Manoir Malefoy

_Chapitre 5: Le Manoir Malefoy :_

Quelques jours après l'après-midi chez les Potter, Ron rentra tard et Hermione se prépara à lui hurler dessus parce qu'elle avait été inquiète. Mais elle ouvrit la porte sur un Ron maussade ce qui la dissuada de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Il lui adressa un regard presque triste et monta directement se coucher sans un mot. Hermione renonça à savoir ce qui lui prenait mais se promit de lui en parler le lendemain.

Mais lorsque le jour fut levé, Ron avait déserté la maison. Elle trouva cela très étrange jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise une note sur le réfrigérateur:

* * *

_Parti bosser._

_J'ai parlé avec Harry hier soir. Allez chez la fouine si vous le voulez mais je vous conseille d'y aller à partir d'aujourd'hui car je ne peux pas assurer d'y être encore favorable demain matin. On se revoit dans trois jours._

_xo_

_**Ron**_

_Ps: Dépose Hugo chez Harry, j'irai le récupérer après le travail._

* * *

Hermione sourit et appela Coquecigrue qui voleta vers elle alors qu'elle déchirait un bout de parchemin vierge pour y écrire: « _Peut-on venir aujourd'hui et si oui où trouverons-nous le manoir ? Hermione Weasley _». Elle attacha le bout de papier à la patte de Coquecigrue qui fila très rapidement porter le message.

Rose et Hugo descendirent avec leurs airs endormis qui avaient tendance à faire fondre Hermione et elle ne put retenir longtemps la bonne nouvelle.

-Rose, ton père est finalement d'accord !

-Ça veut dire que je peux aller voir Scorpius ? s'écria Rose en se levant de sa chaise.

-Remercie Harry, il a beaucoup aidé, sourit Hermione.

Rose sauta au cou de sa mère et la remercia mille fois, soudain plus joyeuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis trois semaines. Hermione s'en félicita et n'eut même pas l'envie de réprimander Hugo qui faisait un caprice parce que ça signifiait qu'il allait encore être mis à l'écart. Le jeune garçon bouda face à l'absence de réaction de sa mère et il se renfrogna encore plus lorsque Rose partit en courant préparer sa valise.

-Toi tu vas aller chez Harry, ce n'est pas si mal, tenta tout de même de le convaincre Hermione.

-Mais moi je voulais voir la maison de la fouine, bougonna Hugo.

-Digne fils de ton père va, se moqua sa mère en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le garçon enlaça le cou de sa mère en pensant que ça pèserait dans la balance mais Hermione connaissait cette ruse-ci. Elle se contenta de sourire à son fils et de partir préparer elle aussi une valise.

La réponse de Malefoy ne se fit pas attendre. Il la remerciait d'avoir accepté sa proposition et se tiendrait prêt à l'accueillir à l'adresse qu'il lui avait indiqué du manoir. Elles pouvaient arriver à n'importe quelle heure dès la réception de ce message. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rajouter un PS pour dire au combien Coquecigrue l'avait exaspéré et ça acheva de parfaire la bonne humeur d'Hermione.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, elle agrippa ses enfants et ils transplanèrent dans le jardin des Potter qui les accueillirent chaleureusement. Hermione profita de voir Harry pour le remercier mille fois d'avoir parlé à Ron et également d'accueillir Hugo. Le sorcier se contenta de lui sourire, les amis étaient fait pour ça.

Ils quittèrent les Potter un quart d'heure plus tard et Hermione transplana avec Rose à l'adresse que Malefoy lui avait donné.

* * *

Elles se retrouvèrent devant une maison immense qui avait plus des allures de château que de manoir. Il se dressait sur une colline et surplombait un jardin démesuré dont elles ne virent pas l'autre côté. L'endroit semblait mort malgré l'entretien manifeste des lieux, tout avait un côté sinistre et Hermione frissonna légèrement. Cet endroit n'était pas rassurant malgré le soleil d'été qui tapait sur la pierre grise. Mère et fille passèrent la grille métallique et allèrent frapper à la grande double porte. Un elfe de maison vint les accueillir en s'inclinant bien bas et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur.

-Ça doit être Muffin, Scorpius m'en a parlé, murmura Rose à l'intention de sa mère.

-Bonjour Muffin, fit donc Hermione.

L'elfe écarquilla les yeux, surpris qu'on lui prête attention puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Elles se retrouvèrent donc seules dans le grand Hall face à un immense escalier qui se séparait en deux arrivées sur l'immense palier qui menait à un nombre conséquent de portes. L'une d'elle s'ouvrit et elles virent Drago Malefoy leur adresser un sourire qui aurait pu être aimable si Hermione l'avait apprécié plus.

-Je vous remercie d'être venues mesdames, les salua-t-il une fois arrivé devant elles. Scorpius et Selena sont avec leur mère en train d'acheter des uniformes pour un bal, ils devraient être là d'ici quelques minutes, le temps pour moi de vous montrer vos chambres.

-Tien, tu le fais toi-même ? ironisa Hermione.

-Tu ne comptais tout de même pas que j'adhère à la _sale_, rit-il.

-C'est S.A.L.E. protesta-t-elle.

-Vous me suivez ? fit-il avec un sourire moqueur pour Hermione.

Cette dernière serra des poings et se dit que vraiment elle aimait sa fille très fort pour être ici. Drago passa devant elles et elles le suivirent en prenant leurs sacs. Il pivota sur la première marche et s'intéressa à Rose pour la première fois.

-Donne-moi ton sac, il paraît bien trop lourd pour tous ces escaliers, sourit-il plus gentiment à la jeune fille qui s'empourpra et lui donna son sac. Il se tourna vers Hermione et ajouta avec son fameux sourire narquois: Je ne te propose pas, et tu sais pourquoi.

Elle le fusilla du regard et il monta les escaliers d'un pas énergique en souriant toujours. Rose sourit à son tour et eut un regard enjoué pour sa mère.

-Moi je l'aime bien, conclut-elle en suivant Drago.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda si elle n'avait pas enfanté une masochiste.

Drago ouvrit une porte et la présenta comme la chambre de son fils. Hermione y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et faillit lâcher son sac. Si ça c'était une chambre, où était la carte pour retrouver le chemin du lit ? La pièce était immensément grande. Un lit avait été installé dans un coin pas loin de celui de Scorpius et Drago indiqua à Rose qu'elle pouvait s'y installer et explorer la chambre de Scorpius, ce dernier avait lui-même donné son autorisation pour qu'elle fouille partout. Rose eut un sourire éclatant pour Drago qui lui fit un clin d'œil puis se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione.

-Tu préfères le rouge et or ou le vert et argent ?

-A ton avis ?

-Ça tombe bien je préférais que la verte et argent soit libre au cas où ma chère femme me casserait les nerfs un peu trop, conclut-il en passant devant Hermione. Suis-moi, c'est par là.

Ils parcoururent le palier gauche et Hermione compta quatre portes avant celle que Drago ouvrit. Il l'invita à y entrer et Hermione lâcha vraiment son sac cette fois-ci. La pièce était chaleureuse à tel point que leur chambre à Ron et elle avait de quoi être jalouse de celle-ci. La décoration était faite en rouge et or à la manière de Poudlard mais avec un côté plus mature. Le lit était immense et un bureau avait été dégagé à côté d'une commode. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait même une salle de bain attenante. Les fenêtres gigantesques laissaient entrer une lumière chaude et qui donnait à l'endroit un caractère plutôt poétique.

-On a le souffle coupé ? sourit Drago en entrant à son tour. Je me suis dit que tu ne serais pas dépaysée si j'aménageais la chambre comme ça.

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas comme ça à l'origine ? s'étouffa Hermione.

-Bien sûr que non, tu es dans le manoir Malefoy Hermione, s'amusa-t-il. Le rouge et or, ça va pas avec notre blason, ajouta-t-il en riant toujours.

-M... Merci, bredouilla-t-elle sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la chambre.

Il lui sourit et l'informa qu'il la laissait s'installer à sa guise. Il avait une lettre à finir d'écrire et espérait la faire avant le retour des enfants. Elle acquiesça vaguement et il la laissa rêvasser.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans son bureau, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine réjouie quelque peu arrogante. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il clouait le bec de Granger ! Enfin, Weasley... Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce fichu nom !

* * *

La porte du Hall fit sursauter Drago comme le voulait l'usage mais Hermione sursauta également dans sa chambre et sortit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Rose dévala les escaliers en courant et Drago assista à un sprint surprenant de la part de Scorpius. Il n'avait jamais vu son fils courir aussi vite ! Rose sauta dans les bras de son ami et ils s'étreignirent un long moment en riant. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il leva les yeux vers Hermione qui observait elle aussi les enfants avec un air réjoui. Elle dut se sentir observée car elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne détourna pas le regard et forma un merci sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit moqueusement et répondit « de rien » de la même manière silencieuse. Puis ils descendirent les escaliers en parallèle pour rejoindre les enfants.

Eleanora était restée figée à la porte et observait son fils serrer une sang impur dans ses bras avec une fureur silencieuse. Elle leva ensuite ses yeux vers Hermione et en fut jalouse à l'instant même. Elle respirait le bonheur alors qu'elle-même n'avait plus de larmes tellement elle avait dû en verser.

Selena quant à elle s'avança timidement pour aller se cacher dans les bras de son papa qui la souleva du sol pour la porter.

-Hermione, Rose, je vous présente Selena, la présenta Drago avec un sourire pour la figure blonde qui se cachait dans son cou timidement. Elle n'est pas aussi muette d'habitude mais la parole lui reviendra sans aucun doute, ajouta-t-il avec un air malicieux.

-Bonjour Selena, la salua gentiment Rose.

L'intéressée lui jeta un coup d'œil puis lui fit un sourire timide et Rose comprit d'elle-même que la petite fille l'appréciait déjà. Mais Rose s'intéressait à nouveau à Scorpius qui lui parlait à cent à l'heure.

-Laisse-la donc respirer Scorpius, sourit Drago. Elle est là pour trois jours après tout.

Le garçon fit la moue et son père céda le droit d'aller vagabonder dans toute la maison. Scorpius le remercia, salua Hermione d'un mouvement de tête souriant puis entraîna Rose avec lui. Selena refusa d'aller avec eux, encore un peu trop intimidée par Hermione pour oser libérer sa vraie nature. Elle resta donc accrochée au cou de son père qui s'intéressa à sa femme.

-Oh Hermione, je te présente Eleanora, ma... Femme.

Hermione se tourna vers Eleanora qui avait grimacé à l'hésitation de son mari. La jeune femme salua la glaciale Madame Malefoy qui la toisa sans un mot. Drago s'en agaça très fortement mais il avait assez de tact pour ne pas le faire savoir devant Hermione.

-Selena, toi qui est très hardie, tu peux montrer à Hermione où est la cuisine. Elle sera je crois, ravie de faire connaissance avec Muffin et voudra savoir si on le traite bien.

Selena comprit au ton de son père qu'il n'y avait pas de non qui tiendrait et glissa à ses pieds. Elle avança timidement vers Hermione et lui tendit une main hésitante.

-Venez c'est par là, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je te suis, lui sourit de façon encourageante Hermione.

Elle prit la main de la petite fille qui l'entraîna avec elle.

Drago les regarda partir puis se tourna vers sa femme qui allait passer à côté de lui sans rien dire. Il la rattrapa fermement par le poignet et ancra ses yeux aciers dans les siens.

-Ce sont nos hôtes et tu es priée de ne pas les dévisager de façon aussi médisante.

-Ce sont des sang-de-bourbe, cracha Eleanora avec hargne.

-Peu importe ce qu'elles sont. Scorpius ne pensera plus au divorce grâce à elles.

-Il n'aurait pas à y penser si nous ne divorcions pas.

-Et je devrais rester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours avec toi ? Non merci, j'ai déjà assez donné pendant seize ans.

-Scorpius n'a pas besoin de sang impur pour sourire !

-Cesse de les qualifier ainsi Eleanora, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Si je te vois encore les mettre mal à l'aise, je jure que je rachète le cabinet de ton avocat et là on verra si le divorce n'ira pas plus vite.

Il la fusilla du regard une dernière fois puis la lâcha et partit vers la cuisine pour essayer de retrouver sa fille et Hermione. Eleanora le regarda partir avec des larmes de rage dans les yeux mais rien ne coula. Elle était bien trop blasée pour laisser couler sa faiblesse. Elle remonta les escaliers jusqu'à son bureau et se promit que la sang-de-bourbe et sa fille allaient passer un si mauvais séjour qu'elles ne viendraient plus jamais compliquer les choses avec Drago.

* * *

Ahah que de perspectives réjouissantes :) Je ne suis pas contre vos avis ! Et à bientôt ! (cette fois, promis)


	7. Le nouveau visage de l'Ennemi

**Bonjour bonjour ! Cette fois, nul retard, je suis forte n'est-ce pas ? Merci pour les nombreux ajouts (auteur, alerte, histoire...) ainsi que les reviews, tout me va droit au coeur !**

**Avya**: Pfiou! toujours au rendez-vous, t'es super forte :) Et oui c'était le 0 pointé pour Weasley qui m'a fait rire :)

**Senara38**: Ah! je suis fière que tu la traites de garce :D Ravie que ça te plaise, d'autant plus que tu m'as suivie sur ma précédente fiction, je me mets à chaque fois la pression en me demandant si tu vas apprécier quand même ^^'

**alex21hhr**: Wow de même, ton enthousiasme m'a transportée :)

**MioneDray4ever**: Tout le monde déteste Eleanora à ce que je vois ! ^^ Et oui j'aime beaucoup Ron, c'est le plus "vrai" du trio selon moi :) Et puis il est drôle ! Mais bon, je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas l'apprécier. :) Sinon, oui on peut voir le fait qu'il refuse de l'appeler Weasley comme de la jalousie, mais je pense qu'en fait c'est un peu trop tôt pour qu'il y ait ce genre de sentiments ambigus. Mais c'est vrai qu'en le lisant, on peut voir ça comme ça :) Merci énormément pour tes deux reviews !

**NanaFreezy**: Ah! j'y avais pas pensé, je devrai faire un épilogue où ils se rencontrent, lol

**Aodren**: Si tu aimes ce nouveau Drago, le chapitre qui suit devrait te donner quelques précisions :) Merci pour la review !

**Hilaidora**: ahah si tu savais à quel point :) Merci pour ta review, et en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.

**alena**: Tout d'abord merci pour tes deux reviews :) Ensuite, je dois t'avouer que cette fiction est terminée depuis deux ans, j'y apporte juste quelques modifications au fur et à mesure des postes... En fait si je n'ai pas posté c'est juste que je n'avais pas de connexion internet chez mes parents ! Voilà, tu sais tout :) C'est vrai que j'ai le don d'arrêter là où il faut pas, mais c'est très gentil de ta part de ne pas m'en vouloir ! Je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire t'intrigue, après tout c'est mon but..!

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 6: Le nouveau visage de l'Ennemi :

Drago retrouva effectivement Hermione et Selena dans la cuisine avec l'elfe de maison qui couinait qu'il était heureux de servir les Malefoy.

-Alors tu n'as pas repéré de faille Granger ?

-Weasley, je suis une Weasley maintenant, rétorqua Hermione en croisant les bras.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je refusais de t'appeler par ce nom infâme. Alors ? Mon elfe est-il assez bien traité ?

-Ce n'était pas le cas de Dobby en tout cas, ne put-elle s'empêcher de reprocher.

-C'était qui Dobby papa ? intervint Selena en tirant sur la veste de son père.

-L'elfe de maison de ton grand-père. Il a été très mal traité et s'est fait tuer par ta grand-tante Bellatrix.

-La moche et méchante tu veux dire ?

-Oui c'est ça, sourit Drago, fier de voir l'air surpris d'Hermione. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais apprendre à mes enfants à vénérer des mangemorts Granger ?

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas. Elle était déroutée par ce qu'elle découvrait dans cette maison. Elle qui avait toujours tenu Malefoy pour un petit prétentieux fils à papa, elle le découvrait fier d'être un bon père et tolérant. Il ne maltraitait même pas Muffin -même s'il n'était pas gentil avec lui pour autant. Hermione se surprit à se demander ce qui avait généré un tel changement chez son pire ennemi; était-ce la mort de ses parents ? La chute de Voldemort ? Ou autre chose..?

-Selena, sais-tu où sont ton frère et Rose ?

-Ils doivent être en train de visiter le jardin, la porte a claqué tout à l'heure.

-Tu irais les trouver pour me rendre un service ?

-Bah pourquoi tu le fais pas ?

-Parce que je préfère que ma crapule s'en charge, sourit Drago en la prenant dans ses bras pour la taquiner avec ses doigts chatouilleux.

La petite fille se tordit de rire puis cria qu'elle était d'accord pour que son père la repose.

-Tu vas dire à Rose de choisir sa robe pour le bal de demain, il y a cinq robes de différents types en évidence dans la buanderie. Je peux te faire confiance pour la laisser les essayer ?

Selena acquiesça fièrement et partit en sautillant et chantonnant. Drago la regarda avec une moue sceptique.

-Je crois que je vais arrêter de l'infantiliser, elle va finir à Gryffondor si ça continue.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire mais se reprit lorsque les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur elle avec malice. Il pria Muffin de se remettre au travail et l'elfe s'inclina respectueusement avant de retourner vers les réserves pour sélectionner les mets à préparer.

-Que dirais-tu de visiter le manoir Granger ?

-J'accepte seulement si tu arrêtes de m'appeler par mon nom de jeune fille, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Alors appelle-moi Drago... Hermione, sourit-il avec un air supérieur détestable. Tu viens maintenant ?

-Tu vas me faire un cours sur la richesse de ta famille si je dis oui ?

Il rit et lui promit d'écourter l'histoire du manoir au strict minimum. Elle soupira mais se laissa guider à travers le rez-de-chaussée. Il lui montra la salle à manger qui était immense, le salon qui avait des allures de boudoir 1800, la terrasse qui surplombait le domaine et donnait une vue superbe sur les montagnes au loin. Il lui fit ensuite visiter l'étage où il lui ouvrit nombre de portes menant sur des chambres d'amis luxueuses mais impersonnelles et froides. Il lui montra la porte du bureau de son épouse avec une grimace mal contenue puis ouvrit brièvement la porte de leur chambre plus pour info que par réelle intention de lui faire découvrir la chambre noire presque effrayante. Il lui rappela la chambre de Scorpius, lui montra celle de Selena qu'Hermione trouva charmante avec du vert pomme un peu partout et des serpents souriants. La préférence de l'enfant était déjà marquée mais ça ne dérangea pas vraiment Hermione. Il lui montra ensuite deux autres chambres d'amis impersonnelles puis une buanderie immense où ils entendirent les enfants crier et rire.

-Je ne te présente pas ta chambre je suppose, acheva-t-il.

-Et cette dernière porte ?

-Tu te moquerais de moi alors c'est non pour celle-ci.

-Et si j'y vais quand tu ne me surveilles pas ?

-La porte est protégée par quelques sorts dont un qui fait retentir un cri strident dans toute la maison. Si tu es sage, tu gagneras peut-être le droit d'y jeter un œil.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il lui sourit narquoisement.

-Je vais te laisser déambuler. Tu es libre d'aller partout, je serai dans mon bureau si tu as besoin. Je te déconseille de rechercher la compagnie de ma femme, elle n'est pas amicale.

-Tu sembles la détester, murmura Hermione malgré elle.

Il eut un regard hésitant puis sembla se faire violence pour changer de sujet.

-J'ai quelques trucs à préparer pour le bal de demain. Je t'en parlerai au dîner. Amuse-toi en attendant, fit-il avec un air moqueur calculé pour l'agacer.

Et elle fut en effet irritée de sa remarque car elle l'assassina du regard. Il la laissa derrière lui et retourna dans son bureau. Hermione soupira et s'appuya contre la rambarde. Elle s'était attendue à une épreuve mais ce n'était pas si dur que prévu. Après tout, elle venait de passer une heure en compagnie de celui qui fut son pire ennemi et elle ne l'avait pas détesté plus de cinq minutes d'affilé à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il avait presque été spirituel (en fait il l'avait été mais Hermione l'aimait trop peu pour le reconnaître pleinement...). Elle décida d'aller lire un livre sur la terrasse qui lui avait beaucoup plu et attrapa un livre moldu dans son sac avant de descendre s'asseoir sur la grande rambarde de la terrasse pour lire au soleil.

* * *

Rose tourna sur elle-même en se regardant sévèrement dans la glace qui lui renvoyait une image d'elle étrange. Elle qui adorait les jeans et détestait l'uniforme de Poudlard parce qu'elle devait porter une jupe, elle se retrouvait affublée d'une robe de soirée rouge et or, la seule selon elle digne d'être porté en pareille occasion. Scorpius lui assura qu'elle était très jolie avec une jolie teinte rouge vive presque aussi intense que la robe et Selena eut un rapide regard pour son costume à elle: vert pomme avec des serpents animés. C'était joli mais là, elle enviait plutôt Rose d'être aussi belle. Bien sûr, jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué, elle n'était pas une Malefoy pour rien et la franchise n'était pas son fort, encore moins avec les inconnus.

Rose finit par décréter que la rouge et or irait très bien et ce fut l'heure d'aller dîner.

Ils allèrent déposer la robe sur le lit de Rose dans la chambre de Scorpius puis descendirent dans la salle à manger. Scorpius fit asseoir Rose à côté de lui alors que Selena prenait place en face d'eux sur sa chaise un peu rehaussée pour qu'elle puisse se tenir avec dignité. Eleanora eut un regard noir pour Rose mais cette dernière ne le remarqua pas car elle parlait avec Scorpius de l'argenterie. En bon Malefoy, il se vantait du prix et de la qualité des couverts et Rose se moqua de lui gentiment. Ils se disputèrent légèrement comme à leur habitude mais Drago n'y fit pas attention. Il se leva en se demandant où était passé Hermione et se souvint qu'elle avait eut l'air d'apprécier la terrasse.

Il s'y dirigea et la trouva endormie sur la rambarde de pierre avec un livre ouvert sur le ventre.

-Tu comptes faire la sieste toute la soirée ou tu vas nous honorer de ta présence à table ? ironisa-t-il lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

La pauvre se réveilla en sursaut et s'informa de l'heure. Elle eut une moue désolée qui permit à Drago de se moquer d'elle et il la pria de le suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger où le repas était servi. Hermione prit place entre Selena et Drago, en face de sa fille et garda une légère teinte rouge, navrée d'avoir été si honteusement découverte en pleine sieste par son hôte et ancien ennemi.

Le début du repas, elle le passa à écouter Scorpius et Rose se disputer puis se réconcilier; puis Drago se décida à parler du bal.

-J'ai racheté un cabinet d'avocats au nord de Londres et pour faire passer la pilule, j'ai organisé cette soirée dansante un peu ridicule et pompeuse. Tu n'es pas obligée d'y participer mais si tu le souhaites, nous avons de quoi te fournir une robe de bal en une heure à peine.

-J'en serai, je refuse de laisser Rose seule à une telle soirée.

-Je ne comptais pas la laisser divaguer à sa guise si c'est ce que tu crains. Tu oublies que j'ai deux enfants particulièrement turbulents.

-Je tiens tout de même à être présente.

-Comme tu voudras. J'enverrai Muffin te chercher une robe.

-Comment être sûre qu'elle m'ira ?

-Voyons Hermione, tout te va, sourit-il.

L'intéressée plongea dans son assiette pour cacher sa surprise à l'entente de ce compliment et elle n'osa pas regarder Eleanora qui devait être en train de trouver mille façons de la tuer à petit feu.

* * *

La porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit et elle remonta les draps sur sa chemise nuit instinctivement. Elle se détendit lorsqu'elle vit Rose entrer et venir lui faire un câlin de remerciement.

-C'est super ici, Scorpius m'a dit que demain on ferait du balai dans le jardin.

-Tu feras attention Rosie, hein ? s'inquiéta malgré elle Hermione.

-Mais oui, rit Rose. Et toi ? Ça te plaît un peu ici ?

-Plus que je ne le croyais en tout cas.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'aimais pas le père de Scorpius ?

-Je... Ne sais plus vraiment, avoua Hermione là encore malgré elle.

-Moi je le trouve très gentil et en plus il est drôle avec toi.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il dise ça pour plaisanter Rosie.

-Si, parce qu'il sourit tout le temps quand il dit ça. C'est pas qu'un Serpentard et un fils de riche maman, Scorpius était comme ça pour moi jusqu'à ce que je le connaisse mieux.

Hermione se força à sourire et Rose lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de partir se coucher. Hermione soupira et s'allongea dans le grand lit. Elle songea à Ron, que dirait-il quand Rose rentrerait enchantée de sa visite au manoir Malefoy et surtout, séduite par le nouveau charme de Drago..? Hermione elle-même avait déjà du mal à lui faire des reproches. Il était agaçant, mais elle sentait qu'il ne la méprisait plus du tout. Il entretenait les habitudes plus qu'une haine quelconque. Elle soupira et tenta de trouver le sommeil: Ron allait être fou.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, et à bientôt sans doute :)


	8. Robes & Réflexions

Après la dure labeur qu'éditer mon profil ffnet a été, j'ai le plaisir de vous poster un nouveau chapitre :)

Avec toujours pour commencer, une réponse à vos reviews:

**Hilaidora**: Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail mais je tiens encore à te remercier pour ta review. =)

**Senara38**: et je persiste à approuver que c'est une garce ! ^^ C'est vrai que Selena c'est un joli prénom, moi-même je l'ai piqué quelque-part-dans-un-livre-mais-je-sais-plus-lequel. Oh, et je suis tout à fait d'accord: Galatée, c'est carrément du prénom x) Je suis contente que ça te plaise et merci pour la ola ! \o/

**MioneDray 4ever**: lol je vois déjà l'alliance explosive entre les deux parents frustrés ! Merci pour la review :)

**Vera Bennett**: La folie de Ron viendra en effet :) Et je suis contente que la position de médiatrice de Rose t'ait plu, j'aimais bien l'idée qu'elle apporte un regard neuf à sa maman pour la faire réfléchir :) Merci pour la review et bonne année à toi aussi !

**alex21hhr**: Ahah, tout le monde déteste la maman, la pauvre elle est incomprise :) En tout cas merci pour ton enthousiasme :D

**Caroo**: Je n'ai pas précisé cette fois-ci ce qu'Harry a dit à Ron, mais plus loin dans la fiction, il y aura une discussion assez similaire et bien moins futile, alors j'ai choisi de ne pas mettre la scène d'explication. :) Et c'est vrai que Draco est pour le moment plutôt prévoyant envers Hermione avec cette chambre, mais ah, il n'a pas fini :) Merci pour les deux reviews :)

**alena**: Eh bien je suis heureuse que tu en sois heureuse.^^ En même temps j'aime pas quand les auteurs mettent un mois à poster une suite donc j'essaye de ne pas faire la même chose =) Merci pour la review, en espérant que le nouveau Drago continuera à te plaire!

**HoolaPop's**: Wow, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait chaud au coeur :)

* * *

_Chapitre 7: Robes & Réflexions:_

Hermione avait passé sa journée à lire après avoir prévenu sa secrétaire qu'elle serait absente pour deux jours encore. Elle s'était ennuyée un peu mais n'avait pas osé déambuler dans le manoir de peur de tomber sur Eleanora. Drago n'était pas là pour la journée, il avait des réunions avant le bal. Des sorciers étaient venus décorer la maison et préparer la soirée. Hermione avait espionné sa fille et les deux enfants Malefoy par sa fenêtre mais en était vite arrivée à la conclusion qu'il ne leur arriverait rien puisque Muffin, l'elfe de maison, gardait un œil sur eux et intervenait dès que l'un des enfants penchait un peu trop de son balai.

Vers dix-sept heures, elle entendit la porte du manoir grincer et en déduisit que Drago était de retour. Elle n'alla pas vérifier et préféra continuer de s'ennuyer sur son deuxième livre de la journée. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et elle répondit évasivement d'entrer.

-Bonjour Hermione, l'interpella Drago en entrant. Je t'apporte la robe que Muffin t'a dégotée.

Hermione se tourna et vit une jolie robe bleu vif que Drago fit atterrir sur le lit en douceur d'un coup de baguette. Hermione en resta bouche bée.

-Mais comment tu veux que je rembourse ça ? finit-elle par lâcher en se levant.

-Pas la peine de me rembourser, je te l'offre.

-Mais enfin...

-Hey, je suis un gosse de riche qui lui-même est super riche, cette robe c'est comme acheter un bouquin d'occasion pour moi, se vanta-t-il.

-Tu es décidément trop arrogant... Mais merci.

-Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée au moins ?

-Non, mentit-elle.

-Bon, je te trouverai une occupation pour demain dans ce cas. Ton ennui est intolérable.

-Mais j'ai dit que...

-Je ne suis pas un idiot Hermione.

-Ah bon ? sourit-elle pour la première fois.

Il lui rendit son sourire puis la pria de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit.

Il la fit entrer dans son bureau et tapota une porte close que Hermione n'avait pas remarqué lors de la visite de la veille. La petite pièce qu'elle découvrit était une mini bibliothèque plutôt classe et qui avait des allures de coffre-fort.

-J'ai pas fini de trier ce qu'il y a là donc fais attention en y touchant. Certains sont plein de magie noire.

Hermione acquiesça puis frôla une étagère du bout des doigts. Elle adorait le contact des livres et ce qui s'en dégageait. Elle était sûre de trouver des perles parmi tous ces livres anciens et sûrement très rares.

-Tu vas être toute poussiéreuse Hermione, la prévint Drago en la regardant avec une mine amusée. Tu auras tout le temps de revenir ici demain, pour l'instant tu devrais aller te préparer pour le bal. Les premiers invités seront là dans deux heures et je ne compte pas m'occuper tout seul des trois enfants sales qui ont passé la journée dehors.

-Je m'occupe de ma fille et je te laisse tes enfants, rétorqua Hermione avec un air de défi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle quittait la pièce et il referma sa bibliothèque secrète avec un sourire satisfait.

* * *

Hermione appela Rose qui la rejoignit dans sa chambre et lui intima d'aller se doucher. Rose obéit avec un air penaud, consciente que sa mère lui reprochait la couche de saleté qu'elle avait accumulé de façon si infantile. Lorsque la petite fille sortit propre de la salle de bain, sa mère l'aida à enfiler la robe rouge et or que Rose avait choisi la veille puis coiffa les cheveux de sa fille tout en étant totalement ailleurs, au milieu des livres qu'elle avait découvert un peu plus tôt.

-Tu sais quoi maman ?

-Non Rose, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire, se reprit Hermione.

-Drago nous a donnés la permission de onze heures du soir ! Papa il allait jamais plus loin que dix heures, c'est trop bien hein ?

-Et que comptes-tu faire au milieu de tous ces adultes mondains jusqu'à une heure si tardive ?

-Scorpius a dit qu'on jouerait aux adultes et qu'on devra imiter son papa et sa maman. Ça va être drôle, se réjouit Rose avec un sourire enthousiasme.

Hermione se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne voyait pas l'amusement dans le fait d'imiter un Malefoy hautain et insupportablement snob et sa femme totalement glacée. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était qu'elle, allait s'ennuyer profondément. Avec un peu de chance, elle rencontrerait des connaissances mais elle priait pour que ce soit d'une autre maison que Serpentard. Après tout, lors des procès, elle avait envoyé pas mal de parents des serpentards à Azkaban... Dont celui de Drago, songea-t-elle. Pourtant il ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, peut-être que ça venait du fait qu'Harry et elle avait défendu Narcissa Malefoy grâce à qui Harry avait pu rester en vie dans la forêt interdite... Mais son père était mort à Azkaban, personne n'avait jamais su comment, on l'avait juste retrouvé au milieu d'une mare de sang, glacé. Quelques mois plus tard, sa femme l'avait suivi mais là, Hermione n'avait jamais su de quoi elle était morte. Elle avait supposé le chagrin mais ça ne ressemblait pas à la grande blonde froide et hautaine qui n'avait plus semblé attachée à son mari.

Non, la sympathie singulière de Drago Malefoy n'avait aucune explication logique.

-C'est bon je suis belle ? demanda Rose en sortant sa mère de sa rêverie.

-Tu es magnifique ma puce, sourit Hermione en détaillant la grâce de sa fille avec satisfaction.

Rose avait toujours été très jolie; ses cheveux hérités de sa mère n'avait pas un côté indomptables mais plutôt soyeux, ses yeux bleus hérités cette fois de son père lui donnait un regard perçant mais charmant et les quelques taches de rousseur sur son nez fin ajoutait de la malice dans son visage élancé. Elle avait une longue silhouette et était un peu grande pour son âge, un trait emprunté à son père là encore. La seule autre marque de fabrique qu'elle avait emprunté à sa mère était une tâche de naissance sur l'épaule droite. Hermione et Ron s'étaient toujours félicités du charme de leur fille mais n'avaient jamais compris d'où lui venait sa discrétion et sa tendance à vouloir toujours pardonner les méfaits les plus sombres.

-Tu peux aller rejoindre Scorpius Rosie, je vais profiter de la dernière heure pour moi aussi me préparer.

-Tu vas être toute seule au bal ?

-Je doute que ton père ait ne serait-ce qu'une mince envie de venir ici pour jouer les maris parfaits.

-Papa en mari parfait ? Ça doit être drôle, s'esclaffa Rose.

Hermione suivit sa fille dans son hilarité puis la pria de la laisser. Rose acquiesça et quitta la pièce pour aller rejoindre Scorpius qui était avec son père dans sa chambre.

Drago lui adressa un sourire lorsqu'elle entra et se concentra sur le nœud papillon de son fils tout en complimentant Rose sur son allure lionnesque. La jeune fille éclata de rire et s'assit sur une chaise en prenant soin de ne pas froisser sa robe.

-Pourquoi vous n'aimiez pas ma maman Drago ? demanda Rose au bout d'un moment.

-Parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas non plus, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire. Et cesse de me vouvoyer, je n'ai pas encore quarante ans.

-D'accord, mais je parle de la vraie raison, insista Rose.

-Je n'en suis pas vraiment fier. Les Malefoy sont une vieille famille de sang pur ma chère Rose et les principes qu'on m'avait enseigné me poussait à voir en ta mère une simple erreur de la nature, une abomination. Et puis, elle était la meilleure amie de mes deux pires ennemis.

-Alors c'était juste un truc de gamins ? s'étonna Rose.

Drago rit en mettant un point final à la tenue de son fils à qui il conseilla d'aller coiffer sa tignasse blonde. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rose pour s'asseoir face à elle.

-Oui Rose, c'était juste un truc de gamins.

-Et pourquoi maintenant ça change ?

-Parce que tu es la seule qui ait rendu le sourire à mon fils et ça, c'est grâce à ta mère. Si elle n'était pas intervenue, tu ne serais pas là et Scorpius broierait du noir.

-Papa, intervint Scorpius en sortant de sa salle de bain, ça va comme ça ?

Drago regarda la classe évidente de son fils avec un air suffisant, le garçon avait hérité de la classe Malefoy mais pas de leur insolence. Il avait tout d'un séducteur mais on voyait immédiatement qu'il était inoffensif. Drago espéra mentalement que cette innocence resterait mais ne serait jamais un problème. Ils étaient d'un milieu violent qui ne pardonne jamais.

-Tu es très bien, sourit Drago. Tu en penses quoi Rose ?

-Il est beau, rougit la jeune fille.

Scorpius eut un sourire éblouissant alors que Drago retenait son rire. Il se leva et déclara qu'il devait aller s'occuper de Selena.

Il s'arrêta devant le miroir pour réajuster son col de tenue de soirée puis entra dans la chambre de sa fille qui se battait avec sa robe verte et argent. Drago attrapa la petite fille dans ses bras pour la faire arrêter de gigoter puis l'aida à ajuster sa robe et coiffer ses cheveux lisses.

-Selena, soupira-t-il au bout d'un moment, ce que je vais dire, je te le dis maintenant et je ne veux pas avoir à le répéter, c'est d'accord ?

-Oui papa.

-Tu iras te coucher à dix heures et sans caprice. Tu ne joueras pas dans les jambes des gens et tu ne dévoreras pas le buffet dans son intégralité. Oh, et si tu touches à un verre d'alcool, je jure que tu auras les fesses si rouges après que je me serai occupé de toi que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant une semaine.

-Mais...

-Selena, menaça Drago, son regard acier ancré dans les yeux azurs de sa fille.

-Oui papa, je serai sage, souffla la petite fille.

Drago la regarda un moment, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tentait pas de se défiler mais Selena le regarda très sérieusement et sans ciller.

Au contraire de son frère, Selena avait l'élégance glacée et l'assurance presque hautaine des Malefoy. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était presque effrayante dans sa froideur et son regard calculateur. Bien sûr elle restait une jolie petite fille mais son père croyait parfois croiser les yeux de sa propre mère lorsque les yeux de Selena brillaient de rage... Ça l'avait déstabilisé les premières fois puis il avait accepté le fait que sa fille ait reçu l'héritage Malefoy avec autant de sérénité.

Selena changea ses yeux de glace pour lui lancer un sourire éblouissant et un coin de la bouche de son père se releva, amusé. Il se leva, la pria d'attendre dans sa chambre l'heure puis sortit.

Il frappa à la porte d'Hermione et entendit le droit d'entrer. Elle était derrière le paravent et il resta donc sur le pas de la porte.

-Excuse-moi, je peux te demander un service ? s'enquit-il.

-Ça dépend duquel, répondit-elle, méfiante.

-Tu pourrais t'occuper de Selena ce soir ? Je ne lui fais pas confiance, ce n'est pas un ange.

-D'accord je m'occuperai d'elle, dit-elle, rassurée à l'idée d'avoir une occupation.

-Elle ne t'ennuiera pas longtemps, elle doit aller au lit à vingt-deux heures.

-Ça ne me pose pas de souci.

-Merci beaucoup. Tu es bientôt prête ? Les invités vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

-Je me bats avec la fermeture éclair et j'arrive.

-Sers-toi de ta baguette, se moqua-t-il.

Elle passa la tête sur le côté du paravent pour le fusiller du regard et il rit à la vue d'une Hermione énervée et échevelée.

Il finit par la laisser tranquille et rejoignit le Hall pour donner ses ordres à Muffin et aux deux autres elfes de maison venus l'aider pour l'occasion. Eleanora fit son apparition en haut de l'escalier et Drago lui jeta un bref regard. Elle était magnifiquement froide dans sa robe argentée et ses cheveux blonds presque blancs étaient comme gelés dans une coiffure compliquée. N'importe quel homme l'aurait trouvée terriblement belle et effrayante; son mari la trouva pâle, et orgueilleuse inutilement. Il lui fit un vague compliment sur sa prestance puis se concentra à nouveau sur Muffin qui lui couinait qu'ils avaient un problème avec le dessert. Drago s'énerva après eux et les elfes repartirent dans la cuisine, encore tremblants.

Le manoir Malefoy était désormais plus glaciale que jamais, la nuit était tombée, créant un sentiment d'enfermement presque effrayant. Et ses habitants avaient la classe des Malefoy, une classe inquiétante et réfrigérante, comme figée dans une beauté superficielle et cruelle. Seule deux touches de couleur se détachaient mais si l'une d'elle était ravie et rayonnait, l'autre était déjà désespérée et la perspective d'une telle soirée lui avait donné des frissons d'effroi qui ne semblaient plus vouloir la quitter...

* * *

To be continued... Avouez que vous me détestez :)


	9. Le bal Malefoy

Pfiou! après un week-end sans connexion et avec pour seule consolation ma fiction sur Rogue, me voilà enfin pour un nouveau chapitre !

**HoolaPop's**: ahah, me détester viendra :D Désolée pour l'attente un peu plus longue que prévue, je n'avais pas internet ce week-end :/ Quant au fait que tu te qualifies de "lectrice execrable", j'essaierai de ne pas trop trembler de peur. :) (De toute façon, en postant un chapitre, j'ai toujours peur.^^) Merci !

**Senara38**: Merci de ne pas me détester ! :D Et oui oui, ils ont à peu près 13 ans (me souviens pas de leurs dates d'anniversaire...) Quant aux péripéties d'Hermione, c'est dans le chapitre :) Merci pour la review !

**Luunie**: Merci d'avoir laissé une review, surtout que ton avis m'a fait très plaisir :) Je jetterai sans doute un coup d'oeil à ta fiction mais il faudra que je trouve le temps, lire des OS c'est plus pratique quand on est en prépa! ^^'

**audrey**: Navrée de t'avoir frustrée ! :) J'espère que la chapitre réparera l'erreur !

**alex21hhr**: Désolée pour l'attente, voilà le bal et tous ses aléas :) et merci !

**alena**: Arf, je rougis rien qu'en relisant ta review ^^' Merci beaucoup ! Oh, et tu m'as percée à jour, j'aime beaucoup Tara Duncan :) mais le prénom ne vient pas de là, je me suis souvenue que Selena était dans Tara il y a quelques jours en lisant le nouveau tome. ^^

**Crockford**: Tout d'abord bienvenue :) et merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis ravie que tu sois autant enthousiasmée, j'espère que ça continuera et que ce chapitre me fera remonter dans ton estime ! ^^

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 8: Le bal Malefoy:_

Hermione soupira, elle regardait le parc illuminée à travers l'une des fenêtres de sa chambre et cherchait vainement le courage nécessaire pour affronter la soirée. Ron aurait été d'un tel secours à cet instant, mais la simple idée de Ron au manoir Malefoy était utopique et presque plus effrayante que ce qui l'attendait. Harry aurait peut-être eu le courage de venir lui... Mais elle doutait de l'enthousiasme de Ginny.

Hermione soupira, elle était seule. Sa fille serait occupée à jouer les gamines modèles au bras de Scorpius Malefoy et elle, pauvre héroïne de la guerre, jouerait les nounous improvisés pour une enfant qui serait bien plus à l'aise qu'elle.

Un petit coup à sa porte la sortit de ses réflexions et Selena entra, superbe dans sa robe verte et argent et presque effrayante tant elle était déterminée. Elle fit néanmoins un sourire timide à Hermione qui le lui rendit faiblement.

-Les invités sont là, il faut que vous veniez sinon je ne peux pas descendre.

Hermione acquiesça et prit la main que la petite fille lui tendait. Elles sortirent de la pièce et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au Hall d'entrée où des manteaux s'entassaient sur une bonne trentaine de portemanteaux. Elle entendit un brouhaha indéchiffrable provenir de la foule accumulée dans le Hall. Hermione inspira et la main de Selena se fit un peu plus ferme sur la sienne.

-Vous êtes très belle, assura la petite fille, il ne faut pas avoir peur.

-Merci Selena, sourit Hermione, mais avec une enfant telle que toi à mes côtés, il est normal que je sois stressée, j'ai tellement peur que tu me voles la vedette.

Selena rit et Hermione se détendit à l'entente de ce rire, comme s'il était le chaînon manquant à son courage.

-Et arrête de me vouvoyer, d'accord ? reprit Hermione.

-D'accord, on y va ?

Hermione hocha la tête et elles rejoignirent les escaliers. Lors de leur descente des marches, Hermione sentit que les regards se tournaient vers elle et tenta de se convaincre qu'ils regardaient tous la fille Malefoy mais en levant un peu les yeux, elle comprit que les regards curieux ou subjugués lui étaient destinés. Elle repéra Drago sur la troisième marche, au côté de sa femme silencieuse mais qui la fusillait du regard. Drago se tourna vers elle et eut un sourire narquois en voyant la beauté chaleureuse de son invitée. Il monta quelques marches pour tendre la main à Hermione qui hésita mais la prit finalement en se disant qu'elle ferait un scandale si elle le refusait juste parce qu'elle lui en voulait de la mettre au centre de l'attention.

-Messieurs dames, je vous présente l'héroïne de Guerre, la très célèbre Hermione Granger.

Des applaudissements retentirent, couvrant les commentaires murmurés. Hermione aurait voulu tuer Malefoy, elle savait qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à la mettre mal à l'aise et le fait qu'il l'ait nommé par son nom de jeune fille ne pouvait pas être une faute d'inattention.

-Et à côté de cette magnifique femme qui nous a fait l'honneur d'être ici ce soir, ma fille: Selena Malefoy.

Des applaudissements polis s'élevèrent et Selena s'inclina brièvement avant d'adresser à son père un regard ravi. Drago mena Hermione au bas des marches puis posa une main au milieu de son dos pour se pencher vers elle et murmurer:

-Je crois que Luna Lovegood s'est glissée vers le buffet.

Hermione voulut dire quelque chose de désobligeant mais Drago était déjà retourné auprès de sa femme. Elle fusilla du regard la silhouette arrogante du maître de maison puis entraîna Selena avec elle à la recherche de Luna, se demandant ce que la jeune fille illuminée pouvait bien faire ici. Elle trouva la blonde en train d'analyser à voix haute un hors-d'œuvre, le soupçonnant d'être à base de viande d'une créature inexistante.

-Bonsoir Luna.

-Oh ! Hermione ! Ça alors, je m'attendais à quelque chose de bizarre ici mais pas à te trouver.

-Je te présente Selena Malefoy, la fille de Drago Malefoy. Selena, voici Luna Lovegood, une amie à moi.

-Bonjour Miss Lovegood, fit poliment Selena.

-Quelle charmante petite fille, se réjouit Luna. Dis-moi, ton papa est-il au courant que son parc réunit toutes les conditions favorables à l'évolution d'un Ronflak Cornu ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Selena et lui fit un clin d'œil. Selena comprit qu'il ne fallait pas se formaliser de l'étrangeté de la femme en face d'elle et sourit.

-J'en ai jamais vu dans le jardin mais il y a une bête qui vient des fois, c'est peut-être lui.

-Fabuleux, il faudra que je demande l'autorisation à ton père d'aller voir où il se cache.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Luna ? intervint Hermione qui doutait de la compréhension de Drago.

-Oh, je ne reste pas longtemps. Mon père m'envoie ici pour écouter le discours de Drago Malefoy, il veut en parler dans le prochain numéro du Chicaneur.

-Ton père cautionne le rachat d'un cabinet d'avocat par un aussi riche héritier ?

-Non pas du tout, il veut juste avoir le discours de Malefoy pour prouver qu'il a été infesté par un Nargol malveillant et qu'il veut maintenant prendre possession de tout le monde magique.

-Oh... La routine hein ? sourit Hermione.

-Mais c'est quoi un Nargol ? s'étonna Selena.

-Naïve petite fille, soupira Luna en enfournant le hors-d'œuvre qu'elle avait dans la main.

Hermione se tourna vers Selena et lui fit comprendre par une moue gênée que Luna était un peu folle parfois.

Elles furent interrompues par Drago Malefoy qui commença son discours sur une petite estrade après avoir lancé un _Sonorus_. Les crépitements des appareils photos éclairaient son visage pâle et son sourire supérieur alors qu'il expliquait tous les bénéfices du rachat qu'il avait fait, promettant un avenir meilleur auquel lui-même ne croyait pas. Hermione n'écouta pas la moitié du discours, elle était concentrée sur Luna qui buvait les paroles de Drago Malefoy avec une expression désolée, comme si elle le savait atteint d'une maladie incurable. Hermione eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire et Selena à côté d'elle, pouffait malgré son désir d'être parfaitement impassible et attentive au discours de son père. Mais elle trouvait Luna bien trop marrante pour se concentrer sur le langage indéchiffrable de son cher papa.

Le discours prit fin et Hermione n'applaudit pas. Elle se fichait de ce que Malefoy venait de dire pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air et qu'elle le trouvait franchement irrespectueux de prendre tous les employés de cette boîte pour des imbéciles. Les journalistes partirent quelques minutes plus tard et après une longue discussion avec Luna, cette dernière salua Hermione et Selena chaleureusement en les priant de garder les yeux grand ouverts.

Selena regarda la silhouette de la blonde se diriger vers la sortie avec un air sceptique puis leva le nez vers Hermione.

-Elle est vraiment comme ça tout le temps ? s'enquit avec incrédulité la petite fille.

-Oh oui, rit Hermione. Et là encore, je l'ai trouvé un peu moins en forme.

Selena éclata de rire et elle proposa à Hermione de se rapprocher du buffet pour pouvoir manger. Pendant que Selena engloutissait des hors-d'œuvre à une allure mesurée le plus possible, Hermione se fit draguer par un homme corpulent qui se présenta comme issu de Poufsouffle et admirateur du travail qu'elle avait fourni lors des procès. Hermione lui répondit poliment mais l'homme se rapprochait un peu trop à son goût.

De la musique s'éleva et les premières danses furent accordées. Hermione vit furtivement la glaciale Eleanora tournoyer dans les bras de son mari qui semblait blasé plus que ravi. Elle ne put en voir plus car l'homme qui lui tenait la grappe se rapprocha encore, devenant réellement envahissant. Selena ne remarqua en rien le fait que son accompagnatrice était bloquée entre la table et l'homme entreprenant puisqu'elle était absorbée par la vue de Scorpius et Rose non loin de là qui valsaient majestueusement. Selena les soupçonna de s'être entraînés en cachette pour paraître aussi adultes. Les invités les regardaient avec des airs attendris ou étonnés et Drago Malefoy se félicitait intérieurement d'une telle réussite.

Selena décrocha ses yeux des danseurs et s'enquit enfin de la situation de Hermione. Elle la vit immensément mal à l'aise face à l'homme qui avait entrepris de lui caresser la joue malgré les protestations de Hermione qui n'avait de cesse de lui retirer sa main. Selena s'approcha d'eux avec un air indigné.

-Monsieur, vous embêtez l'hôte de la maison Malefoy, fit-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

L'homme se recula, surpris, et vit que c'était Selena qui lui avait parlé sur un ton aussi sec. Il éclata de rire en la disant une « charmante petite fille » puis reporta son attention sur Hermione.

-Voyons je ne vous importune pas Hermione, nous faisions juste connaissance.

-C'est Mme Weasley, répéta Hermione pour la centième fois.

-Peu importe, il n'est pas là le héros hein ? sourit l'homme avec un clin d'œil impudique.

Selena comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus sur l'homme et qu'il était un peu trop décidé à coller son corps à celui de Hermione qui paraissait dégoûtée. Elle disparut donc dans la foule, se faufilant facilement grâce à sa petite taille.

Elle atteignit son père qui parlait avec un couple et tira sur son costume.

-Selena voyons, tu devais être avec Hermione, la réprimanda Drago.

-Mais Hermione elle a un problème papa, il faut que tu viennes dire au monsieur de la laisser tranquille.

-Veuillez m'excuser, fit Drago à l'intention du couple qui le saluèrent avant de s'éloigner. Bon, reprit-il, amène-moi voir ce problème.

Selena prit la main de son père en l'entraînant et le faisant marcher très vite jusqu'au buffet. Drago eut une vision plutôt comique de la situation. Hermione était coincée et avait reculé ses épaules à un tel point qu'elle était à moitié couchée sur la table pour éviter l'homme qui cherchait ses lèvres. Heureusement que personne ne semblait voir ce qu'il se passait, tous trop occupés à regarder Scorpius et Rose. Il s'approcha d'un pas vif en priant Selena d'aller trouver sa mère. La petite fille voulut protester mais le regard d'acier de son père l'en dissuada.

Il s'approcha du couple improbable et Hermione eut une lueur de supplication lorsqu'elle le vit.

-Bonsoir Mr Vanaten, belle soirée ?

L'intéressé fit volte face en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur et prit une jolie teinte rouge malaise alors que Hermione soupirait de soulagement.

-Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec mon invitée d'honneur et que c'est un plaisir pour vous... Malheureusement d'après le témoignage de ma fille et ce que j'en vois, ce n'est pas un plaisir partagé.

-Pas du tout, Hermione vous le dira elle-même, nous...

-Il n'y a pas de nous et c'est Mme Weasley, cingla Hermione qui reprenait du mordant.

-Mr Vanaten, je crois avoir vu votre employeur dans la foule, je lui toucherai deux mots au sujet de vos manières d'aborder les femmes, je crois qu'il accueillera la nouvelle avec joie.

L'homme bredouilla en devenant encore plus rouge, humilié. Drago se tourna vers Hermione et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle ne se fit pas prier et vint à ses côtés.

-Maintenant, si tu m'accordais cette danse Hermione ? sourit Drago en se désintéressant de l'homme.

-Je te dois bien ça, murmura-t-elle.

Il eut une moue moqueuse dont Hermione ne se formalisa pas et ils rejoignirent la piste de danse. Hermione trouva quelque chose de singulier dans le fait de valser dans les bras de son ex-pire ennemi. C'était étrange de sentir sa main délicatement posée dans le milieu de son dos et l'autre autour de la sienne. Le contact de leurs deux corps avait un drôle de symbole, songea-t-elle.

-T'ai-je dit à quel point tu illuminais ce manoir habituellement glacial ?

-Je ne crois pas, sourit Hermione. Mais je ne te forcerai pas à le faire. Je t'ai remercié d'avoir sauvé mon honneur aussi héroïquement ?

-Je ne crois pas non plus, s'esclaffa-t-il.

...

-Tu sais, ta femme va finir par me tuer, fit Hermione un silence plus tard.

-Ne te soucie pas d'elle, lorsque tu es avec moi tu ne risques rien. Mais je la soupçonne d'être à l'origine de ta mésaventure avec Vanaten.

-Si c'est le cas, je compte lui dire deux mots sur ma façon de voir les choses, grinça Hermione.

Drago rit et la danse prit fin. Il s'inclina brièvement puis ils se dirigèrent vers Eleanora et Selena. La petite fille était en larmes alors que sa mère fulminait.

-Elle refuse d'aller se coucher, s'exaspéra Eleanora à l'intention de Drago.

-Selena tu m'as fait une promesse, menaça Drago.

-De toute façon y a que ton travail qui compte ! sanglota la petite fille.

-Ça suffit jeune fille, maintenant tu montes dormir, s'impatienta Drago.

-Tu dis que tu veux être différent de nos grands-parents parce que eux t'aimaient pas mais toi tu préfères ton travail, tu préfères nous oublier ! T'es pas mieux qu'eux !

Drago leva la main vers Selena et Hermione intervint malgré elle en se glissant entre Drago et sa fille.

-Je crois que la fatigue a plus de prise sur elle que sa raison, marmonna-t-elle maladroitement alors que le maître de maison la dévisageait, furieux. Viens Selena, reprit Hermione en attrapant la main de la petite fille.

Selena lança un dernier regard blessé à son père puis suivit Hermione en pleurant.

Elles montèrent les escaliers et Hermione aida Selena à se mettre en pyjama, la petite fille ayant quelques difficultés à pleurer et coordonner ses mouvements en même temps. Elle s'assit sur le lit alors que Selena se pelotonnait sous les couvertures.

-Merci, finit-elle par dire lorsque ses larmes furent calmées.

-Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça Selena ? s'enquit Hermione, perdue.

-Tu l'as vu souriant mais il est pas toujours comme ça. Souvent il est triste et s'enferme dans son bureau pendant des heures quand il rentre des réunions. J'ai jamais connu mon papa vraiment content. Il rêve tout le temps, mais moi je pense que c'est des cauchemars, parce qu'il serait pas si malheureux si c'étaient des beaux rêves...

-Et ta mère ?

-Elle ne nous aime pas beaucoup. Elle préférerait avoir papa pour elle toute seule, elle croit que c'est à cause de nous qu'il l'aime plus. Elle est tout le temps jalouse, même de toi... Scorpius il l'aime beaucoup parce qu'il dit que j'ai pas connu la maman heureuse que lui a eu. Moi je la déteste.

-Tu devrais dormir Selena, demain sera un autre jour.

-Il est comment ton mari à toi ? insista l'enfant.

-Oh... Eh bien... Il est... Roux.

-Il est drôle ?

-Il l'était.

-Et maintenant ?

-Un peu moins... Mais c'est à cause de son travail.

-Quand je serai grande j'aurai pas de travail, ça rend les papas tristes le travail.

Hermione sourit et serra la main de Selena dans la sienne.

-Dors Selena, ne perds pas ton temps à vouloir grandir si vite.

-Mais si j'étais grande je pourrai rendre le sourire à mon papa... murmura tristement l'enfant.

Hermione soupira et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la porte puis se tourna une dernière fois vers Selena.

-A trop vouloir grandir, tu vas te perdre Selena. Ce qui arrive à ton père n'est pas de ton fait.

Puis elle sortit pour rejoindre la foule.

Elle aperçut Rose et Scorpius qui se faisaient complimenter par deux couples visiblement enchantés, elle vit Drago et sa femme parler avec un homme imposant, un sourire qui sonnait faux sur leurs lèvres... Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la terrasse qui était quasiment déserte. Elle s'assit sur le mur de pierre dans un coin et appuya sa tête contre le mur de la maison.

Se pouvait-il que Selena ressente les choses plus lucidement que son grand frère ? Et pire, pourquoi Drago était-il si insaisissable pour sa cadette qu'il semblait pourtant adorer..?

* * *

Mmh, je ne sais pas trop quelle question vous poser, alors je suppose que c'est à vous de me dire ce qui vous a marqués. =)

A bientôt !


	10. Vérifications

Bonjour ! Je suis vraiment navrée mais j'ai essayé de poster hier soir -à une heure indue- et ma connexion a planté. Je reposte donc maintenant, mais je n'ai plus les réponses aux reviews. Je suis vraiment désolée, je promets de répondre aux prochaines (euh... s'il y en a ?) en postant Samedi ! D'ici, chapitre transition, il en faut bien quelques uns :)

* * *

_Chapitre 9: Vérification :_

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain et attrapa du papier et de l'encre avant de descendre déjeuner. Elle retrouva Rose et Scorpius en grande discussion et s'assit en face d'eux après les avoir salués. Rose lui adressa un sourire complice alors que Scorpius lui réservait un regard pétillant et plein de remerciements. Elle leur sourit puis se mit à écrire ses lettres: une pour Ron et Hugo, une autre pour Harry et enfin une pour la bibliothèque du ministère afin de donner ses instructions à sa secrétaire. Celle à Ron et Hugo fut brève et neutre, espérant sûrement épargner à Ron le fait qu'elle ne souffre pas d'être là où elle était. Celle à Harry le remerciait, Rose avait retrouvé le sourire. Celle pour sa secrétaire fut longue et ennuyeuse.

-Maman, l'interpella Rose, on peut aller dans la forêt du parc ? Scorpius dit qu'il y a des licornes dedans.

-Soyez prudents alors, sourit Hermione en croquant dans un fruit. Où est Selena au fait ?

-Avec ma mère, répondit Scorpius. Elles sont parties rendre visite à notre grand-mère maternelle pour la matinée. J'ai préféré rester avec Rose.

Hermione acquiesça et se concentra sur sa lettre alors que les deux amis filaient vers le parc. Hermione fut interrompue dans sa tâche par l'arrivée du maître de maison.

-Toujours aussi mordue de travail ? s'enquit-il tout en s'asseyant.

-Je suis la directrice, je me dois de donner mes directives pour veiller au bon fonctionnement de la bibliothèque du ministère. Et puis je te signale que tu travailles autant que moi.

-Pas aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de congé.

-Ah oui ? Tu prends des jours de congés toi ?

-Il n'était pas volontaire. Je devais dégager ma journée pour un rendez-vous avec l'avocat de ma femme. Mais cette dernière s'est habilement débrouillé pour repousser l'audience d'un mois. De ce fait, le rendez-vous a été annulé et je suis donc dispensé de travail pour aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ta femme s'attache-t-elle tant que ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione avant de saisir ce qu'elle avait dit et de se reprendre: Désolée, ça ne me regarde pas.

-Elle croit que si elle reste plus longtemps, elle pourra me reconquérir.

Hermione acquiesça, gênée, et termina son bol de café. Drago fit de même et ils se levèrent en même temps.

-J'ai plusieurs hiboux, tu les veux pour envoyer tout ça ? proposa Drago.

-Je veux bien oui, merci.

-Viens, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Hermione le suivit et ils montèrent dans le bureau de Drago.

Il donna un coup de baguette et une petite pièce se révéla en face de la porte de la bibliothèque, découvrant une petite dizaine de hiboux sagement posés dans leur volière.

-Ils sont pas tous à moi, la plupart se repose du long voyage qu'ils ont fait, crut-il utile de justifier.

Elle acquiesça et il lui indiqua quels hiboux elle pouvait utiliser. Lorsque les trois rapaces se furent envolés, un silence gênant s'installa. Hermione se souvenait de la veille, de l'aveux de Selena et elle se dit que peut-être aurait-il été préférable qu'elle ne sache rien.

-Je tiens à te faire des excuses, fit Drago en brisant le silence.

-A quel sujet ?

-Oh... Y en a pas mal qu'il faudrait traiter, mais là dans l'immédiat, ça serait plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

-Tu veux parler du fait que tu as failli gifler ta fille devant tout le monde et sur une simple intolérance ?

-Mouais, grommela-t-il. Je fais pas d'excuses souvent alors...

-Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut t'excuser, c'est Selena qui souffre.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, comme s'il se souvenait de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Hermione regretta presque qu'il ne se confie pas, presque...

-Tu as carte blanche pour flâner dans la bibliothèque, je vais me pencher sur le dossier de mon divorce.

Elle approuva et alla s'isoler au milieu des livres. Elle les parcourut pendant une demi-heure puis en trouva enfin un qui l'attirait plus que les autres. Elle le prit et s'assit au pied de la bibliothèque pour l'ouvrir.

Une heure plus tard, Drago leva les yeux de ses papiers et la vit assise à même le sol, avec un sourire de petite fille amoureuse qu'il trouva bien malgré lui charmant.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester assise par terre Hermione, dit-il en feignant de ne pas l'avoir regardé durant deux bonnes minutes.

-Tu disais ? demanda Hermione qui daigna lever les yeux de son livre.

-Qu'il y a un canapé ici et que ce sera plus confortable que la couche de poussière du sol.

Hermione rougit violemment et se leva pour aller prendre place dans le divan de cuir noir que Drago lui avait indiqué. Elle reprit sa lecture, imperturbable et apte à se couper du monde. A cet instant, le fait qu'elle se retrouve dans la même pièce que son pire ennemi d'enfance n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, seul comptait ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée, elle était fascinante. Elle était concentrée à un tel point que son visage reflétait tous ses sentiments: de la rougeur à l'indignation en passant par le rire. Il envia sa capacité à oublier son existence propre et il envia sa quiétude.

Elle dut pourtant sentir qu'il la dévisageait car elle leva les yeux vers lui. Mais pas assez rapidement pour le prendre sur le fait, il était déjà replongé dans ses papiers comme s'il n'en était jamais sorti. Hermione le regarda suspicieusement puis retourna à sa lecture. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle était repartie dans son monde, il leva brièvement les yeux pour la regarder un instant puis un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres et il retourna enfin complètement à son divorce, cherchant la faille pour accélérer la procédure.

Une autre heure passa et ils furent interrompus par le bruit de la porte du manoir qui les fit sursauter tous les deux.

-Fichue porte, maugréa Drago.

Quelques instants plus tard, un coup timide fut frappé à la porte et Drago intima l'ordre d'entrer. Selena pointa alors le bout de son nez et finit par entrer entièrement.

-Bonjour papa, maman m'a ramenée.

-Et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Drago.

-Elle a vu son amie Lynn alors elle est partie avec elle, récita la petite fille sans regarder son père dans les yeux, l'air mal à l'aise.

-Oh. Lynn est donc revenue de l'autre bout du monde où elle était censée se marier avec un sorcier chinois ?

-Je sais pas c'est maman qui l'a dit, souffla la petite fille.

-Tu sais Selena, ta mère t'a toujours sous-estimé quand il s'agit de me mentir à sa place...

-Je sais, soupira Selena d'une petite voix.

-Son avocat se porte bien ? se renseigna Drago d'un ton détaché tout en feignant de reprendre son travail.

-Me force pas à dire ça, supplia la petite fille.

-Elle a trouvé quoi cette fois-ci pour repousser l'audience ? Un autre besoin subite de faire un test de grossesse ? Le soupçon que je l'ai trompé ? L'incertitude quant à ma réelle détermination à la quitter ?

-Papa... gémit Selena.

-Mais jusqu'à quand ta putain de mère va-t-elle m'enchaîner ? explosa-t-il en envoyant valser un bouquin qui traînait sur son bureau.

Selena baissa la tête et des larmes inondèrent bien vite ses joues. Hermione qui avait assisté à la scène comprit alors les confidences que l'enfant lui avait faites la veille. Elle avait sous les yeux deux êtres en souffrance, mais l'un d'eux préférait faire passer ça pour de la colère.

-Va jouer Selena, finit par dire Drago d'une voix tremblante. Sors d'ici.

Selena ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita à l'extérieur en pleurant toujours. Hermione prétexta de s'intéresser à son livre, préférant les mots -pourtant indéchiffrables à cet instant- à la vue d'un Drago Malefoy aussi vulnérable.

-Je suis désolé que tu ais assisté à ça, déclara Drago une fois calmé.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'une après-midi détachée de ton monde pourrait t'être bénéfique ? suggéra Hermione, soudain inspirée.

-Et pour aller où ? Je n'ai que le manoir, mon bureau et celui de mon avocat. Il y a bien longtemps que je me suis exilé des amitiés, je ne pense pas même en avoir vraiment eu un jour...

-Je connais un endroit qui ravirait les enfants... hésita Hermione. En tout cas, Rose l'adore.

-Oh. Et c'est quoi cet endroit ?

-Une patinoire qu'un ami moldu à moi tient.

-Une quoi ? s'étonna Drago.

-Une patinoire, c'est un endroit où il y a de la glace sur le sol et où on peut faire du patin à glace.

-Connais pas, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Scorpius et surtout Selena seraient sûrement enchantés de découvrir.

Drago sembla réfléchir longuement, tiraillé entre son aversion naturelle pour le monde moldu et son envie de faire oublier à ses enfants à quel point il pouvait aller mal. Il soupira puis leva les yeux vers Hermione.

-Bon, et elle est ouverte cette patinoire aujourd'hui ?

-Sûrement pas, c'est le jour de fermeture. Mais, reprit-elle en voyant qu'il allait l'interrompre, mon ami sera ravi de nous laisser y entrer. Comme ça nous serons seuls.

Drago parut soulagé à cette perspective et finit par accepter. Hermione lui fit un sourire rayonnant et lui conseilla de s'habiller chaudement avant de filer annoncer la nouvelle aux enfants. Drago regarda la porte avec un air songeur, allait-il regretter sa décision ? Et puis après tout il s'en fichait si ça permettait à Selena de sécher les larmes qu'il avait provoqué plutôt.

* * *

Etrange chapitre en perspective, non ? :)


	11. Patinage Artistique ?

Merci pour vos adorables reviews et tous les ajouts dans favoris et alertes. Ca me voit droit au coeur :)

* * *

Avant de répondre à vos reviews, j'aimerai exceptionnellement vous parler d'une histoire dont je suis la bêta-readeuse. Personnellement je trouve ce que j'ai eu à corriger sympathique alors pour aider la demoiselle et son histoire, je vous donne le titre, des fois que ça intéresse quelqu'un ! :) C'est Un Amour Bien Trop Fort de emmatom06. Merci pour elle à ceux qui seront curieux !

* * *

**Audrey**: Ahah, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point :)

**DramioneForever700**: Je suis ravie que les observations de Drago t'ait plu, parce qu'il y en aura d'autres !

**alex21hhr**: quel enthousiasme ! Tu crèves le plafond :)

**Senara38**: Drago sur des patins ? En veux-tu en voilà :) (oh et bravo pour la rime, j'ai beaucoup aimé le "Draco sur des patins, hin hin" ^^)

**Cherlfoy**: Ton indulgence envers le chapitre précédent me va droit au coeur :) Merci !

**HoolaPop's**: Voici le chapitre étrange :) Contente que tu apprécies mes différentes intrigues (si on peut dire ça comme ça) !

**Liyly**: Wouh, merci pour le compliment :)

**Avya**: Ah ! Tu m'as manqué :) Mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu es là depuis le début! Je vois ce que tu veux dire au niveau des cours, c'est un miracle qu'avec 6h de devoir par semaine et un oral toutes les deux semaines je puisse poster aussi souvent! ^^ Je ne réponds pas à tes questions, tu verras par toi-même au fil de l'histoire :)

* * *

_Chapitre 10: Patinage... Artistique ?_

-Tu es sûre que c'est sans danger ?

-Drago, soupira Hermione, monte dans cette voiture.

Drago regarda le 4x4 avec appréhension puis, sous les cris enthousiastes des enfants à l'arrière, s'installa sur le siège passager à côté d'Hermione. Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur et il la fusilla du regard. Hermione mit le contact et la voiture s'ébranla pour partir sur la route.

-C'est pas normal comme engin, les moldus sont cinglés, marmonna Drago en se cramponnant à son siège.

-Mets ta ceinture Drago, intervint Hermione, ça t'évitera de trouer la housse du siège.

-Mais j'ai une ceinture, protesta-t-il en montrant son ventre.

-Je te parle de celle de la voiture idiot, rit Hermione, la ceinture de sécurité.

-T'es nul papa, railla Scorpius.

Drago jeta un bref regard noir à son fils puis se crispa à nouveau sur le siège en marmonnant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de venir. Hermione s'arrêta sur le bas côté en poussant un soupir et se pencha par-dessus Drago qui la regarda faire avec incrédulité.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ?

-J'attrape ta ceinture, je tiens à mes sièges.

Elle se redressa en tenant la ceinture, victorieuse, puis elle passa le bras de Drago entre les deux lanières avant de clipser la ceinture du lord qui n'en menait pas large.

-Mais je suis attaché là, gémit-il.

-C'est le but, espèce de trouillard, persifla Hermione en redémarrant.

Drago s'enferma dans un silence boudeur jusqu'à ce que Hermione ne se gare sur le parking de la patinoire.

Elle aida Drago à se détacher et il sortit après s'être assuré que personne ne le regardait -en cas de chute. Ils marchèrent vers la patinoire joyeusement -sauf pour Drago qui marchait un peu en retrait, boudeur. Rose glissa sa main dans celle de sa mère et félicita son idée brillante alors que Scorpius et Selena tentaient d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Ils arrivèrent dans le Hall et un homme d'une trentaine d'années accueillit Hermione et Rose chaleureusement.

-Ça faisait longtemps, sourit-il. Toujours aussi mariée Hermione ?

-Toujours Seb, rit l'intéressée. Je te présente Drago Malefoy et ses enfants: Scorpius et Selena. A vous trois, je vous présente Sébastien, mon meilleur ami d'enfance.

Scorpius et Selena le saluèrent poliment alors que Drago lui accordait à peine un signe de tête, toujours buté dans son mutisme boudeur.

-Je vous laisse y aller mais pas de bêtises, hein ? s'assura Sébastien.

-Promis, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une baguette magique qui sortira de nos poches.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, interloqué, mais vit que Sébastien riait. Il était au courant. L'homme s'éloigna et Hermione les fit entrer dans un espèce de grand stade où la seule lumière provenait du toit de verre qui tombait pile sur la surface gelée, laissant le reste de la pièce dans la pénombre.

Hermione aida Scorpius et Selena à s'équiper alors que Rose dansait déjà sur la glace en riant. Drago la regarda en cachant mal sa surprise, comment ne tombait-elle pas ? Scorpius et Selena s'approchèrent prudemment de la glace et Hermione les pria d'attendre qu'elle vienne les aider.

-C'est pas la peine maman, je m'occupe de Scorpius, sourit Rose qui était fière d'avoir le dessus sur son ami pour une fois.

-D'accord, alors Selena attends-moi.

Hermione se chaussa puis se tourna vers Drago qui détacha avec difficulté son regard de son fils qui manquait de tomber mais que Rose rattrapa.

-Tu restes sur le côté ou tu tentes le coup ? s'enquit Hermione.

-Je préfère vous regarder, les jeux moldus ne sont pas mes préférés.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose où « trouillard » et « fierté mal placée » se détachèrent nettement.

Hermione prit les mains de Selena pour l'aider à glisser sans danger. Drago regarda l'habilité d'Hermione avec ébahissement. Elle glissait sans problème, sans déséquilibre. Rose était pareille d'ailleurs. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Scorpius qui se cramponnait au bord alors que Rose allait et venait en face de lui en le sommant de se décoller de la rambarde pour venir. Il finit par tenter son équilibre puis s'élança vers Rose prudemment... Pour s'écraser sur l'arrière train. Rose éclata de rire et vint l'aider à se relever. Drago s'attendait à ce que son fils ne râle, mais au contraire Scorpius suivit Rose dans son hilarité.

-Je crois pas que ce soit mon truc, rit le fils Malefoy soudain plus humble.

-Mais si allez, réessaye ! l'encouragea Rose.

Scorpius s'élança et parvint à suivre Rose mais arrivé au bout, alors que Rose prenait un virage, il tenta de l'imiter et s'étala royalement avant de continuer sa glisse jusque dans le mur. Hermione étouffa un rire alors que Selena et Rose étaient mortes de rire. Scorpius se releva en riant et Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et ce, bien malgré lui.

Il étudia ensuite sa fille qui patinait à côté d'Hermione en tenant toujours sa main. Hermione la rattrapait dès qu'elle voyait que l'enfant risquait la chute mais Selena se débrouillait plus que bien, gracieuse et rieuse. Elle put bientôt se débrouiller sans l'aide de Hermione qui la regarda tout d'abord pour être sûre que l'enfant ne risquait plus rien mais se rassura lorsqu'elle vit que Selena allait se moquer de son frère en tournant autour de lui avant de filer plus loin pour échapper aux représailles fraternelles. Scorpius sembla enfin comprendre comment garder son équilibre et prendre des virages puisqu'il parvint à poursuivre sa sœur sur deux tours de patinoire sans tomber, avant bien sûr, de finir de glisser jusque dans le mur.

Drago rit puis reporta son attention sur Rose et sa mère qui dansaient et riaient, se tenant par les mains et glissant inlassablement. Il eut la même impression que le matin même, il était jaloux du bonheur de Hermione, jaloux de ce sourire si éblouissant qu'il en était presque contagieux, jaloux qu'elle puisse ainsi être insouciante et jaloux de sa beauté, là sur la glace. Il se surprit même à envier Weasley, lui qui avait une femme si lumineuse à ses côtés alors que la sienne était aussi glacée que le sol de cette fichue patinoire.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il vit que les trois enfants étaient seuls sur la glace. Il chercha Hermione du regard et la vit gravir les quelques gradins menant à lui.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir essayer ?

-Pour m'écraser par terre lamentablement ? Non merci.

-Je peux t'aider tu sais...

Il fut interloqué et leva des yeux ahuris vers elle. Hermione lui sourit timidement et la réponse fusa malgré lui: _oui_.

Il se rendit compte, alors qu'elle l'aidait à enfiler les chaussures, qu'il allait sûrement le regretter mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Il était temps de démentir la rumeur comme quoi les serpentards étaient des lâches. Hermione entra sur la glace alors que Malefoy regardait avec appréhension la masse gelée où les trois enfants jouaient en riant.

-Tu sais Drago, pour savoir si tu es rattrapable, il faudrait que tu viennes sur la glace, rit Hermione.

-Plutôt mourir que venir.

Ok, ça c'était pas du courage mais vraiment, la surface glissante face à lui n'avait aucun attrait. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione l'avait attrapé par les manches pour le tirer sur la glace. En sentant ses pieds glisser et son déséquilibre, Drago s'agrippa solidement à Hermione, la retenant prisonnière de ses bras. Hermione éclata de rire alors qu'il la serrait contre lui craintivement.

-Drago, cesse de faire l'enfant tu m'étouffes !

-Ramène-moi vers le bord ! cria-t-il.

-Et que fais-tu de ton amour propre très cher ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Je me fiche de mon amour propre à cet instant précis !

-Et bien je refuse d'accéder à la requête du grand Drago Malefoy.

Et ce disant, elle glissa vers le centre lentement, l'entraînant avec elle. Il la maudit sans la lâcher puis Hermione s'arrêta au centre.

-Allez détends-toi Drago, rien ne peut t'arriver. Je vais te guider si tu me libères.

Il sembla hésitant puis se décala doucement d'Hermione et prit bien soin de la fusiller du regard. Elle lui sourit malignement et lui tendit les mains. Il les regarda un moment puis les prit. Hermione glissa doucement en arrière, l'entraînant avec elle. Il se crispa sur ses mains ce qui la fit rire et elle lui fit faire le tour de la patinoire à un rythme très lent pour le mettre en confiance. Il n'avait de cesse de regarder ses pieds comme s'il se demandait quelle magie était à l'origine de cet équilibre. Hermione le regarda faire avec amusement mais ne dit rien. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, il sembla réaliser son ridicule car il eut un sourire déconfit. Elle sourit pour l'encourager et Drago ne quitta plus ses yeux, préférant se plonger dans l'océan chocolat plutôt qu'avoir peur de tomber à chaque instant.

Sur le bord de la patinoire, les trois enfants s'étaient assis dans les gradins et regardaient les deux adultes sur la glace avec des mines amusées.

-Il va bientôt tomber, sourit Rose.

-Tu le sous-estimes, intervint Scorpius. Tant qu'il tient ta maman, il ne risque rien.

-Je suis d'accord avec Rose, fit Selena, papa va tomber bientôt c'est obligé.

-Ça fait bizarre de savoir qu'ils se détestaient quand ils avaient notre âge, coupa Scorpius, soudain songeur.

-Oui, là on dirait presque qu'ils sont amoureux, rit Selena.

-Ça se peut pas, trancha Rose. Ma maman est amoureuse de mon papa.

-Ça empêche rien, contesta la fillette.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord Selena, défendit Scorpius, j'ai déjà vu papa amoureux et il est pas comme ça.

-Et il est comment alors ? s'agaça la petite fille.

-Triste, déplora Scorpius.

-Bon, quand est-ce qu'il tombe ? s'impatienta Rose.

Comme si quelqu'un avait entendu son impatience, Drago perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur son noble fessier. Hermione rit et lui tendit la main alors qu'il se remettait de la chose.

-Tu te moques de moi ? s'outragea-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Si peu, rit-elle.

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de moi ! pesta-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

Il voulut resserrer sa prise sur la main de la jeune femme mais elle se déroba en riant et patina autour de lui pour l'agacer. Il tourna sur lui-même pour suivre son mouvement et réalisa bien vite qu'il allait perdre son peu d'équilibre à tourner ainsi. Il attendit donc de se stabiliser puis, après une bouffée d'orgueil, il se lança à sa poursuite en priant pour que ce soit aussi facile qu'avec les mains de Hermione. Il eut un peu de mal pour les virages et se réceptionna plus d'une fois contre le bord, ses hanches devinrent vite douloureuses à force des chocs mais son amour propre malfoyen était revenu au grand galop et il mettait désormais un point d'honneur à rattraper l'insupportable Hermione qui n'avait de cesse de se moquer de lui.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, il maîtrisait beaucoup mieux les choses et il put la poursuivre plus aisément sous les yeux écroulés de leurs enfants qui riaient. Lorsque enfin il attrapa la taille d'Hermione, il eut un cri de victoire et Hermione dut reconnaître qu'il était doué pour tirer profit de toutes les situations, même quand il partait avec un désavantage. L'orgueil remit en place, Drago lui fit perdre l'équilibre afin qu'elle se retrouve assise sur la glace et se fut à son tour de tourner autour d'elle en se moquant. Elle tenta de se relever mais glissa maladroitement, elle était plutôt bonne patineuse mais elle n'arrivait jamais à se relever seule de ses chutes.

Drago finit par trouver l'humiliation assez cuisante et tendit les mains à Hermione pour la rehausser à sa hauteur.

-Merci, marmonna-t-elle, embarrassée de la proximité inutilement prolongée.

-Non, merci à toi, sourit-il à voix basse. Je te dois beaucoup.

Elle le regarda avec hésitation et il voulut développer mais les enfants arrivèrent en hurlant leur mécontentement d'avoir loupé le goûter qui s'imposait après une telle après-midi.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est toujours prévu, les rassura Hermione en tournant la tête vers eux. Allez, tout le monde va enlever ses patins !

Les enfants repartirent en criant de joie et Hermione ramena ses yeux dans ceux de Drago, hésitante. Il la fixait avec une intensité qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Il finit par sourire mais il paraissait blessé.

-Tu rayonnes, souffla-t-il avant de la lâcher pour rejoindre les enfants.

Hermione médita ce qu'il avait dit un moment, ne s'expliquant pas la souffrance qu'elle avait vu passer brièvement sur ses traits. Elle secoua la tête et rejoignit le bord pour se déchausser.

Ils ressortirent dans le soleil chaud d'été avec délice après avoir salué Sébastien et l'avoir remercié -Drago avait daigné lâcher un merci lui aussi.

Ils remontèrent en voiture et Hermione les amena dans le centre-ville où elle se gara sur une grande place. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café moldu -au grand désespoir de Drago- et commandèrent des boissons fruités. Les enfants relataient avec délice ce qui s'était passé sur la glace et Hermione les corrigeait plus ou moins tout en relançant la discussion. Drago se surprit une fois de plus à ne plus la regarder comme avant, la trouvant parfaite dans son rôle de mère et lumineuse dans ses répliques pleines de tact et d'humour.

Il s'arrêta avant d'envier Weasley pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il n'était pas désespéré à ce point.

-Et toi papa, t'en as pensé quoi ? s'informa Scorpius avec un immense sourire.

-Je m'incline, vous avez gagné. C'était un bon moment, marmonna l'intéressé de mauvaise grâce.

Les enfants se moquèrent de lui en s'en donnant à cœur joie et Hermione lui adressa un sourire qu'il trouva très agaçant pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait dû reconnaître qu'elle avait eu une bonne idée. Selena fit remarquer à son père qu'il n'était pas obligé de toujours bouder et Drago, blessé dans son orgueil une fois de plus, consentit à prendre part à la conversation. Il y trouva même son compte de bonne humeur et le retour fut ponctué de rires.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi de notre Serpentard courageux ? :)

Suite sûrement lundi aprèm, d'ici là portez-vous bien, et n'oubliez pas à quel point j'aime vos reviews ! :)


	12. L'antre privée du Lord

Ahah, j'ai failli vous uploader une histoire sur le mentalist au lieu de ce chapitre x) Etrangement, je pense que vous m'en auriez voulu !

Merci mille fois à tous les gens qui me mettent en favoris (auteur/histoire) et merci également à ceux qui me mettent en alerte, je suppose que je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ! :D

Enfin, bien sûr merci à vous, super revieweuses, qui ne cessent de me faire rougir =) (Et qui ont battu un record de 12 reviews sur un seul chapitre *\o/*)

- **Senara38**: Tu te dévoues pour le massage des fesses malfoyennes ? ^^ Et oui, Ron est toujours de la partie..! :)

- **alex21hhr**: Oh c'est vrai que ça fait penser à Bambi, ça doit être un traumatisme qui ressort :)

- **DramioneForever700**: Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir alimenté la review :) Et encore merci pour ton article de blog ! =)

-**HoolaPop's**: Très contente que le chapitre t'ait autant fait rire ! Je ne peux pas te dire s'il y en aura d'autres comme ça... Je ne m'en souviens pas ! ^^' Mais merci pour tant d'enthousiasme !

**-Audrey**: Ohoh j'ai deux Audrey... ^^ Je vais répondre avec la date !

**A **Audrey du **15 **janvier: Je suis contente que tu ais remarqué la discussion des enfants, enfin je veux dire que tu l'ais commenté, je l'ai rajouté il y a peu :) Et oui, on va doucement dans les évolutions, sinon c'est pas drôle :) (enfin, c'est mon avis en fait ^^')

**A** Audrey du **16 **Janvier: Merci beaucoup et bienvenue :) Figure-toi que j'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire il y a plus de deux ans désormais, alors elle est finie, je la poste juste au compte goutte, mais régulièrement cependant :): Oh oh, j'ai deux Audrey's ^^ Je vais mettre la date pour répondre :)

- **Cherlfoy**: Ahah ! Ce qu'il y a de génial avec ta review, c'est la rime de ta première phrase, je suis fan ! \o/ Merci pour la rime, pour l'enthousiasme, et la review bien sûr :)

- **Avya**: Oui moi aussi j'ai des professeurs tyranniques dont le but ultime dans cette vie cruelle et froide est de me pourrir la vie avec des devoirs à toutes les sauces ! :) Tu es je crois la seule à avoir fait remarquer l'épisode de la ceinture, merci, j'avais peur qu'en fait ça n'ait pas marché du tout... :)

- **Roman 2005**: Merci beaucoup ! =)

- **Liyly**: Pour ce qui est du rapprochement, ce chapitre devrait te donner des indices... ou pas en fait :)

**- 19hermy93**: Bienvenue :) Et merci d'être si enthousiaste pour la suite :)

**- emmatom06**: merci d'être venue, c'est gentil :) Quant à ta question, c'est un peu délicat d'y répondre, je pars du principe que les happy end n'existent pas, ni les tristes fins... Il y a toujours les déçus et les contentés, donc si tu as le courage d'aller au bout, tu verras qui sont les déçus, et qui sont les contentés :)

**- Vera Bennett**: Oh toi aussi tu as pensé un Disney en lisant ? Dingue, je suis plus traumatisée par mon enfance que je le croyais ! ^^ (En plus j'adore la Belle et la Bête ! Je le prends comme un compliment, même si c'est plus un constat ! :) )

* * *

_Chapitre 11: L'antre privée du Lord :_

Ils riaient toujours lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le manoir. Ce fut de courte durée, le dernier rire résonna dans le Hall, puis s'étouffa dans une inspiration brusque, souffle de peur.

Drago se figea en voyant sa femme accompagnée d'un couple d'une quarantaine d'années, affichant tous le même sourire qui sonnait faux. Hermione comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant que Scorpius et Selena s'étaient figés aussi.

Enfin, après un long silence, Drago s'avança d'un pas raide.

-Regarde qui nous rend visite mon amour ! s'exclama Eleanora. C'est une belle surprise hein ?

-Magnifique, grinça Drago.

-Voyons Drago, intervint l'homme, n'es-tu pas heureux de la visite de ta belle famille ?

-J'en suis ravi mais la surprise ressentie retient ma joie. Scorpius, Selena, venez saluer votre oncle et votre tante Lestrange.

Hermione se figea en entendant le nom de famille et resserra malgré elle sa fille contre elle. Selena et Scorpius embrassèrent leurs oncle et tante avec méfiance sous les yeux attentifs de Drago. Hermione était perdue: alors ainsi Eleanora était une Lestrange ? Mais comment Drago avait-il pu se lier avec une telle famille plus qu'il n'y était déjà lié ? Eleanora devait être sa cousine, comment... Elle interrompit ses pensées en croisant le regard glacé qu'Eleanora lui adressa.

-Vous restez longtemps ?

-Oh non Drago, nous devrions déjà avoir filé..! rit la femme qui avait étrangement la même voix que Bellatrix Lestrange, une voix chevrotante et réfrigérante. Mais nous ne pouvions pas partir sans avoir vu la marmaille, si charmante...

Hermione ne s'avança pas vraiment mais elle aurait juré que Selena et Scorpius avaient tressailli.

Le couple déclara leur départ sans avoir eu un regard pour Hermione et sa fille et Hermione détesta avec quel regard malsain la femme tapota la joue de Selena qui était statufiée et encore plus le regard cruel de l'homme pour Scorpius puis Drago.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, Selena fondit en larmes et Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux, se pinçant les lèvres comme s'il cherchait à retenir une innévitable colère.

-Comment as-tu osé faire ça Eleanora ? demanda-t-il d'une voix où la rage pointait. Comment as-tu pu laisser ses monstres entrer ici ? explosa-t-il finalement.

-C'est mon frère, se défendit-elle froidement.

-Es-tu si égoïste ? Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait et que je les avais bannis d'ici !

Scorpius enlaça sa sœur qui pleurait toujours alors que Drago passait ses nerfs sur Eleanora, visiblement hors de lui.

Hermione eut vite fait de comprendre que ce n'était pas de la vraie rage mais plutôt de la peur réorientée en hargne. Selena ne calmait pas ses sanglots et Scorpius paraissait toujours aussi choqué, Hermione hésita puis s'avança. C'était apparemment le signe qu'attendait Rose, car elle la dépassa et courut alors sur Scorpius pour le serrer dans ses bras où elle échappa quelques larmes à son tour, visiblement au courant de ce que signifiait une telle visite. Hermione se contenta de se baisser à la hauteur de Selena qui se blottit contre elle pour finir de laisser couler ses larmes. La sorcière fut tout d'abord désarçonnée puis referma ses bras rassurants sur l'enfant.

Drago arrêta de hurler en voyant que sa femme ne l'écoutait plus, fixant un point derrière lui. Il se tourna et vit Selena blottie contre Hermione, cette dernière lui adressa un regard désolé, consciente que ce n'était pas son rôle.

-Voici quelque chose qui pèsera dans la balance Eleanora, reprit Drago en se tournant vers sa femme, ton inaptitude à assurer la sécurité de nos enfants intéressera fortement le juge, sois en sûre.

Eleanora tressaillit et monta les escaliers sans un regard en arrière. Sa porte de bureau claqua et Drago fit volte-face pour observer ses enfants en larmes, réconfortés maladroitement par leurs invitées.

-Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il. Ils n'étaient plus censés venir mais...

-Tu avais promis ! cria Scorpius en se détachant de Rose pour toiser son père avec toute sa rancune. Tu avais dit que plus jamais ils ne pourraient nous atteindre !

-Je sais mais...

-Tu as menti ! hurla à son tour Selena en se tournant vers lui, le visage détruit par la peur et les larmes.

-Je ne pensais pas que votre mère les inviterait à entrer en mon absence ! se défendit Drago.

-Tu tiens jamais tes promesses de toute façon, cracha Scorpius avec rancœur. T'es même pas capable d'aimer maman, tu sais que la rendre triste et méchante !

Il se détacha complètement de Rose et monta les escaliers en courant. Selena fusilla son père du regard avec une haine presque effrayante.

-Tu seras jamais différent d'eux.

Drago ouvrit la bouche mais Selena se désintéressa de lui pour monter à la suite de Scorpius, laissant son père perdu, les yeux vides et emplis de tristesse.

Hermione se releva et conseilla à Rose d'aller consoler Scorpius. Rose ne se fit pas prier et monta les escaliers à toute allure. Hermione hésita puis se dit que pour un ennemi, il avait l'air plutôt sympathique depuis deux jours, alors elle avança vers lui.

-Je suis comme eux, murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour elle. En voulant les fuir je suis devenu comme eux.

-Non, répondit-elle simplement. Il y a du bon en toi, je l'ai vu.

-C'est juste parce que tu ne me vois pas tous les jours.

-Tes enfants t'aiment Drago, tu ne leur as juste pas permis de l'exprimer. Tu as été maladroit.

-Ça ne m'excuse pas. Si tu n'avais pas été là à l'instant...

Il n'en dit pas plus, une grimace de douleur exprimant assez bien l'horreur qu'il ressentait. Hermione aurait voulu lui poser beaucoup de questions mais se retint, ce n'était ni le moment ni convenable.

-Tu n'as pas un endroit pour te calmer ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, voyant qu'il devenait urgent de lui faire changer de pensées.

-Si, acquiesça-t-il.

-Tu devrais y aller, conseilla-t-elle.

-Viens avec moi, dit-il malgré lui. Je veux te le montrer...

Hermione hocha muettement la tête puis le suivit dans les escaliers.

Ils arrivèrent devant la fameuse porte que Drago avait refusé d'ouvrir. Il la déverrouilla de quelques coups de baguette puis entra, suivi d'Hermione.

La pièce était toute petite car elle ne servait qu'à accueillir un escalier, une étrange luminosité venait de la trappe. Hermione monta derrière Drago et quand elle émergea dans la salle immense, elle resta muette d'émerveillement. Là, sous les combles, il y avait un véritable paradis. Des fenêtres laissaient entrer le soleil qui rayonnait un peu orange en cette heure avancée de l'après-midi, et face à elle, un labyrinthe d'étagères pleines de livres et de bibelots magiques s'étendait. Elle avança, éblouie et intimidée à la fois et toucha l'étagère comme pour être sûre que c'était réel.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serai moqué de toi si tu m'avais montré cet endroit plus tôt, dit-elle à l'intention de Drago qui était resté en retrait.

-Personne n'y a accès sauf moi. Selena et Scorpius n'ont pas le droit de venir mais c'est pour leur sécurité, certains objets sont dangereux. Quant à Eleanora, si elle entrait ici, je la tuerai... J'y viens pour réfléchir, m'évader... Tenter d'échapper à mon triste sort.

-Quel triste sort ?

-Celui qui me condamne à être ce que je ne veux pas être.

Elle comprit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus mais se plut à croire que ce n'était qu'une question de temps désormais.

Elle se dandina sur place puis se tourna vers Drago.

-Je peux explorer..?

Il sourit, encore plein de tristesse mais touché par l'air enfantin de son ex-pire ennemie qui brûlait d'envie de découvrir le repère. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Je vais te faire visiter.

Elle le remercia par un sourire éclatant et le suivit à travers les dédales créés par les étagères. Elle s'arrêta quelquefois pour frôler la couverture d'un livre ou s'intéresser à un objet magique. Il lui expliqua patiemment tout ce qu'elle trouvait passionnant et savoura les yeux de petite fille qui illuminaient les traits de la femme qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé venir ici et s'y plaire ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Ils arrivèrent au centre des étagères où un immense piano à queue était installé. Hermione le regarda avec étonnement et Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant mystérieusement. Elle s'approcha du piano et laissa glisser ses doigts sur les touches pour jouer un peu une vieille mélodie qu'elle avait appris plus jeune.

-Tu sais jouer ? l'interrompit-il.

-J'en faisais avant de partir pour Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. Tu en joues ?

-Tradition familiale, sourit-il en s'asseyant sur la banquette.

Hermione s'appuya contre le piano pour le voir faire et Drago fit courir ses doigts pour entamer un morceau doux et presque triste. Elle l'écouta avec passion, ses yeux se perdants dans ses souvenirs. Elle ne remarqua pas les coups d'œil du pianiste improvisé, sur elle, fasciné une fois de plus par la capacité de cette femme à se couper du monde. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir fuir comme elle, rêver comme un enfant et échapper à ses démons. Il aimait ses enfants, il avait aimé sa femme... Aujourd'hui tout s'effondrait et il réfléchissait sans cesse, même dans ses nuits, il était rattrapé par les cauchemars de sa vie tracée d'avance. Il passait sa vie à fuir l'ombre, oubliant bien souvent ses proches et s'oubliant lui-même. La présence de cette femme si rayonnante qu'il avait ardemment détesté autrefois lui donnait un regard étrangement lucide sur ce qu'il était devenu: une épave.

-Pourquoi ?

Drago arrêta de jouer pour lever les yeux vers Hermione qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

-Pourquoi quoi ? reprit-il.

-Tout, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas.

-Tu te donnes des grands airs Drago, mais tu n'es au fond qu'un homme hanté. Tu ne pourras pas vivre éternellement dans la fuite et ce, quel que soit ce que tu fuis.

-Qui es-tu pour me dire ça ? trancha-t-il sèchement.

-Quelqu'un qui t'a vu sourire.

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre quoi que ce soit et tourna les talons pour partir. Il aurait voulu lui dire de revenir mais ses lèvres restèrent scellées. Il se contenta de rester assis devant son piano silencieux, encore plus perdu qu'auparavant. Il leva les yeux vers l'endroit où avait disparu Hermione et sentit que son parfum flottait encore dans l'air, un parfum qui avait le goût amer de ses fautes.

* * *

Vos avis sont toujours autant aimés, adorés, adulés... :)

Prochain poste mercredi ou jeudi, suivant ma mémoire de poisson rouge :)


	13. A bientôt hein ?

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc désolée si je suis un peu expéditive dans mes réponses, merci en tout cas ! Un chapitre pour toutes celles qui ADORENT Mme Malefoy =)

**HoolaPop's**: Prem's ! :) Tu me lis en fraude ? je suis touchée ^^ Blague à part, merci, j'ai mis tellement longtemps à reformuler ce qu'Hermione dit à Drago pour le faire taire que ta remarque m'a rassurée ! :)

**Cherlfoy**: Ah ! tu es poète sans le faire exprès :) Merci pour ton "admiration" de ma dernière phrase, j'ai hésité à la laisser en plus :) Merci (bis) !

**DramioneForever700**: Je suis tout à fait d'accord, à part l'introduction du problème Lestrange, il n'y a rien dans ce chapitre, et je n'écris pas de plus longs chapitres tout simplement parce que j'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire il y a deux ans, je la poste telle qu'elle est écrite :) Cependant je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'autres micro-chapitres de ce genre à l'avenir... Enfin, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas relue en entier ^^' Merci de ton avis :) - Oh et concernant les lemons, désolée vraiment, mais la réponse est non. Je suis l'une des rares personnes à ne pas aimer les lemons (sauf quelques rares fois quand ils sont faits de façon subtils) donc en trouver un dans une de mes fictions est vraiment ultra rare... Désolée encore !

**emmatom06**: Merci d'être revenue me lire et de paraître si enthousiaste :) J'ai bientôt fini de corriger ton chapitre, ça prend du temps parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail. J'essaierai de me coincer une heure ce week-end pour finir et relire :)

**audrey**: (2011-01-17): Les réponses viennent bientôt, enfin je crois me souvenir... ^^' Merci :)

**Senara38**: toujours au rendez-vous, merciiii ! \o/ Le mystère Lestrange sera élucidé bien sûr et merci encore ! :)

**Magali**: Wow, ça me touche vraiment ce que tu me dis là, je suis définitivement rouge mais vraiment touchée. Merci, mille mercis ! Et oui l'histoire est déjà terminée, elle l'est depuis deux ans, j'essaye juste de moderniser certaine tournure que je juge trop immatures :) Merci encore !

**Avya**: Ahah le mystère Lestrange sera élucidé, tu comprendras touuuut :) Et je ne te le dirai jamais assez: merci de ta fidélité ! :D

**Audrey**: Je comprends totalement ce que tu veux dire! C'est terrible de commencer une histoire et de ne jamais avoir la fin..! Merci pour ton enthousiasme et le compliment :)

**BeN**: Merci beaucoup ! Et oui je vais continuer étant donné que cette histoire est finie d'écrire depuis deux ans ! :)

**alex21hhr**: Oui c'est vrai que ce Drago-là n'est pas très drôle comparé au précédent... mais bon, si ça t'a quand même plu j'en suis heureuse ! :)

**Apple**: Bienvenue :) merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle était vraiment touchante :) (et je suis ravie de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à utiliser le verbe Breffer !)

* * *

_Chapitre 12: A bientôt hein ?_

Rose ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, le soleil chatouillant son visage, et vit Scorpius à côté d'elle. La jeune fille eut un sourire attendri pour l'endormi et dégagea les mèches blondes qui barraient son visage. Il attrapa sa main et cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement.

-L'est quelle heure ? marmonna-t-il.

-Je sais pas, attends je regarde.

Rose roula sur le côté, tournant le dos à Scorpius, et adressa un regard déçu au réveil.

-Il est bientôt midi, fit-elle en se retournant face à son ami. On a trop dormi.

-C'est ma faute, déplora Scorpius, si j'avais pas pleuré autant comme une fille on serait déjà debout.

-Eh ! C'est pas grave si t'as pleuré, bougonna Rose, douchée par l'expression du blond.

-Tu dois partir à quelle heure ?

-Je sais pas, soupira Rose. Mais vu que ça s'est bien passé, on se reverra peut-être avant la rentrée et plus de trois jours, sourit-elle avec espoir.

-Je voudrais que tu restes, marmotta Scorpius en rougissant violemment.

Rose lui sourit et attrapa sa main avec tendresse.

-Je t'écrirai plusieurs fois par semaine avant qu'on se revoit. Et avec un peu de chance, cette fois c'est toi qui viendras à la maison.

Scorpius sourit enfin, rassuré par l'assurance lionnesque de son amie. Il poussa un soupir puis décréta qu'il était temps de se lever. Au même moment, ils entendirent deux cris ainsi qu'un énorme bruit sourd puis tout de suite suivi d'un bruit de verre brisé.

* * *

Ils se précipitèrent sur le palier et Scorpius eut le réflexe d'enserrer Rose dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers les escaliers.

Là, en bas, Hermione était étendue au milieu d'une des nombreuses vitrines de trophée désormais brisées. Eleanora se tenait face à elle, le visage cruel et arrogant. Hermione se redressa et pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur la blonde décolorée. Rose hurla à sa mère d'arrêter mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas et lança un sort à Eleanora qui fut projetée contre le mur. La blonde eut une grimace de douleur mais se redressa fièrement et sans prononcer un mot, elle fit apparaître une main noire qui projeta Hermione dans une autre vitrine, laquelle explosa lorsque la pauvre sorcière atterrit contre.

Selena poussa un cri et Scorpius traîna Rose pour pouvoir cacher le visage de sa petite sœur. Cette dernière se blottit contre son frère pour pleurer alors que Rose se débattait en hurlant après les duellistes.

Hermione se releva, en sang et tremblante, mais assez vivante pour envoyer la blonde valser dans une armure qui s'effondra lors de la collision. Eleanora se leva avant qu'Hermione ne puisse mettre fin au duel et le jet de flammes qui jaillit de sa baguette fondit sur Hermione qui se jeta au sol pour l'éviter. Un autre jet arriva et cette fois Hermione n'était pas en état d'esquiver... Heureusement pour elle, un bouclier invisible retint le sort à quelques centimètres. Elle eut un vague aperçu du visage abîmé d'Eleanora se décomposer pour céder place à la peur puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Drago était intervenu, rappelé par Muffin qui avait transplané en plein milieu d'une réunion pour lui dire qu'un duel avait lieu dans le Hall de sa maison. Drago s'était excusé et avait transplané dans le Hall directement, arrivant à temps pour sauver Hermione d'une combustion assurée. Il la vit s'effondrer, évanouie, et entendit les cris des enfants à l'étage. Il leva la tête vers Scorpius.

-Emmène ta sœur et Rose dehors ! tonna-t-il. Fais-les marcher, distrais-les, fais ce que tu veux mais je ne veux pas vous revoir à l'intérieur tant que je ne vous ai pas envoyés Muffin pour vous ramener !

Scorpius acquiesça et traîna Rose tout en s'assurant que Selena suivait. Rose voulut rejoindre sa mère mais le blondinet la tenait fermement, l'entraînant à l'extérieur malgré ses cris et ses larmes. Drago se tourna vers sa femme, le visage défait par la fureur.

-Ça fait deux erreurs en deux jours Eleanora, gronda-t-il. Celle-ci est assurément de trop.

-C'est une sang-de-bourbe venue ici pour te tourner la tête...

-Je me fiche de tes préjugés et de tes élucubrations ! coupa-t-il en contenant mal sa rage. Sors d'ici et ne reviens pas de la journée sous peine de subir le même sort que tu as réservé à Hermione !

Eleanora frissonna puis après un dernier regard haineux à la forme sans vie d'Hermione, tourna sur elle-même et disparut dans un craquement sonore. Drago se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et fit un apparaître un brancard où il la déposa d'un coup de baguette et avec précaution avant de la monter dans la chambre rouge et or.

Il l'étendit sur le lit et entreprit de refermer et nettoyer les blessures de l'évanouie. Il versa ensuite du dictame sur les plaies les plus inquiétantes et épongea le front brûlant de la sorcière. Elle revint peu à peu à elle et sursauta lorsqu'elle eut repris pleinement conscience. Elle se recroquevilla au pied du lit, le plus loin possible de lui.

-Aussi bizarre que ça paraisse, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi Hermione, fit-il remarquer avec douceur.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas, j'allais monter pour réveiller Rose lorsqu'elle m'a interpellée. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me protéger... Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser mais à elle... Mais elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de le faire je dois bien l'avouer. Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur, ça va aller ?

Hermione acquiesça en faisant craquer ses vertèbres douloureuses.

-Tu as eu peur pour moi ? sourit-elle enfin.

-Weasley m'aurait tué, marmonna-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

-Avoue que tu ne me trouves plus aussi détestable.

-Tu es insupportable Hermione, soupira-t-il, exaspéré.

-Je prends ça pour un acquiescement.

-Et tu n'aurais pas tord, s'abaissa-t-il à avouer en un sourire timide.

Elle lui sourit à son tour, malicieuse puis se rapprocha de lui qui était assis sur le lit. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et soupira juste pour la forme.

-Ron va être fou quand je vais lui dire que je n'ai pas détesté être ici.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire, assura-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume à l'idée que la présence radieuse d'Hermione touchait à sa fin.

-Je veux rétablir la justice, tu as fait des efforts considérables pour être facile à vivre.

-Tes valises sont prêtes ?

-Oui, j'allais les descendre après avoir réveillé Rose.

-Tu partiras après manger ?

-Oui, Ron m'a dit que personne ne pouvait garder Hugo cet après-midi.

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir laissé Rose venir... Et de l'avoir accompagnée, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

-Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer, railla-t-elle gentiment.

-Tu as raison, un Malefoy ne montre pas ses sentiments, rit-il. Mais merci quand même.

-C'est donnant-donnant, rétorqua-t-elle avec une lueur soudain malicieuse au fond des yeux.

-J'ai peur de comprendre et c'est non Hermione, il est hors de question que je mette les pieds dans ton nid d'amour avec la belette !

-Trop tard, s'amusa-t-elle, l'invitation est lancée.

Il leva les yeux au plafond alors que Hermione attrapait ses affaires pour se diriger vers la porte. Il se leva et lui prit les sacs.

-Je le fais, et tu sais pourquoi, affirma-t-il, sûr qu'elle ferait le rapprochement avec son premier jour ici.

En effet, elle lui sourit et le laissa porter les sacs. Hermione s'arrêta dans la chambre de Scorpius et attrapa les sacs de Rose. Ils descendirent les marches et posèrent les sacs dans le 4x4 que Hermione n'avait pas ramené chez elle, elles repartiraient avec.

Ils rentrèrent et Drago envoya Muffin prévenir les enfants que Hermione allait très bien et qu'ils pouvaient revenir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rose se jeta dans les bras de sa mère avec soulagement et Hermione la rassura en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec douceur. Scorpius resta dignement à distance alors que Selena, le menton tremblant d'émotion, regardait Hermione avec de l'eau dans les yeux. Hermione hésita puis leva le bras qu'elle avait posé dans le dos de Rose pour inviter Selena à venir. La petite ne se fit pas prier et vint se coller à la sorcière avec soulagement. Drago regarda sa fille pour la deuxième fois témoigner de l'affection pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui et son frère avec surprise et déroutement. Sa Selena était habituellement si réservée... La voir s'attacher à quelqu'un aussi facilement lui faisait bizarre.

Lorsque les étreintes furent desserrées, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la table et Hermione vit que Scorpius hésitait à lui parler, restant à sa hauteur en traînant des pieds alors que les deux filles étaient déjà assises.

-Merci d'avoir protégé Rose, Scorpius, l'encouragea Hermione.

-Je suis désolé que ma mère ait été méchante avec vous, lâcha le garçon d'un coup, comme s'il avait attendu depuis des jours cet instant.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, et de toute façon nos routes ne se recroiseront pas.

-Je sais, souffla Scorpius, abattu.

-Je parle bien sûr de ma route et de celle de ta mère, sourit doucement Hermione. Toi tu es le bienvenu.

Scorpius releva la tête et eut un sourire plein de reconnaissance pour Hermione. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et le garçon alla s'asseoir avec une mine plus réjouie.

-Comment diable fais-tu ? intervint Drago à côté d'elle.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'aimer, assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il médita sa réponse alors qu'elle s'asseyait à son tour puis s'installa à table et le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Hermione racontant aux enfants des histoires de son adolescence et se délectant de la joie des trois gosses lorsqu'elle expliqua comment elle avait administré un magnifique uppercut à leur père lors de leur troisième année. Drago toussa fortement à cet instant mais ne fit aucun commentaire, déjà assez honteux.

Le repas prit fin et les au revoir devinrent imminents. Hermione décida que Ron allait vraiment être en colère s'il ne pouvait pas aller au travail à l'heure alors elle décréta le départ.

Rose échangea une rapide étreinte avec Selena puis se blottit dans les bras de Scorpius. Hermione eut un regard navré pour sa fille et son ami puis sentit une main prendre la sienne et baissa vers les yeux pour apercevoir le jolie minois de Selena qui était déçue.

-A bientôt hein ? dit-elle avec espérance.

-Je l'espère, sourit Hermione en s'accroupissant pour serrer la petite fille dans ses bras.

Selena cacha sa tête dans le cou de Hermione et cette dernière fut la seule à entendre le remerciement de la fillette, reconnaissance presque silencieuse d'avoir apporté de l'espoir dans une maison trop froide pour le créer d'elle-même. Selena se décala d'elle avec un sourire triste mais solide qui arracha un rire désolé à Hermione. Elle glissa sa main sur la joue de l'enfant pour effacer une larme et lui promit qu'elles se reverraient. Selena acquiesça et se recula.

Rose s'approcha timidement de Drago qui lui sourit avec douceur.

-Rose, tu es un don du ciel, la félicita-t-il.

-Merci de m'avoir invité.

-C'était un plaisir.

Rose sourit et tendit sa main que Drago serra juste un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, peu doué pour afficher des sentiments de reconnaissance mais assez sensible pour faire comprendre à Rose qu'il l'avait appréciée. Elle se dirigea vers Selena alors que Scorpius et Hermione se saluaient d'une poignée de main joueuse, Scorpius essayant d'écraser la poigne de fer d'Hermione.

-Maman, papa va se fâcher si on n'y va pas, intervint Rose en riant.

-C'est vrai, merci à tous les trois pour votre accueil.

Elle serra la main de Drago avec un sourire puis se tourna avec l'intention de suivre Rose.

Cependant, elle s'arrêta et pivota vers Drago avec une moue songeuse et hésitante. Puis, elle s'approcha de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur la joue du blond.

-L'invitation tient toujours, souffla-t-elle au passage.

Elle trottina pour rattraper Rose.

Elles se tournèrent une dernière fois pour leur faire un signe de main puis la porte se ferma sur elles.

Le manoir sembla soudain glacé et les deux enfants soupirèrent en chœur. Ils se tournèrent vers leur père qui avait toujours une expression de surprise figée après ce qu'Hermione avait fait et ils sourirent.

-Elle est géniale Hermione n'est ce pas papa ? rit Scorpius.

-Lumineuse, répondit Drago en reprenant ses esprits.

-On ira la voir hein ? s'enquit Selena avec espoir.

-Je... J'ai besoin de réfléchir encore un peu.

Selena et Scorpius soupirèrent et comprirent que le quotidien habituel revenait. Ils traînèrent des pieds vers le parc, espérant y trouver de quoi tromper l'ennui, lorsque la voix de leur père retentit dans leur dos:

-Mais je pencherai plus pour un oui.

Les yeux de Scorpius et Selena s'illuminèrent et ils firent demi-tour pour se jeter sur leur père en riant. Drago éclata de rire en tombant à la renverse et ils restèrent encore longtemps tous les trois allongés au milieu du Hall à regarder le plafond très éloigné et gravé de milles créatures magiques. Aucun d'eux ne songea à interrompre ce moment volé à l'habitude, malgré le ridicule de leur situation.

* * *

Comme toujours je suis avide de découvrir vos avis ! :)


	14. Papa est fou bis

Bonjour et désolée du retard ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes tellement géniales! =)

Bon je devais choisir entre poster aujourd'hui sans répondre à vos reviews et ne poster que mercredi en prenant le temps de vous répondre... J'espère que vous ne prendrez pas mal le fait que j'ai choisi aujourd'hui !

Mais! Mille mercis à audrey, Harmonia Necteri, emmatom06 (désolée pour tout mon retard, j'ai un bug avec mon ordi portable où est la correction, je t'expliquerai !), BeN, Magali (tes longues reviews sont une drogue !), alex21hhr, Senara38, Liyly, HoolaPop's (tu es toute excusée :) ), laryssa (Tu es la centième review ^^), et AudeHP43 (bienvenue !). Vous êtes des rayons de soleil dans ma boite mail à chaque chapitre :)

* * *

_Chapitre 13: Papa est fou (bis):_

Rose eut à peine posé un pied sur le pas de la porte qu'un boulet de canon roux la fit tomber à la renverse: Hugo était heureux de la revoir. Rose éclata de rire et serra son frère dans ses bras avant d'entrer en le laissant courir vers sa mère. Hermione le réceptionna dans le creux de ses bras qu'elle referma sur lui avec tendresse.

-Tu m'as manqué maman, sourit-il en se décalant.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Hugo, ton père est parti au travail ?

Hugo fit non et le cœur d'Hermione se souleva, il l'avait attendu malgré son retard. Elle entra dans la maison et déposa les sacs dans l'entrée pour aller dans le salon où Rose échangeait une longue étreinte de remerciement avec son père. Ce dernier leva un regard souriant vers sa femme et lorsque Rose le lâcha, il s'approcha de Hermione avec un air satisfait.

-En fait, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il. Mais tu me manquais un peu trop pour que j'attende ce soir.

Hermione rit et passa ses bras autour du cou de Ron pour l'embrasser longuement alors que Rose et Hugo faisaient semblant de vomir.

-Alors ? C'est comment le manoir Malefoy ?

-Pas si mal, je dois l'avouer.

-Drago il est super gentil ! s'extasia Rose.

-Bon sang, il vous a lancé un sort ou quoi ? s'étonna Ron.

-Oh non, ce n'était pas lui pour ce qui est du sort, grimaça Hermione. Il a été vraiment charmant, se reprit-elle finalement.

-Ça veut dire quoi « ce n'était pas lui pour ce qui est du sort » ? s'inquiéta le rouquin.

-Sa femme ne nous a pas beaucoup aimées, elle est plutôt du genre fervente sang pur... Nous nous sommes un peu battues en duel ce matin lorsqu'elle a décidé de m'insulter, et si Drago n'était pas intervenu je serai morte brûlée vive.

Ron ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, totalement dérouté. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et Hermione prit place à côté de lui.

-Tu l'appelles Drago ? Et puis depuis quand il te défend ? Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait que sa femme qui défende les vieilles doctrines malfoyennes ?

-Alors première question: oui je l'appelle Drago puisqu'il a accepté de m'appeler Hermione. Deuxième question: il me défend depuis qu'on a enterré la hache de guerre. Et troisième question: je ne sais pas pourquoi Drago n'éduque pas ses enfants à craindre les sangs impurs, ni pourquoi il les protège de tout ce qui attrait à la magie noire et ses parents.

-C'est pas un changement qu'il a subi ce gars, c'est un lavage de cerveau !

-Oh mais tu sais, il est toujours aussi désagréable quand il s'y met... Disons juste qu'il a aussi des bons moments désormais. Et puis tu sais qu'il est dingue de sa fille ?

-Il a une gamine ? ... Il aime sa gamine ?

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire alors que Ron semblait manquer d'air sous les yeux rieurs de ses enfants toujours présents.

-Elle s'appelle Selena et elle est adorable. Un peu serpentarde, certes, mais très attachante.

-Et le rejeton ?

-Scorpius est plus réservé, il est clairement le digne fils Malefoy mais il a un cœur bien présent.

-Tu sais Hermione, Malefoy et cœur dans la même phrase, ça fout les jetons.

Hermione rit et embrassa Ron, elle était contente d'être rentrée et d'avoir retrouvé Ron de si bonne humeur et plus compréhensif. Harry avait dû être terriblement persuasif pour arriver à un tel résultat, il faudrait qu'elle le remercie longuement.

-Bon, cette histoire est finie de toute façon..! finit par sourire Ron.

Rose se racla la gorge en faisant les gros yeux à sa mère et Hermione douta soudainement de la réceptivité de Ron quant à ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Tu sais Ron... Je les ai invités à venir avant la fin des vacances...

-Pardon ? Des Malefoy ? Ici ?

-Je te jure qu'ils ne sont pas si insupportables que tu sembles le croire. Bon il va de soi que sa femme est épouvantable et que je comprends pourquoi il s'en sépare... Mais Scorpius sait se tenir et Drago a gagné en maturité...

-Si tu me dis de prendre exemple sur la fouine pour grandir je te jure que je divorce ! s'agaça Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'affala dans le canapé alors que Rose soupirait d'exaspération.

-Moi je veux bien qu'ils viennent, intervint Hugo. J'aimerai bien voir à quoi ils ressemblent.

-Hugo c'est une discussion entre papa et maman, trancha Ron. Mais enfin Hermione tu imagines sincèrement des Malefoy ici ?

-Ce ne sera que l'affaire de trois jours, pour leur rendre la pareille.

-Trois jours en plus ? Je sais que la maison est grande mais plus Drago Malefoy est loin de moi et mieux je me sens ! As-tu oublié qui il est ?

-Qui il _était_ Ron, et non je n'ai pas oublié ses insultes, ses moqueries et tous ses tords si nombreux que j'en aurai pour des jours à tout relater... Mais j'ai fait la connaissance du nouveau Drago Malefoy, celui qui est en instance de divorce et qui tente de rendre le sourire à ses enfants tout en se battant contre ses propres défauts envahissants.

-Arrête je vais pleurer, persifla le rouquin.

-Ron... Expédions ça au plus vite si vraiment ça ne te plait pas mais ils viendront. Rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas le seul à prendre des décisions ici. C'est aussi chez moi.

-Mouais, grognassa l'intéressé. Et tu vas les loger où les blonds ?

-Scorpius dormira dans la chambre de Rose, il suffira de mettre le lit de camps et son père pourra avoir la chambre d'ami.

Hermione ferma les yeux à l'instant même où elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit mais Ron se contenta de grogner entre le rire ironique et l'agacement.

-Bien sûr il faudra aussi aménager le canapé-lit de mon bureau parce que je n'imagine pas refuser la venue de Selena, conclut Hermione.

Ron se leva et fit les cent pas sous les yeux suppliants des trois autres membres de sa famille. Un silence plus tard, il poussa un profond soupir et Hermione comprit qu'elle avait gagné.

-Lance-leur l'invitation pour mardi prochain, j'ai des grosses réunions pendant plusieurs jours à ce moment-là. Comme ça je ne verrai pas la tête de la fouine.

-Ron tu es un contrarié formidable, rit Hermione en l'embrassant.

-Faut-il que je vous aime, marmonna-t-il en réponse, mais néanmoins ravi de la joie de sa femme.

* * *

Mardi 5 Août

_Drago,_

_J'ai convaincu mon cher et tendre époux et l'invitation est désormais officielle. Tu es attendu mardi prochain, soit le 12 Août, à venir séjourner trois jours avec tes enfants ici. Aucun refus n'a le droit de me revenir et ce, même si tu n'as aucune envie de venir !_

_Respectueusement,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Drago fut réveillé quelques jours plus tard, dans la chambre verte et argent qu'il se réservait quand il ne supportait plus le lit conjugal, par un hibou petit et particulièrement agité qui tapait contre le carreau. Il reconnut Coquecigrue et son cœur accéléra malgré lui. Il attrapa la lettre et somma le hibou d'aller voleter plus loin. Il ne put reconnaître l'écriture car il n'y avait jamais prêté attention auparavant mais il savait que ça venait d'Hermione. Il hésita puis déplia le bout de papier pour le lire.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage s'éclaira et c'est avec un sourire étonné et hésitant qu'il glissa la lettre dans sa poche. Il quitta sa chambre après s'être habillé en vitesse et descendit rejoindre ses enfants dans la salle à manger. Là, il les prit dans ses bras en riant et ils éclatèrent de rire en embrassant chacun une joue de leur père, surpris de son affection inattendue et étrangement joyeuse.

-Les enfants, mardi, nous allons chez les Weasley.

Et ce nom ne paraissait soudain plus aussi repoussant dans ce contexte. Les enfants se réjouirent avec lui puis Selena regarda son père un moment: il avait toujours un sourire surpris sur les lèvres, comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment espéré que Hermione ne les invite. En recevant cette lettre, c'était de sa chaleur qui revenait et leur réchauffait le cœur.

-Papa est fou, sourit enfin Selena.

* * *

J'aime Ron :)

Des avis ? =) Post mercredi !


	15. Vide étrange

Wow, là je suis vraiment admirative et pleine de reconnaissance, toutes ces reviews c'est juste... magique ! =) Si j'avais su que cette histoire aurait autant de lecteurs, je l'aurai réécrite en entier et en bien mieux, j'ai presque honte que vous soyiez si nombreux à lire cet écrit de "jeunesse" !

Vous allez râler, le chapitre est très court, mais malgré mon échec cuisant en oral d'espagnol (en même temps quand on n'en a pas fait pendant un an hein...) je suis de bonne humeur ! Donc, il est très fortement probable que demain soir vous ayez la suite ! Sur ce, encore merci pour les ajouts en favoris/alert, et je réponds à vos si charmantes reviews avant de vous laisser à votre lecture !

**Apple**: Wow, c'est incroyable pour moi que tu sois si enthousiaste et que tu trouves l'histoire sans déviance, je sais qu'il y a deux ans je faisais au mieux, alors je me replace dans mon propre moi d'il y a deux ans et je te remercie mille fois ! =)

**19hermy93**: Ah, la marrade n'est pas pour ce chapitre-ci, mais demain, tu pourras lire l'accueil que notre cher Weasley fait à Draco :)

**Vera Bennett**: Tu es résistante, tu as supporté mes micros-chapitres de "If Today" et te revoilà sur les micros chapitres de "And so..." ^^ Quant à l'ouverture d'esprit de Ron... ah, réponse à la toute fin de l'histoire =)

**Avya**: Que tu es fidèle à ma pauvre fiction, c'est tellement génial ! =) C'est vrai que ni les Malefoys ni Ron ne se rendent compte de ce qui va venir, le choc dans le prochain chapitre ! lol

**Nivita**: J'aime beaucoup ton sens de la formule quant à l'ennemi chez soi... ! ^^ Merci pour un tel enthousiasme !

**Djianara**: Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ta question sans tout dévoiler, c'est délicat ! Mais disons juste que ça a à voir avec le fait qu'Hermione est si "lumineuse"... tout deviendra clair, promis :)

**Audrey**: je te réponds quand même sur ce chapitre même si apparemment tu as pris du retard ? Toujours est-il que je suis une grande fan des au revoir, il y en a toujours dans mes fictions... Mais je comprends que tu n'aimes pas ça ! =)

**alexhhr**: pfiou, tu fais partie des résistantes, tu es encore et toujours là, quel courage ! :) Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais remarqué le contraste de ce "Papa est fou" c'était mon but, en plus c'est une sorte de "clef" de mon intrigue. =)

**AngelNott**: Bienvenue =) Effectivement, le cas Ron est à venir ! ^^ Quant à "d'amour et d'amitié"... Tu en sauras plus bientôt, promis ! =)

**emmatom06**: Encore désolée pour tout le retard, je me le pardonnerai jamais ! :( Merci du commentaire, et je suis contente que Ron te fasse rire, il y a tellement de gens qui le détestent que j'avais peur que l'humour du personnage passe pour de la débilité ou ne passe pas du tout ! lol

**Aodren**: La suite est pour maintenant :) la prochaine arrive demain ! Je poste tous les deux-trois jours. Et c'est vrai que Ron devient vite conciliant, mais ah, tu verras :)

**Magali**: Beeeuh, c'est triste, j'espère que tu vas mieux ? Ta review était quand même longue et tout aussi plaisante que les autres ! =) Je suis une droguée de ta façon de me lire tout comme de ta façon de le dire. Ca m'en ferait presque faire des crises d'egocentrisme ! :D Merci !

**Harmonia Necteri**: Je suis désolée pour la longueur des chapitres, mais comme je l'explique régulièrement (ne le prends pas pour un reproche hein ?:) ) j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a plus de deux ans, à cette époque mes chapitres ne dépassaient pas les trois pages works, dans mes écrits de maintenant, j'ai du mal à faire moins de dix pages à chaque chapitre ! ^^' Et comme tu le dis si bien, un "Warning" est nécessaire avant le prochain chapitre, va y avoir confrontation. :)

**HoolaPop's**: ça y est, tu fais officiellement partie des résistantes toi aussi ! ^^ Je suis ravie que tu ais remarqué mon parallèle entre les folies de ces deux hommes !

**Marmotte**: Wow! Dans la journée ? Que tu es courageuse ! faut aimer ! ... Et c'est apparemment le cas, je suis contente :) En plus tu as l'air de voir les choses comme je les ai vues donc ça me rassure sur ma façon d'écrire (même si cette fic date maintenant). Oh, et j'aime beaucoup le fait que tu préfères attendre la réponse dans ma fiction, ça m'évite de me creuser les méninges pour donner un indice :) Merci mille fois pour cette (longue et) délicieuse review... 5 étoiles. :)

**audrey**: Ca sera dans le prochain chapitre, demain ! =)

**AudeHP43**: Mais de rien, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouvelles lectrices ! :D Et je suis contente que tu trouves Ron drôle, j'ai tellement l'habitude que les gens qui lisent des Drago/Hermione le déteste que ça fait chaud au coeur de l'avoir rendu appréciable au moins dans ce sens-là ! :)

**Cherlfoy**: Tiens, tu es la seule à parler de la lettre d'invitation, ça fait d'autant plus plaisir ! =) Quant au sourire de Drago et à la confrontation Ron/Drago... Ah ! si tu savais :) (désolée, je range tout de suite mon esprit sadique!) Merci de supporter mes écrits et de les commenter depuis plusieurs chapitres maintenant :)

**NanaFreezy**: distinction non négligeable, je te l'accorde ! :) quant à tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil... rah, c'est déjà fini ! ^^

**Senara38**: Décidément, tu fais partie des hyper résistantes ! lol ça fait chaud au coeur ! :) Et c'est vrai que le sortilège impardonnable me semblerait être une bonne option si on avait dit à Draco qu'il aurait à vivre 3 jours sous le toit de Ron ! ^^ Confrontation demain !

* * *

Chapitre 14: Vide étrange :

Le salon des Potter était envahi par les cris d'enfants et les rires des adultes. Ron et Georges parlaient business puisqu'ils avaient prévu d'agrandir le magasin de farces et attrapes qu'ils géraient (Ron ayant accepté de l'aider en plus de son travail au ministère), Ginny gardait un œil sur Albus et Rose qui s'entraînaient avec leurs baguettes et un air très concentré, Hugo et Lily écoutaient Harry raconter la fois où il avait affronté un dragon avec grande attention et Teddy Lupin parlait activement avec James de la tendance de ce dernier à jouer les héros.

Le silence fut imposé lorsque Hermione entra, gênée du retard, et se confondit en excuse parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire au ministère pour prendre quelques jours de congés. A l'entente de cette phrase, Ron se tendit légèrement puis haussa les épaules pour sourire à sa femme. Tout le monde accueillit Hermione chaleureusement et elle entra dans les conversations avec entrain.

Ils passèrent finalement à table et la discussion tourna autour du séjour de Hermione et Rose au manoir Malefoy... Elles eurent beau défendre les Malefoy avec conviction, les autres se moquèrent ouvertement du lord et de sa famille, riant de bon cœur en l'imaginant gentil. Hermione finit par se taire, déçue de la réaction de ses amis et le cœur serré à l'idée qu'ils n'épargnaient pas même Selena et Scorpius. Rose continua de défendre ardemment ses amis envers et contre tous puis finit par taper du poing sur la table avec rage, des larmes menaçant de couler.

-Arrêtez ! cria-t-elle. Vous ne les comprendrez jamais ! Vous savez pas ce qui leur est arrivé ! Vous savez pas... murmura-t-elle en laissant les larmes inonder ses joues rouges de rage.

Elle leur lança un regard triste puis quitta la table pour aller dans le jardin en claquant fortement la porte.

Les autres restèrent silencieux, puis Hermione se leva.

-Je vous avais prévenus, déclara-t-elle avant de s'éloigner sur les pas de Rose.

* * *

Elle la trouva assise sur la balançoire, et prit l'autre balançoire avant d'observer la tristesse de sa fille avec un air sincèrement désolé.

-Je suis ta mère Rose, et tu peux tout me dire.

-J'ai pas le droit. J'ai promis à Scorpius de garder ses secrets.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de les garder seule... Ça a l'air de te bouleverser.

-Non maman, c'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Moi je sais, mais je ne dois pas le dire sinon Scorpius m'en voudrait terriblement.

-D'accord, accepta à regret Hermione. Je suis désolée qu'ils aient réagi comme ça mais comprends-les, la famille Malefoy n'a jamais été tendre avec eux. Le père de Drago a même failli tuer plusieurs d'entre nous, Ginny et Harry notamment.

-Je ne veux pas les comprendre maman, c'est à eux de comprendre que Drago fait tout pour se détacher de son père. Ce sont que des bébés de dire tout ce qu'ils ont dit.

-Rosie, je t'en prie ne les juge pas ainsi. Ils ne pensaient pas te faire autant de mal en riant de la sorte... Ils ne sont pas méchants.

-Je sais, soupira Rose. Mais c'est tout vide sans Scorpius...

Hermione sourit et tendit la main vers sa fille, cette dernière glissa ses doigts dans ceux de sa mère.

-Ils te manquent pas toi ?

-Voyons Rose, on les a quittés il y a tout juste cinq jours et ils viennent demain. Drago a affirmé qu'il venait à contrecoeur mais qu'il venait.

-Oui mais c'est pas aussi drôle sans eux.

Hermione eut une moue songeuse, c'est vrai qu'elle trouvait le quotidien un peu terne depuis les quelques jours au manoir Malefoy, mais c'était normal. Elle avait repris le travail au ministère et chez elle aussi, n'ayant pas d'elfe de maison pour lui épargner le moment de la cuisine. Elle s'était adaptée au vide sans se poser de question malgré l'étrangeté de ses sentiments. Et puis, elle avait Ron et Hugo de nouveau à côté d'elle, ce n'était pas comme si elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Rose.

* * *

Hermione et Rose rentrèrent et reçurent les excuses de tout le monde. Elle les acceptèrent et un nouveau sujet fit oublier complètement le léger incident.

Après le dessert, Harry vint trouver Hermione qui rêvassait, accoudée au bar. Il s'assit sans bruit à côté d'elle et l'observa avec exaspération.

-Il t'a fait tant rêver que ça Malefoy ? railla-t-il.

-Oh Harry, s'interrompit Hermione avec un sourire. Non je ne rêvais pas à Drago, je n'en suis pas à ce point tout de même; je pensais plus à sa fille, Selena.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette Selena ?

-Elle m'a écrit une lettre que j'ai reçu ce matin. Son père a dû l'aider à l'écrire mais ses mots étaient adorables. D'après Drago elle n'est pas du genre à s'attacher au gens, elle déteste sa propre mère c'est pour dire... Mais moi elle m'a apparemment prise en affection. Ça me touche beaucoup.

-Et il disait quoi ce mot ?

-Lis par toi-même, sourit aimablement Hermione en lui tendant le bout de papier.

-« _Bonjour Hermione, c'est pour te dire qu'on arrive demain à quinze heures, papa va nous faire venir par transplanage donc il faudrait savoir si vous avez un jardin. J'ai hâte de te revoir, j'ai plein de choses à te dire ! Selena M._ ».

Harry rendit le bout de papier à Hermione avec un sourire moins moqueur.

-Elle a l'air mignonne je l'avoue.

-A côté de ça, c'est un vrai serpent, une vraie furie lorsqu'elle est en colère. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à toi qu'on y est allé donc merci beaucoup.

-Si ça t'a rendu à ce point souriante, je recommencerai presque avec plaisir la discussion désagréable que j'ai eu avec ton mari et accessoirement mon beau-frère et meilleur ami.

-Ça a été si terrible ?

-Le barman nous a virés parce que Ron lui a cassé trois verres rien qu'en serrant le poing... Enfin non, la troisième fois, il s'en est servi pour me viser.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux d'ahurissement alors que Harry riait. Elle le suivit dans son allégresse, comprenant que Harry n'était pas rancunier.

-Maman ! Il faut que tu viennes, papa il a vu une araignée ! vint les interrompre Hugo en riant.

Hermione et Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel et décollèrent de leur siège pour se diriger vers le jardin d'où provenaient des éclats de rire. Ron était sur la table de jardin et sautait comme un fou à chaque fois qu'il croyait repérer la grosse araignée. Hermione intervint pour attraper l'araignée et Georges se mit à bonne distance de Ron pour être sûr d'éviter ses représailles.

Hermione annonça que l'araignée était ensorcelée et surtout... En plastique.

* * *

Drago interrompit sa plume sur le parchemin et jeta un regard exaspéré à sa montre qui n'avançait pas. Il voulait partir avant qu'Eleanora ne revienne, pour être sûr qu'elle ne les retienne pas. Il allait lui laisser un simple mot pour dire qu'ils étaient en vadrouille mais il ne dirait ni pourquoi, ni où et surtout pas avec qui. Le secret avait été dur à garder, en particulier pour Scorpius qui n'aimait pas cacher des choses à sa mère. Mais là, il s'agissait d'aller séjourner chez Hermione et il doutait de la compréhension d'Eleanora quant au fait qu'ils disparaissent tous les trois chez une femme qui avait rendu une ébauche de sourire à son mari.

Il jeta un coup au coup d'œil à son parchemin puis décida qu'il n'arriverait pas à quelque chose de plus cohérent. Il entreprit donc de classer le dossier dans ses archives et quitta son bureau pour aller dans la grande bibliothèque où personne n'avait le droit d'aller. Il alla jusqu'au fond de l'immense pièce et tira le dossier de rangement, des feuilles tombèrent au sol et il pesta. Il prit d'abord le soin de ranger ses parchemins de compte rendu de la dernière réunion en date concernant le rachat du cabinet d'avocats qu'il avait effectué, puis se baissa pour ramasser les feuilles fautives.

Il les empila puis se figea en lisant l'entête de la première : « _Perquisition du manoir Malefoy sur ordre du ministère de la magie_ ». Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine et il fit un effort considérable pour ne pas laisser les souvenirs l'envahir. Il avait rouvert le mauvais dossier de son triste passé. Il allait ranger les feuilles au plus vite lorsqu'il entendit les cris de ses enfants qui approchaient.

-Papa ? Viens vite c'est l'heure ! appela sa fille.

Se désintéressant tant bien que mal de la relecture des feuilles, il les laissa tomber et les glissa sous la bibliothèque, espérant qu'elles y disparaitraient à jamais, puis il s'empressa de sortir.

Selena et Scorpius l'attendaient déjà dans le Hall, leurs sacs à côté d'eux et prêts à transplaner avec leur père. Il eut un sourire face à l'empressement de ses enfants et les rejoignit après avoir récupéré son propre sac, posé en haut de l'escalier. Il descendit et attrapa les mains de ses enfants en les priant de surtout l'accrocher le plus fort possible. Il sentit la main stressée de Selena s'agripper et celle de Scorpius se resserrer plus raisonnablement autour de son poignet. Ils tournèrent, et disparurent du manoir l'instant d'après dans un crack sonore.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Eleanora Malefoy revenait et trouvait un bout de papier flottant au milieu du Hall:

_« Parti pour plusieurs jours avec les enfants. Rien qui ne te concerne. D.M. »_

* * *

Ne me tuez pas, et patientez jusqu'à demain en fin d'après-midi ! :) Comme toujours, j'adore vos avis ! :)


	16. Weasley's house

Le chapitre comme promis... Et franchement, là vraiment je ne sais plus quoi dire face à votre enthousiasme et toutes vos reviews... Encore mille mercis, je radote ! :)

**19hermy93**: Ca y est, ils arrivent ! :D

**Djianara**: ... Hum, je crois que le chapitre qui suit celui-ci te plaira ! ;)

**AngelNott**: J'avoue que j'ai repris le cliché de Ron et les araignées, mais c'est tellement drôle :) Tu vois, tu n'auras pas eu longtemps à patienter ! :)

**Senara38**: Ta review m'a fait éclater de rire ! :) Les trucs chelous sur les Malefoys, ça arrive très vite :)

**audrey**: Tu le sauras très vite, dans les prochains posts :)

**BeN**: J'avoue que Ron est le boulet de service, saura-t-il aller contre sa nature ? x) Merci pour tes deux reviews !

**emmatom06**: Voilà le chapitre, désolée pour ma cruauté ! :)

**AudeHP43**: ... Malheureusement je crois être de ces auteurs sadiques-là ! :) Mais je me rattrape aujourd'hui :)

**mathildeD**: Welcome ! :) Et merci beaucoup :)

**Stetiphany**: Bienvenue ! :) La scène des verres de Ron a apparemment eut l'effet escompté, j'en suis ravie :)

**marie**: Bienvenue à toi aussi ! :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je poste régulièrement parce que je déteste lire des histoires qui mettent des mois à poster de nouveaux chapitres, ça casse une histoire je trouve :/

**Audrey**: C'est pas grave du tout voyons, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir cours, la prépa te le dira, lol Je ne sais pas si le chapitre qui suit est à mourir de rire, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira ! :)

**Aodren**: Oui quelque chose de "mal" va arriver, mais, ahah, patience, ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre :)

* * *

_Chapitre 15: Weasley's house :_

Rose passa comme une fusée devant le canapé où Hermione parlait de créatures magiques à Hugo en les dessinant dans l'air grâce à sa baguette.

-Rosie où vas-tu comme ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

-J'ai entendu du bruit dehors ! Ça doit être eux ! répondit-elle en sortant à l'extérieur.

Hugo eut un regard brillant pour sa mère qui lui rendit son sourire avant de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner avec elle vers la porte d'entrée.

Elles virent Rose qui s'élançait au devant de trois têtes blondes qui se détachaient du pré d'en face -la maison étant isolée du reste du village, deux kilomètres au nord. Hermione sourit en voyant Scorpius courir pour rejoindre Rose et la serrer dans ses bras.

Hugo tira sur le t-shirt de sa mère.

-Dis maman, c'est son amoureux à Rosie ?

-Eux seuls le savent, sourit mystérieusement Hermione.

Hugo eut une moue frustrée mais reporta son attention sur les deux autres silhouettes qui arrivaient. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir mieux les étrangers et sa mère sourit en le priant de ne pas dévisager ainsi les gens. Hugo lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

Quelques instants plus tard, Selena avait reconnu Hermione et courait dans ses bras. Hugo eut un regard curieux pour la blondinette qui avait salué si familièrement sa mère mais à l'instant même où Selena se tourna vers lui, il devint rouge pivoine et se concentra sur la silhouette svelte du lord Malefoy. Il regarda sa mère comme pour avoir confirmation que c'était bien lui le fameux Drago Malefoy et le comprit à l'instant même où il vit le sourire à moitié retenu d'Hermione. Le blond arriva enfin face à eux et Hugo le dévisagea avec étonnement, pour un méchant il avait l'air plutôt sympathique. Il allait vraiment finir par croire que son père était fou.

-Je m'attendais à pire niveau bicoque, railla Drago.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et le blond se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux, se retenant de rire. Hugo éclata de rire, s'attirant les regards inquisiteurs de Selena et son père. Il rougit et eut un regard désolé.

-Drago, Selena, je vous présente Hugo, sourit Hermione devant l'embarras du rouquin.

-S'il n'est pas à toi, on ne loupe pas la ressemblance avec son père, sourit moqueusement le grand blond.

-Oh ça va, coupa-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Ce n'est pas pour toi que vous êtes invités mais pour tes enfants, alors tu tolèreras Ron et tout se passera bien.

-Deviendrais-tu agressive quand on touche à ton mari adoré ?

Hermione grommela quelques jurons dans sa barbe et Hugo parut outré que sa mère se permette un tel langage alors qu'elle le reprochait à tout le monde. Rose et Scorpius les rejoignirent, demandant pourquoi ils étaient restés sur place.

-Parce que Môssieur Drago Malefoy joue les difficiles, ironisa la maîtresse de maison.

-Bon allez, je m'excuse et on la refait, sourit l'accusé. Bonjour, tu vas bien ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Beurk, grimaça Hermione, la gentillesse niaiseuse et quotidienne te dénature complètement.

-Alors merlin comment veux-tu que je te salue ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons pour rentrer. Hugo eut un regard hésitant vers la silhouette de sa mère qui s'éloignait puis se tourna vers les Malefoy et Rose.

-On y va oui ou bouse de dragon ? s'enquit-il.

-Hugo ! le réprimanda sa sœur. Arrête de jurer on dirait papa.

Hugo haussa les épaules et courut pour rattraper Hermione qui était déjà dans le couloir. Selena lança un regard de reproche à son père et ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant d'entrer derrière Selena. Scorpius et Rose décidèrent de profiter du beau temps pour explorer les environs et rattraper le temps perdu en une semaine. Hermione se passa la main dans les cheveux alors que Hugo allait s'affaler dans le canapé en allumant la console de jeux moldue que son grand-père Arthur lui avait offert en collaboration avec ses grands-parents maternels -mais après l'avoir analysé si méthodiquement que le boîtier du pauvre appareil avait des fils qui pendaient de partout.

Drago tourna sur lui-même en arrivant dans le salon où jouait Hugo. C'était un peu trop chaud à son goût mais il y avait une bonne décoration et la maison était sympathique bien qu'un peu trop petite à son goût (sans compter le fait que Ron Weasley vivait sous ce toit depuis des années). Le salon donnait une vue sur une mezzanine qui l'entourait, laissant le soleil entrer par un plafond de verre. Un escalier en colimaçon montait à l'étage où quelques portes se dispersaient sur la mezzanine peu large. Il entraperçut la cuisine derrière l'escalier et une salle de bain en face. Il vit également un bureau lorsque Hermione les débarrassa de leurs vestes et devina que l'autre porte à côté de la cuisine devait être également un bureau et sûrement celui de Ron puisqu'il y avait une miniature de l'enseigne de farces et attrapes des frères Weasley.

Alors que son père examinait la maison, Selena regardait Hugo avec son habituelle curiosité, ne comprenant pas ce qu'était une télévision et encore moins un jeu vidéo. Hermione dut le remarquer car elle se tourna vers Hugo.

-Hugo, tu pourrais montrer comment jouer à Selena pendant que j'enlève son père ?

-D'accord, acquiesça Hugo, flatté de pouvoir jouer les professeurs. Viens, fit-il gentiment à Selena qui s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago qui avait un air songeur.

-T'es toujours parmi nous ?

-Tu comptes m'enlever ? sourit-il malicieusement.

Hermione prit une jolie teinte rouge et persifla qu'il n'était qu'un crétin entre ses dents. Il rit, fier de lui, puis la suivit alors qu'elle l'emmenait à l'étage.

-C'est bizarre comme escaliers, y a pas de place, ça fiche le tournis et en plus c'est limite vertigineux, se plaignit le lord avec une grimace.

-Je vais faire comme si tu n'étais pas d'un irrespect total pour ma « bicoque » et tout de même t'énoncer les portes. Là-bas au fond, c'est ma chambre que je partage bien évidemment avec Ron.

-Je préfère même pas extrapoler, se moqua-t-il sournoisement.

-Juste à côté, continua-t-elle plus durement mais en se forçant à ne pas répliquer, consciente qu'il n'attendait que ça, c'est la chambre de Hugo, à côté c'est le bureau où Selena pourra dormir. Ensuite la chambre d'invités, c'est-à-dire la tienne, à côté c'est la salle de bain, et en face c'est la chambre de Rose, Scorpius dormira avec elle.

-Et cette pièce-là ? fit Drago en pointant une porte isolée sur le palier de droite.

-La bibliothèque.

-Y a pas de salle de bains personnelles ?

Elle le fusilla du regard et ouvrit la chambre des « invités ». Elle l'invita à y entrer avec elle et il eut une moue ennuyée en découvrant la pièce ensoleillée qui donnait une vue sur la forêt juste en face si on sortait sur le balcon. Le lit était double et les draps avaient été courtoisement teints en vert et argent alors que la décoration de la pièce avait trouvé un côté sobre et peu chargé.

-Quoi ? Tu as encore une critique constructive ? s'exaspéra Hermione en voyant son air.

-J'aime cette chambre, articula-t-il malgré lui et en rougissant très légèrement.

Hermione sourit mais il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de prendre sa revanche.

-Tu auras une vue imprenable sur le coucher du soleil, lorsque j'attends que Ron rentre le soir, je viens souvent sur ce balcon pour passer le temps.

-Les couchers de soleil, c'est pas trop mon truc, sourit-il sans moquerie cette fois-ci.

-Tu préfères les levers ? s'amusa-t-elle.

-Je préfère la lune et les étoiles, répondit-il simplement. Mon côté sombre qui reprend le dessus je suppose.

Elle le regarda un instant, surprise par son aveu et troublée par son air songeur. Il avait quelque chose de torturé en cet instant et elle reconnut une sensation montante en elle qu'elle avait déjà eu auparavant avec lui, cette sensation qui la poussait inlassablement vers lui lorsqu'il se perdait dans le silence. Il avait quelque chose d'insaisissable, comme hanté par des chimères trop récentes malgré les années passées. Elle aurait voulu en savoir tellement plus sur lui, sur les raisons de ses changements, comprendre enfin ce qui faisait tout son mystère... Cette énigme qu'elle sentait prendre un peu trop de place dans sa vie à elle.

-Donc pas de salles de bain individuelles ? reprit-il comme pour lui faire oublier qu'il avait été un peu trop humain à son propre goût.

-Y en a deux, une à l'étage et une au rez-de-chaussée. Mais si ça ne te plaît pas, il y a une rivière dans la forêt que tu vois en face.

Il sourit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Hermione ?

-Quoi ? souffla-t-elle en tournant vers lui un regard lassé.

-Même si tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi mais pour mes enfants, merci.

Elle eut un vague sourire et le laissa s'installer.

* * *

En bas, Hugo et Selena s'entendaient déjà si bien qu'ils avaient une dispute acharnée sur qui avait réussi à tuer le monstre. Selena avait décidé que ça serait elle et Hugo, dont l'orgueil masculin était entaillé par une fille, ne voulait pas lui céder cette victoire qu'il considérait comme sienne. Hermione décida que les laisser se débrouiller ne serait pas plus mal et se décida plutôt à aller faire la cuisine.

* * *

Alors que Selena et Scorpius observaient Rose et Hugo mettre la table avec scepticisme, Drago avait eu le droit d'explorer la vaste bibliothèque de l'étage. Il trouva un livre qui l'intrigua fortement parmi les livres importants: un livre de contes pour enfant en runes anciennes. Il allait appeler Hermione depuis la mezzanine pour lui demander la raison d'un tel traitement pour un bouquin aussi puéril lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Il s'appuya donc en silence contre la rambarde et regarda la chevelure rousse de Ron Weasley apparaître sous lui et embrasser ses enfants qui lui avaient sauté dessus.

-Tant de familiarité ! rit Ron, vous voulez une augmentation d'argent de poche c'est ça ?

Rose et Hugo rirent et Rose lui rappela la présence des Malefoy, Ron se raidit -pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago qui se délectait de l'effet de son nom sur son ennemi.

-Tout s'explique, c'est votre façon à vous de faire passer la pilule je suppose, grommela le rouquin, soudain beaucoup moins rieur.

-Papa je te présente Scorpius et Selena, coupa Rose avant que son père ne devienne grossier.

Scorpius et Selena restèrent debout à quelques mètres mais eurent un signe de tête et un sourire un peu faible, à la fois intimidés et extrêmement gênés d'avoir suscité une telle réaction. Ron les dévisagea un instant, peu poli et intensifiant leur malaise, alors Drago voulut s'interposer, outré des manières de Ron, mais Hermione, qui était sortie de la cuisine, intervint plus vite.

-Ron ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es en retard ?

-Oh euh...

Le rouquin se tourna vers Hermione, mal à l'aise et Drago décida de rester silencieux un peu plus, histoire de voir ce que la belette (1) avait à se reprocher.

-Je suppose que Harry n'est pas étranger à ce retard.

-Tu supposes bien, finit par avouer Ron, honteux. On est juste allé boire un verre pour débriefer de la réunion.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis repartit vers la cuisine. Ron retourna son attention vers les deux blonds puis tenta un sourire un peu forcé.

-La maison vous plaît ? fit-il dans une vaine tentative de paraître plus aimable que constipé.

-Oui, elle est très jolie, répondit gentiment Selena. Et l'escalier est marrant, ajouta-t-elle en gloussant.

Ron lui sourit plus franchement cette fois-ci et Drago se félicita d'avoir une fille aussi bonne en relations humaines, avec un peu de chance, elle serait ministre de la magie.

-Bon, et la fouine ? Elle a déserté ? demanda Ron avec un espoir pas du tout masqué dans la voix.

Drago grimaça, Weasley n'avait jamais eu de tact à ses yeux, et ça n'avait guère changé.

-Mais je suis là papa belette, ironisa le blond du haut de la mezzanine.

Les quatre enfants pouffèrent alors que Hermione qui revenait de la cuisine en faisant suivre les bouteilles d'un coup de baguette eut un sourire mal camouflé. Ron devint rouge et leva les yeux vers Drago pour le fusiller du regard.

-Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici Malefoy, mais ça je suppose que tu le sais déjà.

-Heureusement que ta femme m'a fait un accueil plus chaleureux, je me serais presque senti comme un intrus... Ça aurait été déplorable, railla Drago en prenant un air détaché.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans la bibliothèque ? l'agressa à moitié Ron.

-Je passais le temps, mais rassure-toi je suis assez riche pour m'offrir ta maison alors voler quoi que ce soit ne me serait d'aucune utilité... Encore faudrait-il que j'ai envie d'emporter un souvenir de toi.

-Tu n'es pas autorisé à monter sans surveillance, décréta Ron, rouge de rage et de honte.

-Papa, intervint Rose, c'est un adulte, il fait ce qu'il veut.

-Pas dans ma maison, insista le rouquin.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel puis se rappela du livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Il se pencha vers Hermione en le mettant en évidence dans ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que ce livre pour gosse fait parmi les livres que tu classes comme importants ?

-C'est une longue histoire, sourit Hermione en reconnaissant l'exemplaire des « Contes de Beedle le Barde ».

-Tu me la raconteras avant que je m'endorme ? rit Drago.

Hermione esquissa un sourire sincèrement amusé qui agaça Ron au plus au point.

-Bon, on mange ? coupa-t-il.

-Tout de suite, affirma Hermione en se concentrant à nouveau sur sa tâche.

Drago eut un bref regard songeur puis alla replacer le livre avant de descendre.

Ron prit place sur la chaise du maître de maison et Drago dut se contenter d'une place entre Hugo et Selena -que Hermione avait séparé pour éviter d'autres chamailleries. En face de lui, Scorpius et Rose parlaient à voix basse alors qu'Hermione, à côté de Ron, faisait venir les plats un à un. Drago eut vite fait de remarquer qu'il mettait Hugo mal à l'aise et chercha toute la première partie du repas comment détendre l'enfant, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à l'échange conjugal de Hermione et Ron qui parlaient du ministère. Le lord eut enfin une idée lumineuse pour faire sourire le garçon et se resservit du dessert avant de se tourner vers l'enfant.

-Hugo, je compte t'arracher ta maman pour l'employer comme elfe de maison, qu'en dis-tu ? chuchota-t-il pour éviter que Ron ne fasse tout chavirer.

Hugo rit et se tourna vers Drago pour répondre:

-Maman aime tellement les elfes qu'elle serait trop contente, mais moi je serai un peu triste sans elle.

-Que me donne-tu en échange de sa liberté ? joua Drago.

-Si tu la captures, moi je capture Selena, rigola Hugo.

-Je suis vaincu, je te la laisse, conclut Drago, ayant constaté que la partie était gagnée.

Hermione avait écouté l'échange d'une oreille discrète et masqua un sourire en buvant alors que Ron se contentait de coup d'œil suspicieux vers le blond.

* * *

A la fin du repas, Rose et Hugo furent dispensés de débarrasser la table pour aller aider Selena et Scorpius à s'installer. Les quatre enfants désertèrent la salle à manger en riant et montèrent les marches pour aller chahuter à l'étage. Ron embrassa Hermione et se dirigea vers son bureau pour travailler un peu.

Drago s'était figé en voyant l'échange du couple, il eut presque mal au cœur en se rappelant que Hermione avait adopté le nom de famille de la belette par amour. Un amour stupide selon lui, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être si impartial en pensant ainsi. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il jalousait la belette, mais il espérait que ça ne deviendrait pas une habitude.

-Puisque je n'ai rien à faire, dit-il à Hermione en espérant détourner ses pensées, je peux t'être d'une aide quelconque ?

-Toi ? M'aider ? sourit-elle.

-Tu as très bien entendu, marmonna-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

-Empile les assiettes et amène-les dans la cuisine dans ce cas.

Drago acquiesça et d'un coup de baguette magique, il s'exécuta. Hermione lui demanda quelques autres petits services puis lui rendit sa liberté. Drago monta et décida qu'une douche s'imposait, il avait l'esprit brumeux et l'échange de tendresse entre Hermione et Ron lui trottaient un peu trop dans la tête à son goût.

* * *

(1) : Weasley est proche de Weasel qui veut dire belette en anglais.

Ahah, qui veut voir un Drago sous la douche ? :)

A vos reviews ! (Et à samedi !)


	17. Perquisition au manoir Malefoy

Bon, vous allez m'en vouloir, ma proposition de Drago sous la douche, c'était de l'humour... Mais, vu que je vous aime bien, j'ai inséré l'air de rien une scène dans le prochain chapitre... ;) Sinon, ce chapitre devrait vous éclairer sur le comportement de Drago, j'espère que ça sera à la hauteur ! :)

**Senara38**: je dois dire que je me suis marrée toute seule en relisant le coup du "papa Belette", c'était ridicule x) Et j'avoue que j'ai un rythme de publication très rapide, mais j'ai toujours été comme ça, je ne supporte pas de mettre du temps à poster, après ça rend la lecture trop morcelée... enfin c'est mon avis ^^'

**Djianara**: Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! (et les points d'exclamation ! :) )

**Nivita**: Boooh ça faisait que deux jours d'attente voyons :) Dans ce chapitre il y a moins de blague... mais je pense qu'il plaira quand même..! (enfin j'espère en fait !)

**NanaFreezy**: Oh, quel sens de la solidarité tu as ! lol J'aime beaucoup ta description de Drago ! ^^

**AngelNott**: Ahah, dans ce chapitre il y a d'autres sensations montantes ! lol Je suis ravie que tu aimes Ron ! =D

**emma2304**: bienvenue :) la suite est pour aujourd'hui ! :) (j'indique toujours mes prochains posts à la fin des chapitres)

**Magali**: Je te pardonne voyons ! La tension entre les deux hommes sera l'objet d'un chapitre entier. :) La plupart de ce que tu dis dans ta review prend plus ou moins place dans ce chapitre, je trouve ça amusant :) Merci encore pour tes longues reviews, du bonheur !

**alex21hhr**: encore désolée hein ? j'm'en veux encore ! Au moins t'es sûre que ça n'arrivera plus ! x)

**Cherlfoy**: j'ai adoré ta review, ta liste m'a beaucoup plu ! :D Le passage avec le livre de contes prend place dans ce chapitre même. ;)

**AudeHP43**: sadique moi ? Euh... on en reparle à la fin du chapitre ! ^^

**MioneDray4ever**: tu vas vouloir me tuer en voyant la fin de CE chapitre ! ^^

**O-drei**: Bienvenue ! Et je suis ravie que ça te plaise, ta review m'a fait un immense plaisir! :)

**.lac**: Bienvenue ! :) Contente que Ron te paraisse si naturel !

**Megara Spoiler**: Bienvenue ! Ah, si cette relation te plaît, tu devrais apprécier ce chapitre ! :)

**audrey**: La jalousie de Drago, c'est une mise en bouche pour ce chapitre ! ;)

**Aodren**: le quelque chose viendra, pas tout de suite, mais tu verras ! :)

**19hermy93**: Oh mais ils ne vont pas s'apprécier du tout ! ^^

**angelwhite69**: Bienvenue ! merci de ta review. Quant à Ron, moi je l'aime beaucoup, mais j'avoue que dans ma fiction, il devient vite peu aimable ! :)

**HoolaPop's**: Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, ce chapitre est fait pour toi ! :) Ta review m'a fait tellement plaisir que tu es pardonnée de ton retard... Tu me diras en même temps que je te pardonne ou pas tu fais ce que tu veux ! :) Tu es excusée d'avance et j'espère que quoi qu'il t'arrive il n'y a rien de grave!

**mathildeD **: elle est là ! :)

**dramione-alone**: Bienvenue et wow, merci :)

**july040890**: Wow, bienvenue et merci pour tous les ajouts dans favoris et alert... c'est hallucinant ! :) Ce chapitre devrait répondre un peu à ta question ! :)

**Apple**: Le truc mal c'est pas pour tout de suite... enfin, en fait ça dépend des points de vue ! ;)

**BeN**: Ahah, je te le laisse à la fin de l'histoire s'tu veux, tu pars avec ! ^^

**Holstar**: Bienvenue ! Je suis impressionnée par ton enthousiasme ! :) Merci à toi !

**Marmotte**: J'ai rajouté la description de la maison avant de poster donc je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. :) Drago sous la douche, c'est pour bientôt ! :)

**Avya**: Je peux ralentir si tu veux ! x) J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! ;) Et merci encore !

* * *

_Chapitre 16: « Perquisition au manoir Malefoy »:_

Drago avait déambulé toute la journée entre la bibliothèque et la chambre qu'Hermione avait enfin daigné appeler chambre d'amis. Ron avait été absent parce qu'il était de garde avec son frère Georges au magasin et il ne rentrerait pas avant trois heures du matin car il accompagnait Harry à un gala du ministère -le Survivant avait beau être un héros, seul dans une fête du gratin, il paniquait. Rose et Scorpius avaient passé leur journée dehors à faire merlin seul savait quoi et Selena avait fait plus ample connaissance avec Hugo grâce à l'intervention de Hermione qui tout en travaillant, prenait la peine de venir jouer les entremetteuses afin que les deux enfants ne s'ennuient pas trop.

Drago trouva l'ambiance plus sympathique sans son cher ennemi roux, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de trouver le temps long. En même temps, qu'avait-il espéré ? Il n'était invité que pour ses enfants, il aurait été utopique d'espérer de l'attention de la part de Hermione. Il était un peu perdu à son sujet. Sa réaction de la veille face à l'élan -plutôt normal dans un couple- de Ron et Hermione l'avait profondément blessé, il le sentait. Il avait voulu croire que ça venait d'une jalousie vis-à-vis de leur félicité conjugale alors que lui rêvait du divorce enfin prononcé... Mais il avait compris depuis peu que ce n'était pas le bonheur de Ron qu'il enviait mais sa chance. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il envierait le rouquin pour sa vie et surtout pour la présence de Hermione dedans, il aurait assurément beaucoup ri. Aujourd'hui c'était différent, aujourd'hui, son attachement à cette femme le rendait presque triste. Parce que c'était un sentiment perdu d'avance, comme tous ceux qu'il avait eu jusque là. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, mais il mourrait avec un cœur de pierre, forteresse poussiéreuse et jamais assaillie par l'amour. C'était triste de songer qu'il avait bâti son passé sur des regrets, encore plus d'imaginer ce qui allait arriver s'il continuait d'observer Hermione à la dérobée.

Était-il amoureux ? Non.

Il la voulait parce qu'elle était rayonnante, aimante, attirante... Et mariée.

Était-il un salaud ? Il ne l'avait pas encore décidé.

* * *

Après dîner, il décida de faire une dernière escale dans la bibliothèque pour attraper le livre de la veille, celui qui l'avait tant intrigué. Peut-être lui donnerait-il des idées pour endormir Selena la prochaine fois qu'elle le demanderait.

Lorsqu'il trouva enfin le livre -qui avait changé de place- la maison était silencieuse et la lune était la seule source de lumière pour éclairer ses pas. Il allait rentrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione était assise sur la première marche des escaliers. Il s'approcha d'elle, curieux, et s'accouda à la rambarde.

-Tu rêves ou tu es trop fatiguée pour aller te coucher ?

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour sortir d'un rêve et se tourna vers lui.

-Je comptais attendre Ron.

-Oh, et tu pensais à quoi ?

-A qui serait plus exacte, rectifia-t-elle avec un bref sourire.

-Donc, tu pensais à qui ?

-A toi.

Il en eut le souffle coupé et son cœur s'accéléra bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il trouvait ses réactions immatures et franchement inquiétantes.

-Tu... Pensais... A moi ? articula-t-il maladroitement.

-Si je te le dis. Je me demandais pour la énième fois les raisons de ton comportement si... Changé. Tu deviens lointain par moment, comme si quelque chose te tracassait, ton passé semble te hanter mais à la moindre allusion tu te fermes et nies en bloc.

Il soupira et s'assit sur la première marche à côté d'elle en prenant soin de garder ses distances au maximum. Il fixa le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'eux et eut un bref sourire regretté.

-Ma mère aimait la nuit pour le ciel qui se dévoilait... Elle aurait aimé ta maison rien que pour ce toit. Je dois tenir mon amour des astres d'elle.

-Tu aimais ta mère contrairement à toutes les rumeurs ?

-J'adorais ma mère, elle était comme toutes les mères après tout. Un peu soumise à son mari, dingue de son fils unique et prête à tout pour le sauver. Elle a réussi en suivant son instinct dans la foret interdite le jour où le seigneur des ténèbres allait tomber. Elle a laissé la vie à Potter en échange de l'assurance de la mienne.

-Harry me l'avait raconté, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a faite innocenter.

-Je suis au courant, après tout j'étais là quand elle a été innocentée. On allait enfin recommencer à vivre, tenter de se reconstruire après la destruction des ténèbres, revivre malgré les détritus désormais associés au nom des Malefoy... Mais il restait mon père, irrémédiablement vivant et malgré son emprisonnement, il n'en restait pas moins le chef de maison. Il a passé un pacte avec Rodolphus Lestrange en prison, en échange du blanchissage des deux enfants Lestrange, Rodolphus s'engageait à marier sa fille... Eleanora Lestrange.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en même temps que ses yeux ne tinrent pas le choc de la nouvelle. Alors elle était là toute la clef, l'union de Drago Malefoy et Eleanora Lestrange n'était qu'un marché, un vulgaire marché qui avait condamné deux êtres à un mariage forcé.

-Je n'avais jamais vu Eleanora avant le jour où le mage nous a unis devant l'hôtel. Je l'ai trouvé belle, mais d'une beauté trop glacée pour s'attirer mon amour. Nos premières années de mariage n'ont pourtant pas été si tristes. Nous étions très complices et j'avais une réputation de tombeur qui me poursuivait, chose qu'Eleanora a adoré tester.

Drago eut un bref sourire qui se retrouva tout aussi brièvement sur les lèvres de Hermione.

-Scorpius est venu au monde et a grandi au milieu d'une hypocrisie parfaite, illusion ironique qu'il n'a jamais décelé et qu'il a pris avec ses yeux d'enfants pour de l'amour. Mon père a fait blanchir Eleanora et son frère et nous avons été réhabilités. J'ai mis à profit mes talents de serpentard pour monter une entreprise qui peu à peu s'est agrandie à un tel point qu'elle est l'une des plus grosse du monde de la sorcellerie de nos jours.

« Mais je restai hanté par tout ce que j'avais vu pendant la guerre, la mort de Crabbe qui malgré mon mépris avait été à mes côtés depuis ma petite enfance, la mort de gens innocents, de camarades de classe ou de simples anonymes défigurés par la mort... Je n'ai pas pu oublié le visage pâle et froid de ma cousine Nymphadora Tonks, je l'avais toujours méprisée mais lorsque Scorpius est né, je me suis souvenu qu'elle avait tout juste donné la vie à un garçon avant de le laisser seul, orphelin. Les horreurs de la guerre me poursuivaient malgré mes certitudes de sang pur de haut rang. La magie noire avait été mon repère pendant si longtemps... En devenant père, ma vision des choses a changé. Je voulais que Scorpius reste loin des préjugés que mes parents m'avaient inculqué, je voulais qu'il soit protégé de ce qui m'avait pourri.

« Mes parents désapprouvaient fortement et les visites de mon beau-frère et sa femme ont commencé à être fréquentes, leur passe-temps favoris consistant à montrer de la magie noire à Scorpius dans mon dos. Eleanora lui enseigna comment être fier de son sang pur, de sa supériorité... Mon fils allait devenir un Malefoy tel que j'avais voulu l'éviter. Alors j'ai fait ressortir un dossier sur la femme de Lestrange fils, un dossier si sombre qu'elle aurait pu être assassinée pour moins que ça. L'affaire n'a pas été ébruitée mais des perquisitions fructueuses ont été faites chez les Lestrange. Rodolphus a eu vent de tout ça en prison et quelques jours plus tard, mon père gisait au milieu de son propre sang. Les Lestrange se sont faits innocenter en lançant le ministère dans une piste contre moi. Eleanora qui attendait la venue de Selena, les a aidés à se venger de moi en cachant dans le manoir des objets de magie noire. Si le veritaserum n'avait pas existé, je n'aurai probablement pas la chance de te parler.

« Les poursuites ont été abandonnées et j'ai commencé à m'éloigner progressivement de mon monde, en commençant par ma propre famille. Selena est née un an après la mort de mon père et lorsque ma mère a appris qu'elle était une fille, elle s'est empressée de le clamer haut et fort partout... Elle adorait Selena. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de ma tendre épouse. Elle voyait cette enfant comme une erreur, un affront à la tradition sang pur et son frère et sa femme sont venus très souvent dans la maison pour tenter de nous persuader moi et ma mère d'abandonner Selena. Lorsqu'ils ont compris qu'ils ne gagneraient pas et que leur sœur était condamnée à mourir de honte... Ils ont lancé l'_Avada Kedavra _à Selena.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent alors qu'elle échappait un gémissement. Il la regarda avec regret, c'était si facile de lui parler ainsi, de déballer la vérité sans se soucier de si elle le jugeait ou non... Puisqu'il savait d'avance qu'elle ne jugerait que les autres et pas lui.

-C'est ainsi que ma mère est morte. En sauvant ma fille, sa grande fierté... J'ai banni les Lestrange de chez moi et n'ai plus adressé la parole à Eleanora durant des mois avant d'en arriver à la situation que tu as vu la semaine dernière. J'ai demandé le divorce il y a deux ans et elle a depuis fait traîner le plus possible les démarches.

Hermione sembla hésitante puis dirigea sa main vers celle de Drago pour la poser dessus avec douceur. Il leva les yeux vers elle et comprit en un regard ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à articuler. Elle souffrait pour lui, même si sa douleur était ridicule à côté de ce qu'il avait dû ressentir. Il tourna sa main de façon à emprisonner délicatement celle d'Hermione dans la sienne mais ne quitta pas ses yeux chocolats, si sombres à cause de la luminosité très faible que les étoiles et la lune procuraient.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à être aussi honnête mais... Ça me touche que tu m'ais raconté ton histoire... J'ai presque eu l'impression d'être ta confidente, un peu comme une amie.

Il sourit doucement et s'approcha d'elle.

-Je refuse que tu sois mon amie Hermione, mais je t'accorde le poste de confidente avec allégresse.

-Pourquoi refuse-tu mon amitié ? murmura-t-elle en le laissant se rapprocher.

-Devine, qu'est-ce qui peut bien empêcher un homme qui vient de se confier à une femme, de l'accepter comme amie ?

Elle sembla chercher durant un bref instant mais il vit assez vite qu'elle avait abandonné, frissonnante de la proximité soudaine entre eux. Il n'agrandit pas l'écart, il n'aimait que trop cet espace infime entre eux pour se résoudre à reprendre ses distances. Hermione, tout d'abord pétrifiée, se détendit alors qu'il comblait peu à peu l'espace en se penchant vers elle. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, les faisant frémir d'appréhension et d'envie. Les lèvres de Drago effleurèrent celles d'Hermione, mais la lumière du couloir de l'entrée, en bas, s'alluma. Ils sursautèrent et Hermione piqua un fard en sautant sur ses pieds. Elle se précipita en bas des escaliers sans un mot et alla accueillir Ron. Drago se leva et disparut dans sa chambre, oubliant par terre les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_.

Il s'étendit sur son lit et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, celles d'Hermione avait le goût de l'Interdit, un goût exquis qu'il aurait voulu explorer plus. Il se maudit d'avoir de telles pensées pour elle, la femme mariée que lui, l'homme encore marié, ne pouvait aimer. Il se demanda une fois de plus s'il était un salaud et en songeant fortement à écarter de son esprit l'accélération de ses pulsions cardiaques lorsqu'il avait été à deux doigts d'échanger un baiser avec Hermione, il se répondit qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de force d'esprit. Rassuré à l'idée qu'il éviterait désormais la proximité physique avec Hermione, le blond put s'endormir.

* * *

Il ne se doutait pas que sur le palier, Hermione s'était arrêtée pour ramasser le livre laissé sur place. Elle caressa la couverture du bout des doigts et déposa le livre devant la porte de la chambre d'amis. Elle eut un regard rêveur puis partit se coucher, le cœur battant et les joues aussi rouges que celles d'une ado amoureuse.

* * *

... J'agite le drapeau blanc ! Ne m'incendiez pas et dîtes-moi plutôt si vous adhérez à l'histoire de Drago ou si vous trouvez ça absurde, nul et autres qualificatifs colorés ! :)

Suite lundi midi ! :)


	18. Le chat et la souris

_Ahah! Drago sous la douche vous vouliez, Drago sous la douche vous aurez ! :)_

Je tiens à vous prévenir que c'est la dernière fois que je réponds à toutes les reviews dans un chapitre, à l'avenir je répondrai aux reviews signées par MP et seulement aux reviews anonymes sur le chapitre, parce que je tiens à répondre à tout le monde à chaque fois mais j'ai une amie qui m'a dit que ma fiction pouvait être supprimée si on jugeait que les réponses prenaient trop de place... Donc je répondrai toujours à tous mais différemment ! :)

**MioneDray 4ever**: Oui Ron était obligé d'arriver à ce moment-là ! :) Quant à Drago est-il un salaud... Hm, on en reparlera ;)

**Senara38**: Ahah, tu m'as fait trop fait rire avec ta review :D Et tu as complètement raison, j'ai honte de cette faute. Je l'avais corrigé pourtant, mais dans mon dossier d'origine, pas sur ffnet -"

**emma2304**: Tu es radicale dans ta demande ! lol merci de la review :)

**AudeHP43**: Ouf, je suis sauvée :)

**Djianara**: Oh que c'est gentiment dit ! :) Pour le rapprochement, ça se rapproche ! (jeux de mots jeux de mots ! :D)

**Avya**: D'accord je garde l'allure ! Tu es l'une des rares à hésiter quant à Ron, je me sens moins seule ! lol

**O-Drei**: Mais de rien :) Et merci pour ce que tu as dit sur l'histoire, ça me rassure parce que quand je relis, je me dis mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête il y a deux ans ? ^^' Pour ma rapidité, ça tient à mon statut de lectrice frustrée, je hais l'attente entre des chapitres. :)

**Nivita**: Je suis vraiment ravie que l'histoire t'ait touchée ! Et d'autant plus que tu sembles apprécier Selena :) La disparition de Ron... Hm, n'oublions pas que Ron et Hermione, ça n'est pas un mariage forcé tout de même... ;)

**Magali**: Hem, j'ai droit à un joker ? Tu me laisses quelques mètres d'avance avant de craquer l'allumette ? :D Si tu aimes avoir plus de Drago/Hermione tu seras servie dans ce chapitre ! :) Tout ce que tu aimerais ne se réalisera pas forcément, mais j'ai bon espoir de répondre à une partie de tes attentes ! :) J'ai hâte d'avoir ton prochain avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews ! :)

**10hermy93**: Ah ! je suis tellement ravie par ta review :) Tout ce que je mets en place semble te plaire, ça m'encourage à poster la suite avec moins de crainte ! :)

**audrey**: J'adore les reviews où on cite des passages de ce que j'ai fait, me demande pas pourquoi, ça me plaît pour une raison obscure ! :) Merci !

**Scarlet-Rose15**: Bienvenue :) et merci beaucoup pour ton avis, il est rassurant :) Quant à la chance, j'en aurai plus que besoin, étant donné que j'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire, il va m'en falloir pour que vous aimiez toutes ce qui va suivre !

**alex21hhr**: tu es trop gentille avec moi ! ^^' Pour le rapprochement... Réponse dans le chapitre ;)

**HoolaPop's**: Wow, tu m'as presque fait rougir :) Les réponses à toutes tes questions sont en fait plus ou moins dans ce chapitre ! (dit l'auteur avec fierté...) :)

**mathildeD**: Merci !

**Liyly**: Chou tu trouves ? ahah, ce chapitre devrait être pour toi alors ! :D

**dramione**-**alone**: Bon, je range le drapeau blanc alors!^^ Merci pour cette adorable review :)

**BeN**: ... Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point Sadique est mon deuxième prénom ! :D

**angelwhite69**: Pfiou, ton enthousiasme me va droit au coeur. :)

**Harmonia Necteri**: Tu as la palme d'or de la review la plus marrante ! J'ai cru que j'allais pas m'arrêter de rire, c'était génial ! :) Je suis totalement fan ! :D Maintenant, je vais me cacher, avant que tu ne me retrouves déguisée en Bella pour me massacrer !

**Sarahh33**: Que répondre à une telle review ? Je suis bluffée, absolument ravie et je te remercie mille fois ! Si tu as un côté romantique, il devrait se réveiller dans ce chapitre-ci. :)

**Apple**: Quand j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a plus de deux ans maintenant, je ne voulais pas parler de Bellatrix parce que la considérant comme morte, je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de faire vénérer cette femme... (Que j'adore en fait, mais avec qui je n'étais pas familière à l'époque.) Quant à tes suggestions, c'est gentil, et ça m'aurait sûrement inspiré au moment de l'écriture il y a deux ans... malheureusement j'ai fini d'écrire. ^^' Mais merci :)

**Vera Bennett**: Je n'ai pas pu répondre à ta review dans le chapitre précédent parce que tu l'as postée à la seconde même où j'ai posté mon chapitre... ^^' La confiance se teinte d'autres nuances dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant ! :)

* * *

_Chapitre 17: Le chat et la souris :_

Drago savoura la douche froide qu'il avait prise. Il avait enfin l'impression de s'être débarrassé de son rêve obsédant, un rêve où il avait osé espérer tant de choses que s'en était invraisemblable... Un rêve en somme.

Il attacha une serviette autour de sa taille en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas chez lui et qu'il allait donc devoir traverser le couloir avant de pouvoir s'habiller. Il sortit de la salle de bain et lorsqu'il releva la tête -après avoir pesté après sa serviette qui ne cessait de choir de ses hanches et qu'il devait tenir- il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione qui se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque et qui prit un joli coloris rouge vif lorsqu'elle remarqua sa tenue... Ou plutôt son absence de tenue.

-J'ai oublié que j'étais pas dans ma salle de bain personnelle, crut-il utile de commenter. Ne sois pas si choquée, je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès d'oublier que je n'étais pas chez moi. Et puis j'ai fait l'effort de mettre une serviette.

-Je vois ça, balbutia-t-elle.

-Non, là très chère, tu ne vois pas, tu mates, rit-il.

Elle devint plus rouge si possible et Drago passa à côté d'elle avec un sourire ravi pour entrer dans sa chambre.

Hermione resta un instant immobile puis se dit que vraiment il fallait qu'elle retrouve son fichu livre de sixième année, celui de défense contre les forces du mal, elle était sûre d'avoir vu la réponse à son problème de lutins de cornouailles. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans la section où elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir rangé ce fichu livre, elle ne put se concentrer. La vue de Drago l'avait troublée, surtout après ce qui avait failli se passer la veille. Ce n'était pas anodin après tout, elle avait failli embrasser Drago Malefoy, le Drago Malefoy... Enfin c'était plus lui qui en avait pris l'entreprise, et c'est ce qui la tourmentait le plus.

-Les contes pour enfants ce n'est pas dans cette section, taquina une voix bien connue dans son dos.

-Tiens, tu t'es souvenu de l'emplacement de l'armoire malgré le fait que tu ne sois pas chez toi ? railla-t-elle sans pour autant se tourner pour ne pas perdre la face en lui exposant son malaise.

-Il fallait bien, si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu aurais défailli, persifla Drago en retour.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis décida de ne pas s'abaisser à bafouiller et chercha donc sans rien dire son livre. Il sourit et s'éloigna d'elle pour chercher un livre intéressant. Il parcourut les étagères couvertes de cent livres dont les titres n'accrochaient pas ses yeux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il étudiait l'attitude indifférente d'Hermione en coin. Elle semblait l'avoir oublié totalement, il adorait la voir concentrée, elle fronçait le nez et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, en proie à diverses conflits internes plus ou moins importants. Mais il savait qu'elle avait forcément pensé à lui depuis la veille, compte tenu de l'évènement qu'elle devait désormais considéré comme accident regrettable. A cette pensée, il eut un léger pincement de cœur et son rêve faillit l'assaillir de nouveau. Il y avait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, son inconscient préférant lui montrer des horreurs qu'il avait pour souvenirs.

Peu à peu, il se prit au jeu de la chasser à travers les étagères nombreuses, elle mettait un point d'honneur à éviter sa route mais il croisa son regard de l'autre côté d'une étagère, preuve qu'elle n'était plus aussi concentrée. Elle chercha son livre si longtemps qu'il comprit qu'elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu. Il sourit à cette constatation et s'éloigna vers une étagère plus éloignée afin d'être sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Il attendit un petit moment et faillit croire qu'elle n'approcherait pas mais elle apparut timidement de l'autre côté de l'étagère, la lèvre mordue ne le leurra pas, ce n'était pas un livre qu'elle venait chercher ici. Il accrocha son regard toujours en feignant le hasard mais fut surpris qu'elle ne se dérobe pas.

Elle le fixa au contraire avec une intensité déstabilisante. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, ce fut pour s'éloigner vers le fond de la bibliothèque et s'appuyer sur le bureau où elle ouvrit un livre qu'elle avait attrapé. Drago hésita puis la rejoignit sans bruit, le livre était ouvert devant elle mais elle avait la tête levée, comme si elle attendait un signe annonciateur de sa présence. Il se sentit déraisonnablement oublié du monde et attiré par l'hésitation qui se dégageait d'elle.

Il s'approcha plus puis posa une main sur sa hanche, testant si elle le repoussait, mais elle le laissa faire. Il posa son autre main sur l'autre hanche et s'approcha d'elle pour enlacer doucement sa taille. Il la sentit frissonner et entendit son cœur qui battait très fort lorsqu'il monta sa main sous l'un de ses seins. Il n'y avait rien d'indécent dans ce geste, rien d'un désir passionnel ou charnel, il voulait juste ne pas avoir à briser le silence tout en vérifiant qu'il n'agissait pas en vain. Car parler relevait assurément de la fin du rêve. Il sentit son coeur battre sous sa main, à un rythme déraisonné et qui faisait écho au sien. Il la tourna doucement vers lui et plongea dans ses yeux chocolats, se perdant dans la rêverie qu'il lui enviait tant. Il sourit et caressa sa joue puis embrassa son nez avant de monter vers son front.

-Je ne te volerai pas ton serment, murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle et quitta la bibliothèque pour descendre les marches et sortir à l'extérieur. Il aurait pu l'embrasser, la faire trahir sa promesse d'éternité au rouquin et elle aurait été sienne... Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à le faire, elle avait paru si fragile et torturée que lui donner des raisons de tout détruire aurait fait plus de mal que de bien. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, jamais il ne gagnerait de droits sur Hermione, elle qui aurait pu être si aisément la seule femme dont Drago Malefoy était tombé amoureux.

* * *

Ignorer les signaux presque douloureux que lui lançaient son cœur ne fut pas aisé mais Drago parvint à rester à distance d'Hermione. Il prit difficilement sur lui pour accepter la proposition d'Hermione (fortement poussée par les quatre enfants) qui lui demanda de rester jusqu'en fin de semaine. Il prolongea ses congés malgré lui auprès de son entreprise puis continua à déambuler deux jours entiers dans la maison et le jardin des Weasley. Il avait au moins réussi à échapper au dîner chez les Potter de ce vendredi soir, Ron y était allé seul avec Hugo. Sentant qu'il aurait pu être tenté d'approcher la brune, il préféra sortir au clair de lune et se diriger vers la forêt. Il reviendrait vers minuit, lorsque tout le monde dormirait et qu'il serait sûr de ne pas croiser Hermione.

-Tu comptes m'éviter encore longtemps ? lui reprocha la voix qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre.

Il se retourna, à quelques pas d'avoir pénétré dans la forêt, mais trop loin de son échappatoire. Déjà Hermione le rattrapait.

-Est-ce un crime de pouvoir vivre sans toi ? mentit-il honteusement.

-Ton agressivité ne résoudra rien, répondit-elle d'un ton calme.

Il soupira et cessa de la fusiller du regard comme s'il avait le diable en face de lui.

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu.

-Peut-être mais jouer au chat et à la souris a tendance à me porter sur les nerfs.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il. On marche ? proposa-t-il avec le sentiment d'être quelque part en pleine dispute entre sa raison et ses fichus sentiments.

Elle acquiesça et ils se mirent en route silencieusement vers la forêt. Le silence resta un long moment, ils n'avaient rien à se dire d'anodin, c'était donc plus dur de se lancer.

-Tu as dit qu'il y avait une rivière dans la forêt, non ? demanda maladroitement le pauvre lord.

-Oui, elle est par là, viens je vais te montrer.

Il la suivit donc, sa raison lui hurlant de partir en courant, ses sentiments murmurant qu'il était doux d'être avec elle à cet instant. Si peu de personnes pourraient les juger, flirtant sous le ciel étoilé dans une forêt, près d'une rivière, seuls au monde... Il secoua la tête, le romantisme n'était vraiment pas son truc. Mais il accéléra le pas pour attraper la main d'Hermione. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment et l'entraîna dans sa précipitation à trouver la source d'eau. Il eut l'impression d'être avec une enfant, une petite fille touchante mais qu'il aimait en tant qu'adulte... Peut-être ne l'aimait-il pas seulement intouchable ?

Il avait pris son intérêt soudain envers Hermione pour un simple goût du risque, une impulsion du moment. Ce soir, il doutait vraiment pour la première fois.

Elle arrêta leurs pas devant un cours d'eau et lâcha sa main pour s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre. Il prit place à côté d'elle et se passa la main dans les cheveux, toujours songeur. Hermione semblait pensive elle aussi puis elle se leva et sauta de pierres en pierres sur la rivière pour arriver sur un îlot tout petit où un saule pleureur trônait fièrement. Elle lui adressa un regard enjoué puis disparut derrière les feuilles de l'arbre. Drago hésita puis lança un sort pour faire passerelle jusqu'à l'îlot, moins joueur que Hermione.

Lorsqu'il arriva sous l'arbre, il la vit debout contre le large tronc. Elle avait perdu son sourire précédent et sa malice d'enfant, elle redevenait une femme mariée qui avait failli se laisser tenter par un homme en instance de divorce.

-Je ne te demande pas de choisir Hermione alors n'y pense plus, finit-il par dire à contrecœur. Tu n'as aucune raison de te torturer inutilement pour mes égarements. Je suis un grand garçon, je peux me gérer tout seul.

-Mais je suppose que je ne dois pas m'attendre à ce que tu acceptes qu'on se revoit après votre départ dimanche. La prochaine fois tu trouveras une autre solution pour ne pas me voir, hein ?

Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il prit la tête de la brune dans ses mains, luttant contre le démon qui lui tordait le ventre.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser avoir plus d'emprise sur moi. Tu m'obsèdes assez comme ça. La situation deviendrait gênante... Mais je ne le fais pas pour Weasley crois-moi ! Non, si je m'éloigne c'est pour toi.

-Et si... Je voulais que tu restes ? murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Non, ne me désire jamais Hermione, gronda-t-il. ... Je ne peux pas être ton ami, ajouta-t-il, se radoucissant quelque peu en voyant qu'elle avait paru touchée par son agressivité.

-Pourquoi ? Ça ne semblait pas si impossible il y a une semaine...

-L'odeur de ta peau ne m'enivrait pas à ce moment-ci.

Elle frissonna alors qu'il la lâchait, honteux de son aveux.

-Tu ne dois pas rechercher ma présence Hermione, jamais. Je suis nocif pour toi, je pourrais détruire tout ce qui fait de toi une femme heureuse et c'est hors de question.

-Tu me trouves heureuse ?

-Tu rayonnes, assura-t-il avec un sourire triste.

-Ça n'était plus le cas depuis quelques temps, à croire que tu as eu un bon effet sur moi, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter désespérément.

Il lui fit un sourire plus optimiste et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Tu tentes le diable Hermione.

-Tu n'es pas le méchant de l'histoire Drago, tu en es la victime.

-Et je pourrai aussi être ton assassin. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu doutes, tu dois te séparer de cette hésitation, profiter de ta famille puisque toi tu as la chance d'en avoir une qui t'aime.

-N'est-ce pas normal de douter ? Je ne me trouve pas monstrueuse, juste humaine.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi dans ce cas ?

-Je ne sais pas, ou plus.

-Je suis désolé du tord que je te cause...

-Oublions cette discussion Drago, faisons comme si on s'était retrouvé par hasard sur cet îlot, imaginons que nous sommes seuls au monde et cessons d'être adultes... Ce n'est pas ça qui nous causera une insomnie.

Elle allait sûrement argumenter plus mais le doigt de Drago était venu se poser délicatement sur ses lèvres.

-Et bien soit, soyons déraisonnables, susurra-t-il.

Il l'embrassa alors avec douceur, une douceur triste et amère... Un adieu avant le commencement. Il n'approfondit rien, il se reculait déjà.

Il frôla la joue de la brune du bout de son majeur.

-Est-ce ça que tu veux Hermione ? Une trahison dans les règles de l'art ? Vivre dans le mensonge ? Me faire attendre toute une vie pour quelques instants volés ? Te détruire parce que tu n'en pourras plus ? Faire attention à chaque détail ? Ne plus croiser le regard de ta famille par culpabilité ?

-Je ne veux rien de tout cela, murmura-t-elle avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

-C'est ce que tu me demandes pourtant.

-Autres temps, autres mœurs... J'aurais pu t'aimer.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et reprit le chemin de la maison. Drago la regarda partir, l'esprit perdu quelque part entre son envie de la rattraper et de ne plus exercer ce contrôle quasi permanent, et sa raison, bien plus dans le vrai, qui lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle vive sans lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione trouverait donc quelques mots sur un bout de papier la priant de bien vouloir pardonner son départ, Drago passerait chercher ses enfants dimanche après-midi.

* * *

_... Drapeau blanc (bis), je me replie, ne tirez pas ! :) Dîtes-moi plutôt ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous voulez la suite, ça sera mercredi dans l'après-midi ! :)_

_Il me reste encore huit chapitres je crois... mais je n'affirme rien, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge :)_

_J'espère que vous avez lu l'entête sur les réponses aux reviews et que vous ne m'en voulez pas de changer mes habitudes ! :)_


	19. Reprendre sa vie là où on l'a oubliée

Comme promis, voici la suite... Me tuer dès le début du chapitre serait inutile :) Merci pour vos adorables reviews, _je suis fan de vous _! :D

_**Merci **_aux revieweuses qui ont un compte, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! et comme convenu, voici mes réponses aux revieweuses "anonymes":

**O-Drei**: Et encore, t'as rien vu ! La cruauté et moi entretenons de bons rapports ! x) Il reste cinq chapitres en fait (si on compte l'épilogue). Merci pour ton enthousiasme, et de rien pour ma "rapidité" ! :)

**Vera Bennett**: Je suis ravie de lire que tu as lu le texte comme je l'ai écrit ! :) Tu verras par la suite pour ce qui est de ton 'espoir'. :)

**Magali**: Je te pardonne, parce que même quand tu dis que c'est une review courte, je la trouve suffisamment longue ! :) On ne va pas avancer beaucoup dans les problèmes psys d'Hermione dans ce chapitre, tu verras. La scène de la bibliothèque... Argh, j'ai eu tellement de mal à l'écrire que j'ai renoncé à la retoucher en fait, du coup elle est un peu courte... Pour la joie... Non je ne dis rien, tu verras dans la chapitre, et tu reviendras ou non sur ta décision de m'accorder un joker ! En tout cas merci :D

**Brooklyne**: Bienvenue ! :) Et merci, je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise malgré le fait qu'elle soit post-poudlard. J'aime beaucoup ta lecture de Selena en tout cas... Merci encore :)

**Mauldinette**: Merci, ça fait plaisir :)

**audrey**: Raison et sentiment... Tu as tout deviné ! Mon côté Jane Austen sans doute... :)

**Audrey**: J'adore la formulation de ta première phrase, merci d'ailleurs, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Quant à tes suppositions, tu auras un début d'éclaircissement dans le chapitre... :)

**Marmotte**: Tu es la seule il me semble à avoir parlé de l'ambiance que j'ai essayé d'instaurer, merci ça m'a fait plaisir :) Ravie que la serviette de bain de Drago t'ait fait autant plaisir, ce fut une joie ! :) Et c'est un plaisir de répondre aux reviews, j'aime beaucoup instaurer une forme de dialogue avec ceux qui ont l'amabilité (et le courage !) de me lire, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai choisi de publier sur ffnet :)

**Apple**: Nous sommes donc deux fans de Bellatrix ! Une prochaine fiction Harry Potter oui, sur Hermione et Drago, non... ^^' J'ai épuisé le pairing il y a deux ans malheureusement :/ Mais tes impressions sont toujours les bienvenues ! :D

**emma2304**: Eh bien je vais me tenir à carreaux hein ? lol Spoiler: une dispute Drago/Ron arrive bientôt :)

* * *

_Chapitre 18: Reprendre sa vie là où on l'a oubliée :_

La fin des vacances approchaient à grand pas, Hugo avait fait l'acquisition de sa baguette magique pour son plus grand plaisir et Rose n'avait de cesse d'écrire à Scorpius. Ron avait fini par tolérer les enfants Malefoy puisque de temps à autre, il consentait à les accueillir. Mais le fait que Drago ne les accompagne plus y était également pour beaucoup.

Le blond faisait amener ses enfants par son secrétaire personnel et c'était ce même homme qui revenait les chercher. Hermione avait des nouvelles grâce à Rose ou de temps à autre Selena. Les deux filles lui rapportèrent qu'il avait accéléré les procédures de divorce mais qu'Eleanora passait sa vie à lui compliquer les choses.

Touchée par la détresse des enfants Malefoy, Hermione s'était discrètement penchée sur la question et avait ensuite l'air de rien glissé des pistes de solution à Selena. Cette dernière avait bien sûr répété les dires d'Hermione avec fierté en les faisant passer habilement -bien qu'un peu naïvement- pour ses propres idées; elle restait une Malefoy.

* * *

Le jour du départ pour Poudlard arriva enfin et Hermione et Ron accompagnèrent leurs enfants jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Hermione n'osa chercher Drago du regard mais une petite fille vint en pleurant se serrer contre elle. Hermione mit un petit instant avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Selena. Elle fit signe à Ron de s'occuper des enfants: Rose rejoignait Scorpius alors que Hugo allait parler avec Lily Potter de leur crainte.

-Selena ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda gentiment Hermione en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de l'enfant.

-Papa a réussi, sanglota l'enfant. Mais maman veut nous avoir... Je veux pas aller avec elle.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta d'enlacer la blondinette. Elle soupira et se dit qu'après tout elle était déjà impliquée dans cette affaire, autant aller plus loin.

-Je te promets de me pencher sur ton problème Selena, il y a forcément une solution pour que tu restes avec ton père.

-Tu trouveras hein ? supplia la petite fille.

-Je tenterai tout mon possible, assura Hermione.

Selena la remercia, un peu rassurée puis dut s'excuser pour rejoindre sa mère et le secrétaire de son père. Hermione eut malgré elle un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle constata que le blond tenait parfaitement son serment de ne plus apparaître dans sa vie.

Elle sentit la main de Ron se poser au milieu de son dos.

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Selena et Scorpius risquent de devoir aller avec leur mère.

-Ça je le sais déjà, je parlais de toi Hermione. Tu es plus sombre ces derniers temps.

-C'est rien.

-C'est parce que les enfants partent hein ? sourit doucement Ron.

Elle eut un sourire forcé, Ron ne la comprenait plus depuis un bon moment déjà, supposant faux plus que s'intéressant réellement à elle. Comme si le retour d'anciens fantômes dans leurs vies les avaient progressivement éloignés l'un de l'autre plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà ces derniers temps.

-Oui Ron, je n'aime pas trop l'idée d'être séparée d'eux, acquiesça tristement Hermione.

Mais sa tristesse prenait source ailleurs que dans la nostalgie maternelle. Elle embrassa ses enfants en leur faisant promettre d'écrire et les vit monter dans le train.

Puis le Poudlard Express s'ébranla et elle agita mollement sa main vers les visages réjouis de ses enfants. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, son cœur se serra, ne plus les avoir avec elle pendant si longtemps allait lui faire un grand vide. Elle soupira et ils rejoignirent la voiture.

Ron lui annonça qu'il devait aller aider Georges au magasin pour la journée et Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle n'irait pas travailler aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de calme.

* * *

Hermione se redressa dans son bain et regarda l'heure: quatorze heures, elle s'était lâchement endormie pendant une bonne heure. Elle soupira et se rinça pour sortir de l'eau qu'elle fit s'écouler tout en se séchant. Elle avait à peine enfilée ses sous-vêtements qu'elle entendit la sonnette. Elle soupira, passa un peignoir et se dirigea vers la porte, elle avait pourtant bien dit à Ginny qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de soutien moral, elle survivrait sans sa meilleure amie une journée.

Ça avait été un joli mensonge puisqu'elle s'était morfondue depuis son retour de King's Cross mais elle tenait à l'aspect solitaire de sa tristesse du jour. Elle ne voulait personne aux alentours pour pouvoir s'agacer elle-même de sa vie qui lui échappait peu à peu, de plus en plus, de jours en jours... Elle ouvrit la porte sans vérifier que c'était bien une chevelure rousse qu'elle allait accueillir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit sur une chevelure blonde et un sourire désolé.

-Drago ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Hermione, la salua-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si le peignoir de la jeune femme glissait malencontreusement... Il se reprit: Tu devrais me laisser entrer, je sais que tu n'as pas de voisin mais ta tenue n'est pas la plus appropriée.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre nerveusement tout en rougissant légèrement et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il passa donc devant elle puis elle ferma la porte. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon puis Drago s'arrêta, il devait le dire maintenant et s'enfuir, vite.

-Merci Hermione.

-De quoi ?

-Je me doute que ma fille de six ans n'a pas eu des idées aussi brillantes pour me permettre de divorcer en deux semaines alors que les meilleurs avocats de l'Angleterre s'y heurtaient depuis deux ans. Donc merci, je sais que c'est toi qui lui donnait ses idées, Eleanora a quitté le manoir.

-Selena me l'a dit ce matin, hésita Hermione, mal à l'aise. Mais elle m'a dit aussi qu'Eleanora se battait pour avoir la garde des enfants.

-Oui, si elle obtient les enfants, je serai obligé de garder contact avec elle et elle le sait pertinemment. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment sortir de là, aussi si tu as une idée brillante...

-J'ai déjà promis à Selena de me pencher sur la question.

Il acquiesça, rendant au lieu son silence précédent et les mettant tout deux mal à l'aise. Hermione se racla la gorge et chercha quelques mots à échanger mais rien ne venait.

-Hermione ? sourit enfin Drago.

-Oui ?

-Tu devrais aller t'habiller avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

Elle s'empourpra et acquiesça en montant les escaliers. Puis elle sembla songer à quelques chose et s'approcha de la rambarde.

-Et tu ferais quoi de stupide ? demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité prudente.

-_Accio_ peignoir d'Hermione, incanta Drago en un coup de baguette.

-Non ! protesta-t-elle impuissamment.

Le tissu quitta les épaules d'Hermione pour rejoindre les mains du blond. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils avec un sourire amusé et appréciateur alors que la brune se précipitait en pestant vers sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Pendant qu'elle le détestait dans sa chambre, Drago fit le tour du salon, les choses avaient changé de place depuis sa dernière venue. Des meubles avaient trouvé d'autres emplacements et des livres traînaient un peu partout. Il leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil mais fut interrompu par le retour d'Hermione qui lui asséna un coup dans le ventre qui le plia momentanément en deux mais le fit plus rire qu'autre chose.

-T'avais qu'à aller te changer au lieu de satisfaire ta curiosité, ajouta-t-il avec malice.

-Tu devrais avoir honte, siffla-t-elle.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas... Je dois partir, une réunion m'attend.

Elle parut déçue, ce qui le fit jubiler intérieurement. Il s'approcha d'elle et leva un doigt qu'il fit glisser de sa tempe jusqu'à son menton.

-A une prochaine fois Madame Weasley, murmura-t-il.

-Tu as subitement décidé de ne plus me fuir ?

Il eut un sourire mystérieux et lui chipa un bref baiser avant de disparaître sans préavis. Hermione resta interdite un moment, au milieu de son salon, puis un sourire qui n'avait plus eu lieu depuis longtemps se dessina sur ses lèvres consolées...

_Tic, Tac,_

_Voici le temps,_

_Tic, Tac,_

_Il prendra tant._

_Tic, Tac,_

_Fini de fuir,_

_Tic, Tac,_

_Ce trouble avenir._

* * *

Alors, vos avis sur ce chapitre vide d'action ? ^^'

Je dois me justifier de ce bout de _poème bizarre _à la fin. A l'origine (don il y a deux ans) j'ai fini tous mes chapitres par des bribes de poèmes, mais je les avais supprimés jusque là parce que je les trouvai ridicule... J'espère n'avoir pas été ridicule en laissant celui-ci, il me plaisait ! :)

Prochain post samedi dans la journée, entre deux révisions d'exam... ô joie !


	20. Deux mois pour se l'avouer

Je suis **vraiment **désolée, je poste en coup de vent ! Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes non plus. Je dois aller chez le vétérinaire, mon cher Oups (comprendre: mon lapin) a déclenché un truc bizarre à l'oeil et étant donné qu'il y a une maladie (mortelle) des lapins qui commencent comme ça, je suis morte de peur. Merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews, je ne vous dirai jamais assez au combien je vous suis reconnaissante, vous illuminez mes journées !

Pour les revieweuses anonymes, merci à Amandine, angelwhite69, Magali, Audrey, audrey et Marjow ! Je vous répondrai au prochain chapitre, promis !

___

* * *

_

_Chapitre 19: Deux mois pour se l'avouer :_

Drago sortit du bureau où avait eu lieu la réunion et se permit un sourire appuyé pour la jeune assistante d'un de ses collaborateurs qui rougit immédiatement. Il savoura le plaisir d'être à nouveau libre de séduire et d'être séduit. Il aima l'idée qu'il pouvait rentrer tard chez lui, il adora encore plus d'envisager d'inviter Hermione à boire un verre prochainement.

Elle avait pris son affaire en main et avait été à tel point compétente qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à ce que ses avocats écoutent ses directives. Il ne l'avait malheureusement pas vue ou sinon en coup de vent, le temps d'un sourire d'excuse, d'une prise de nouvelles des enfants ou alors d'un remerciement.

En transplanant dans son hôtel parisien, Drago décida sur un coup de tête de laisser tomber son whisky-pur-feu en solitaire pour aller rendre une visite à celle qui le rendait si léger. Il boucla sa valise et tournoya dans le manoir Malefoy pour l'y déposer.

Il annonça à son elfe qu'il ne mangerait pas au manoir puis transplana au ministère où il prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Il dragua légèrement la secrétaire pour avoir un rendez-vous urgent dans la seconde et n'eut aucun mal à gagner le droit de frapper à la porte de la directrice Weasley.

Cette dernière ne leva pas les yeux quand il entra, concentrée sur un parchemin où elle écrivait frénétiquement. Drago toussota légèrement après s'être assis nonchalamment dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau. Hermione sursauta vivement en le reconnaissant et il rit légèrement. Il leva les yeux vers elle avec une moue désolée lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas aimé qu'il se moque d'elle.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire une telle peur.

-C'est raté, bougonna-t-elle en remettant ses papiers en ordre. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tu veux le Guide pour se trouver une nouvelle femme ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Ça te gênerait ? rétorqua-t-il malicieusement.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait m'importer, tenta-t-elle vainement d'affirmer.

-Toi et moi savons très bien que ça t'embêterait beaucoup... Après tout il faudrait que tu planches déjà sur la manière de m'aider à divorcer après.

Elle parut soulagée qu'il tourne la situation à l'humour même si la deuxième phrase n'avait rien de sincère... Elle soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Tu travailles un peu trop Hermione, lui fit-il remarquer.

-La faute à qui ?

Il sourit et leva la main dans une parfaite imitation d'Hermione plus jeune.

-Moi, madame, je sais moi !

Elle le fusilla du regard et il éclata de rire. Elle fut bien obligée de le suivre, son imitation était fidèle à l'originale.

-C'est un peu de ma faute, avoua-t-il une fois calmé, mais je crois que c'est aussi la faute à ta chère belette.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'enquit-elle, soudain sur la défensive.

-Tu rayonnes Hermione, chose qui, selon mon secrétaire qui t'a vue pas mal vers la fin des vacances, n'était plus le cas. Quand je t'ai vue il y a deux mois, tu avais en effet une mine sombre. Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement ici. Je sais que les livres t'ont toujours été d'un grand secours mais là il s'agit d'affronter ta vie, pas un Troll.

-En ce moment c'est du pareil au même, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Et si tu relâchais la pression en acceptant mon invitation de ce soir ? lança-t-il l'air de rien.

-Quelle invitation ?

-Celle que je viens de lancer à l'instant, rétorqua-t-il avec un regard espiègle.

-Et cette invitation consiste en quoi ?

-Venir boire un verre avec moi... Et ne me sors pas l'excuse de ton cher mari belette, je sais qu'il dort chez Potter depuis hier soir.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise puis honteuse. Il perdit son air supérieur et son sourire de tombeur pour se redresser, soucieux de l'avoir blessée.

-Allez Hermione, une soirée loin de tout ça ne te fera pas de mal, insista-t-il plus doucement.

Elle soupira puis se leva pour accepter. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie de la bibliothèque après qu'Hermione a eu confié à sa secrétaire le soin de fermer la bibliothèque d'ici une demi-heure.

Il voulait élire le Chaudron Baveur mais elle parvint à choisir un bar moldu où elle était sûre que personne ne viendrait les y reconnaître. Il ne jugea pas utile de préciser qu'il se fichait qu'on les voit ensembles, après tout il savait très bien à quel jeu ils jouaient en se voyant ainsi pour la première fois dans une véritable invitation. Ils s'assirent à l'intérieur et Hermione fit goûter les joies de l'alcool moldu à Drago qui finit par élire la même bière que Hermione.

Une fois leurs rires calmés, ils trouvèrent le silence.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi Weasley dort chez les Potter ou c'est indiscret ? questionna-t-il finalement.

-Ça a commencé il y a un moment, nous nous sommes éloignés de plus en plus et il y a un mois nous avions atteint un point tel que nous nous arrangions pour rentrer quand nous étions sûrs que l'autre dormait. Nous ne partagions nos repas que si nous n'avions pas d'excuse... Et nous avons eu pas mal de disputes les rares fois où ça s'est produit. Lui me reproche de ne plus être heureuse et d'être toujours trop ailleurs pour l'affronter, moi je lui en veux de ne pas avoir vu que je n'allais pas bien et d'avoir des regards trop appuyés sur le corps parfait de la petite copine de George. Il a fini par aller dormir chez Harry.

-Pourquoi tu n'allais pas bien ? Et pourquoi encore aujourd'hui tu ne vas pas bien ?

Elle eut un sourire triste et avala une gorgée de bière. Il l'observa réfléchir, lèvre mordue et yeux dans le vide. Ses cheveux défaits encadrant un visage victime d'insomnie, une mine de fuyarde, la beauté des larmes trop retenues... Il aurait voulu avoir le droit de la serrer contre lui et de lui promettre de la faire rayonner comme avant.

-C'était un amour d'ados, finit-elle par dire, un amour qui n'a jamais su grandir... Un rêve d'enfant trop longtemps gardé par peur de s'avouer que nos mains ne tenaient plus ensembles.

Cette fois, les larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux et un mois de frustration se précipitèrent pour ouvrir les vannes de l'océan trop longtemps retenu. Drago se leva et passa sur la banquette où elle était assise pour la coller contre son torse, la cachant aux yeux des curieux et la réconfortant de sa simple présence rassurante. Elle passa sa main sur l'épaule du blond puis la colla contre son cou pour se caler contre son torse. Elle mouilla sa veste si impeccable, il s'en fichait alors il cacha son visage de sa main doucement posé sur sa joue.

-J'aime Ron, murmura Hermione, mais c'est la part d'enfance qu'il y a en moi qui s'y attache tant... L'adulte n'en peut plus.

-Je crains de ne pas être étranger au mal qui te ronge Hermione, murmura Drago. J'aurai dû disparaître plutôt, ne jamais accepter de pénétrer chez toi.

-Non, tu as bien fait. Tu as été plus fort que moi, quelle ironie ! Le serpent a plus de courage que la stupide lionne en larmes et qui n'avait pas vu sa vie se défaire.

-Mais le serpent est tombé amoureux de la lionne, murmura Drago si bas qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

Elle calma enfin ses larmes et se redressa pour s'essuyer les joues. Elle finit sa bière puis il proposa de la raccompagner. Elle accepta vaguement, perdue dans son chagrin.

Hermione paya et ils trouvèrent une ruelle sombre et déserte pour transplaner chez elle.

* * *

Une fois là-bas, elle l'invita à rentrer sans allumer la lumière. Elle jeta son sac dans un coin et laissa tomber son manteau dans l'entrée. Elle se débarrassa lascivement de ses chaussures, les abandonnant dans le passage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage. Drago contempla l'ampleur des dégâts, des vêtements jonchaient le sol, des livres étaient empilés partout, des plateaux repas trônaient sur des meubles et d'autres signes nombreux de pagaille ajoutaient un peu plus au triste tableau.

-Tu as fait une fête ou quoi ?

-Oh ça, fit-elle en haussant les épaules après un bref regard pour le désordre à peine éclairé par la lune et la lumière de la salle de bain dont elle revenait, c'est quand Ron était ivre. Il a essayé de m'embrasser puis il a tout saccagé pour faire sa valise après mon refus.

-Ah.

Hermione haussa encore une fois les épaules, inconsciente du sentiment de trouble qu'elle avait éveillé chez Drago avec une évocation aussi désintéressée de ce qui avait dû être plutôt violent.

-Bon je vais y aller, personne ne m'attend bien sûr, mais je crois que tu as besoin de sommeil. Demain c'est dimanche, profite. Et arrête de te tracasser pour ton mariage, je t'ai toujours dit que c'était une arnaque.

-Arrête, parle pas comme ça, protesta-t-elle.

-Je parle comme je veux, affirma-t-il en soutenant son regard noir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna pour partir vers les escaliers mais il la rattrapa pour la ramener contre lui.

Il lui vola un baiser brûlant qu'il s'autorisa cette fois-ci à approfondir. Hermione glissa une main timide sur la nuque du blond et il calma son ardeur de frustré pour la laisser respirer. Il allait se dérober maintenant, pour ne pas avoir à excuser sa conduite, coupable d'avoir cédé à l'envie qu'il avait de faire ça depuis la première fois qu'il avait frôlé ses lèvres. Mais Hermione prit l'entreprise de l'embrasser, cette fois elle mena la danse, plus doucement, avec une pointe de tendresse qui leur retournèrent le ventre. Il la fit reculer jusqu'à la plaquer contre le mur et n'eut de cesse de l'embrasser, reprenant à peine son souffle et laissant son rêve se prolonger. A cet instant, elle était à lui, son obsession, son rêve, ses insomnies, ses souffrances, sa beauté incertaine et timide, ses sourires, ses jeux, sa peau, son odeur... _Ivre d'Elle_. Elle était sienne et il refusait la réalité qui viendrait après. Puisqu'il y a toujours un après quoi qu'on fasse.

Ils ne se lassèrent pas, ils affrontèrent juste la fin de l'échange. En ancrant ses yeux dans ceux chocolats de la brune, il eut peur de ne plus avoir le droit de la revoir.

-Pas de regret Malefoy ? sourit-elle avec hésitation.

-Juste celui de ne pas avoir fini dans ton lit, railla-t-il gentiment.

-Rêve toujours, rétorqua-t-elle en le repoussant doucement pour pouvoir se décoller du mur.

-Je n'ai pas attendu ton conseil pour le faire.

-Tu rêves de moi ?

-Pas de regret femme mariée ? coupa-t-il.

-Des tas. Mais pas celui de t'avoir cédé ce soir.

Il lui sourit puis décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il l'embrassa, sur le front cette fois-ci, puis disparut sans rien ajouter. Comme toujours, il la laissa seule avec ses doutes... Qui peu à peu devenaient certitudes.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Prochain post lundi soir je pense, merci à toutes et désolée encore !


	21. Et je ne sais plus tant je l'aime

Bonjour ! Voici donc un chapitre qui nous rapproche de la fin. Je n'ai plus que deux documents en réserve... Mais je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne !

**Magali**: J'aime bien ta façon de voir Hermione :) Etant donné ton enthousiasme pour le précédent chapitre, je m'excuse par avance quant à celui-ci..! Merci pour cette nouvelle longue review, du bonheur ! :D

**angelwhite69**: Oh merci c'est gentil :D Mon lapin va mieux, il n'a finalement qu'une sévère conjonctivite, au final, les blessés ce sont mes doigts quand je veux lui passer la crème ! Merci pour ta review !

**audrey**: Owi j'aime quand on cite les passages en particulier ! merci beaucoup :)

**Marmotte**: Quelle merveilleuse review, un délice ! :D Et merci du courage pour les révisions j'en ai vraiment besoin! :)

**Audrey**: J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas trop..! Mon lapin se remet, il a une conjonctivite, c'était une fausse alerte, ouf :) et merci de t'en être souciée !

**Apple**: Je vais devoir te contrarier encore, je suis tellement désolée :( Ron n'est pas encore ejecté, tu vas voir :) Mais pour les enfants, je ne parle pas de Poudlard désolée, à l'époque où j'ai écrit, je ne voyais pas comment inclure Poudlard sans m'éparpiller donc je ne l'ai pas fait. Les enfants ne disparaissent pas pour autant, ils reviendront bien sûr, mais pas de Poudlard... Encore navrée, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, je me trouve frustrante ! ^^'

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 20: Et je ne sais plus tant je l'aime, si je mérite encore de rêver d'elle :_

Hermione et Ron, en pleine dispute, furent interrompus par le bruit de la sonnette. Ils se battirent quant à la personne qui devait aller ouvrir puis Hermione lui envoya un livre au visage et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit sur une petite fille.

-Selena ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?

-Je suis pas toute seule, papa revient, il a dû aller chercher vite fait sa montre, il l'avait oublié. Je te dérange ?

-Eh bien... Ce n'est pas le jour idéal, marmotta Hermione.

-Tu comptes faire rentrer de l'air combien de temps ? hurla Ron depuis le salon.

Hermione soupira et fit entrer Selena. A cet instant, Drago arriva en trottinant et eut un bref sourire désolé alors qu'elle l'invitait à entrer.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? s'enquit-elle.

-Je te l'ai dit dans le hibou de ce matin, rétorqua-t-il.

-Quel hibou ?

Hermione comprit à l'instant même où la question franchissait ses lèvres. Elle devint rouge de colère et se tourna vers le salon sous les yeux affolés de Drago et sa fille.

-_Ronald Bilius Weasley ! _Comment as-tu osé lire une lettre m'étant adressée sans m'en parler ?

Hermione partit comme une furie dans le salon où Ron la regardait avec des yeux d'assassins.

-T'es mariée tu te souviens ? répondit-il d'une voix tremblante de rage.

-Et quelle clause dépendante du mot Mariage te fait penser à tel point à Prison pour que tu ne me fiches pas la paix ? hurla Hermione.

-C'est à cause de cette fouine stupide et arrogante que je te perds !

-C'est faux ! s'emporta Hermione. Tu m'as perdue avant qu'il ne revienne dans ma vie ! Et il n'a jamais voulu me détourner de ma famille !

-Eh bien divorce et va le rejoindre s'il est si parfait ! s'égosilla Ron.

-Et toi retourne baver sur la copine de George ! lâcha-t-elle sur le même ton.

Ron parut interdit et Drago profita de ce moment de répit pour apparaître avant que ça ne devienne vraiment gênant. Ron faillit sortir sa baguette mais remarqua la tête blonde de Selena qui le suivait et se ravisa. Pas devant une gosse... Mais il allait se le faire cet immonde déchet qui voulait lui arracher Hermione.

-Partout sauf ici, marmonna Ron avant de transplaner.

Hermione se laissa alors tomber sur le canapé et s'effondra en sanglots mal contrôlés. Elle n'avait pas la force de tenir plus, cela faisait un mois que Ron était revenu et ils avaient la même discussion, les mêmes reproches, les mêmes tords, les mêmes blessures... Une impasse totale les avait tués. Drago fut rapidement à côté d'Hermione et l'encercla de ses bras rassurants. Hermione calma ses spasmes pour pleurer plus silencieusement sa perte totale de tout ce qui aurait pu encore être sauvé. Elle cacha sa tête dans son cou en s'excusant mille fois auprès de lui. Il assura que ce n'était pas grave et que c'était la raison de sa visite. Il avait voulu vérifier qu'elle allait bien puisqu'il ne l'avait vu qu'en coup de vent depuis un mois. Selena resta au même endroit qu'elle s'était tenue à l'instant où Hermione s'était effondrée, unique témoin de l'amour de son père pour cette femme dont la vie partait en vrille. Elle devait par la suite garder éternellement dans sa mémoire cette image de son père, serrant dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait à en crever... Pour la dernière fois, diront les évènements.

* * *

_(nda: Cette deuxième partie de chapitre a lieu 2 semaines plus tard)_

* * *

Drago fit tomber ses ongles un à un sur la table avant de recommencer, geste trahissant son impatience notoire. Enfin, quelqu'un vint prendre place face à lui. Il fit venir deux whisky-pur-feu depuis le bar de la maison Weasley déserte à l'exception du chef de maison et lui-même. Une fois une gorgée avalée, il se décida à dévisager avec un dégoût manifeste son voisin de table.

-Finissons-en Weasley, soupira Drago d'une voix traînante. Ce tête-à-tête amoureux va me fiche la gerbe bientôt alors dis-moi pourquoi par Morgane tu m'as demandé de venir chez toi en me menaçant aussi impudiquement sur ma vie privée.

-Lâche l'affaire Malefoy, grommela Ron en finissant son verre aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. N'approche plus Hermione, c'est ma femme.

-Une femme qui pleure plus qu'elle ne t'aime la belette, se délecta Drago avec un sourire cruel.

-Je l'aime ok ? rétorqua durement Ron en le fusillant du regard. Je tenterai tout pour la récupérer et je ne te veux pas sur mon chemin.

-Te ferai-je peur Weasley ? rit le blond.

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Je pourrai t'enlever Hermione très facilement, tu le sais ça ? reprit Drago d'un ton plus sérieux.

-Je ne crois pas non, répondit Ron en serrant des poings. Elle ne voudra jamais de toi... Tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle.

-Et toi tu l'es c'est ça ? rit l'accusé.

-Tu l'aimes hein ? cracha Ron.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? se durcit le lord.

-Moi contrairement à toi je n'ai pas passé ma vie à l'insulter et la mépriser... Elle n'a jamais pleuré à cause de moi, ajouta cruellement Ron.

-Et que penses-tu qu'elle fasse quand tu la laisses au milieu de la pagaille que tu fiches ? rétorqua furieusement le blond qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle cette partie du passé.

Ron serra les poings et se servit un autre verre sans en proposer un à Drago. Il bouillonnait de rage et n'avait qu'une envie: démonter la tête de cette sale fouine qui avait tout fichu par terre. Il voulait retrouver Hermione, sa femme, celle qui lui avait donné envie de dire « oui » un jour de rires.

-Tu te bats contre quelqu'un qui a déjà gagné Malefoy. Hermione m'a épousé.

-Je n'étais pas là pour lui épargner cette erreur en effet.

-Tu l'aimes j'en suis sûr, gronda Ron.

-Et toi Weasley ? Tu as sa promesse de femme, mais l'aimes-tu comme un mari doit aimer sa femme ? Sauras-tu lui rendre le sourire que tu lui as arraché ? Tu courres après des fantômes Weasley. Ton Hermione tu l'as perdue bien avant que je n'arrive. Le seul fautif dans tout ça c'est toi.

-Je ne suis pas là pour parler de mes erreurs avec toi Malefoy ! tonna Ron.

-Il serait pourtant bon que tu te remettes en question. Je n'ai pas fui les larmes d'Hermione moi.

-Ne me force pas à répéter !

-Contrairement à ton égoïsme démesuré, j'ai pris la peine de l'écouter et de sécher ses larmes. Chose que tu ne sais apparemment pas faire, encore faudrait-il que tu y fasses attention.

-Je ne veux pas me disputer Hermione avec toi, elle n'est pas un objet !

-Ose insinuer encore une fois que je la prends pour un objet et je te jure que tu n'auras plus le loisir de la faire souffrir ni même de tenter vainement de ramasser ce que tu as brisé.

Drago avait dit ça d'une voix calme, tellement paisible qu'elle était follement menaçante et Ron en eut le souffle coupé. Alors son pire ennemi était vraiment tombé amoureux de Hermione ? Était-ce possible ? Dans ce cas, il tenait de quoi éloigner la fouine de son chemin. Ron releva la tête, décidé à en finir.

-Si tu prétends vouloir tant de bien à Hermione alors tu sais qu'il faut la laisser à sa famille. Et je suis de sa famille au même titre que les enfants.

-Tu la détruis Weasley, affirma Drago en voulant ignorer ce qu'il avait dit.

-Tu l'éloignes de sa famille Malefoy, et si tu l'aimes tant, aime-la bien juste une fois en la laissant vivre auprès des siens, loin des doutes et de l'incertitude. Laisse-la redevenir ma femme et rayonner comme avant... Elle n'en sera que plus belle.

Le regard de Drago flancha et il se leva brusquement. Ron comprit qu'il avait gagné et vit la tristesse des yeux de son ennemi, aussi vite recouverte par la haine qu'il lui vouait. La porte d'entrée interrompit ce face à face muet et haineux et Hermione entra pour les trouver dans la salle à manger en train de se dévisager sans un mot, l'un déterminé à ne plus revoir le blond sur son chemin, l'autre se retenant de tuer sur place le rouquin qui lui avait arraché si facilement ses rêves.

-Drago ? Ron ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien d'important, intervint Ron avec un bref sourire. Malefoy partait de toutes façons.

Drago avait perdu la manche mais ne capitulerait pas sans avoir détruit une dernière fois son adversaire.

-Ton mari me conseillait de ne plus jamais te revoir, dénonça-t-il. J'ai cru comprendre dans ses médisances que tu hésitais entre lui et moi et ça lui a visiblement fait peur puisqu'il a daigné m'attaquer verbalement plus violemment que je ne l'en aurai cru capable.

Hermione resta muette, perdue. Drago quitta les yeux pleins de haine de Ron pour les planter dans ceux chocolats de la brune. Son gris acier si dur quelques secondes plus tôt devint bleu azur et il laissa Hermione lire sa tristesse sans aucune réserve, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre ce qu'il n'avait désormais plus le droit d'avouer.

-Je vais donc partir et vous laisser vivre, puisque les problèmes viennent de moi.

Hermione était toujours muette mais nia fortement de la tête, le désespoir se lisant sur son visage décomposé. Elle n'affronterait pas sa vie sans la présence du blond, il lui était devenu trop précieux dernièrement. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa joue. Ron se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-La porte c'est dans l'autre sens Malefoy, précisa le rouquin.

-Et je ne sais plus tant je t'aime, s'il y a encore de quoi t'espérer, murmura Drago à l'oreille de la brune.

Elle frissonna et Drago dut se résoudre à partir. Il claqua la porte et transplana, s'évanouissant dans la nuit à jamais. Après avoir promis une aube à Hermione, il périssait au crépuscule...

Hermione lança un regard à Ron, un regard mort et sans intérêt. Un regard que Ron pensait pouvoir rallumer avec le temps et quelques mots... Mais un regard qui se détourna de lui pour aller dormir dans la chambre d'amis.

Plus jamais elle ne lui permit de la regarder dans les yeux.

**oOo**

_Crack,_

_Son cœur en deux,_

_Plouf,_

_Sa vie en abus._

_Crack,_

_Triste amoureux,_

_Plouf,_

_Ne viendra plus._

**oOo**

J'ai encore laissé le poème, mais je recommencerai plus, promis ! :) J'attends vos avis avec angoisse et impatience ! =)

_PS: pour celles qui aiment les OS sur Drago et Hermione, à tout hasard, il y en a un dans mon profil sous le nom de "Demander c'est trouver" ! =)_


	22. L'histoire de Ron Weasley

Bonjour ! Nous approchons de la fin... Après ce chapitre, plus que l'épilogue ! J'ai été ravie de faire un bout de route avec vous, vos reviews sont tellement géniales ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre très centré sur Ron ne vous rebutera pas. :) Oh, et je dois m'expliquer de la mise en forme étrange du début de chapitre, au début je l'avais écrite façon pièce de théâtre ! :)

**Amandine**: Wow, merci :) Je trouve que ce chapitre a un titre beaucoup moins poétique que celui qui t'a plu... Tu me diras peut-être ! :)

**Magali**: Quelle review ! :) Si tu as apprécié le retour de Selena, peut-être aimeras-tu le retour de Rose et Hugo ! :) J'aime beaucoup ta vision de la domination de Ron sur Drago, tu l'as super bien exprimé ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, tes reviews sont toujours attendues :)

**jenny**: Ce n'est pas la fin :) Bientôt cependant ! J'espère que ce chapitre te réconciliera un petit peu avec Ron :)

**Mia**: Et si c'était à Ron de se ressaisir ? Réponse dans le chapitre :) En tout cas merci pour ta review !

**Audrey**: C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue donc tu peux le deviner par toi-même, non il n'y a pas de lemons... En fait pour tout avouer je suis pas du tout lemon ! ^^' Merci pour toutes les reviews et celle-ci aussi ! :) oh, et mes doigts se rétablissent plus vite que la conjonctivite de Oups figure-toi ! :)

**audrey**: Oh merci ça fait tellement plaisir :D J'espère que ce chapitre ne te fera pas regretté cette review ! :)

**mari**: Ahah, sadique est mon deuxième prénom, je serai tentée d'être cruelle... :) Merci pour la review !

**Sarah33**: J'aime beaucoup ta review, je retiens en particulier ton expression, je ne l'avais plus entendu depuis longtemps ! ^^ Pour le rose... ahah, on repassera :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, c'est dans mon intérêt puisque c'est le dernier avant l'épilogue ! ^^' Merci pour la review !

**emma2304**: Merci ! Je dois dire qu'en lisant ta review la première fois je l'ai lue un peu vite et au lieu de "piques en finesse" j'ai cru lire plus ou moins "pique dans les fesses"... J'avoue avoir bugué ! Ridicule que je suis :) En tout cas merci pour la review !

**joy78**: Ahah, je venge mon amour pour Ron en faisant souffrir les dramione-addicts ! ^^ Non je plaisante, à défaut de pouvoir lui écrire un éloge, je lui écris un chapitre et j'espère qu'il ne te déplaira pas ! :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle fut très appréciée :)

**Vera Bennett**: Que tu es résistante, tu as survécu à une deuxième fiction de ma part ! :) Sinon, tu as une très bonne vision de la folie de Ron dans cette histoire, enfin tu le vois plus ou moins comme moi. Merci pour ton assiduité et tes reviews ! :)

**Apple**: Pfiou, je suis rassurée, je me suis dit que j'étais une affreuse contrariante quand même ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! :)

**O-Drei**: Je ne t'en veux pas puisque te revoilà ! :) -et puis je suis solidaire, moi et les problèmes de connexions sommes de vieux amis !- Je dois confesser mon sadisme. :D Oh, et je te remercie mille fois pour l'expression "c'est biquet" pour mes poèmes, c'était juste magique vraiment ! :) Oh, et mon lapin a toujours le noeil rouge, mais il s'en remettra, merci de demander ! :) Bref, je te laisse à ta lecture et merci ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 21: L'histoire où il n'y avait pas d'autre méchant-tyran-fouteur-de-merde que le rouquin au cœur brisé et à la maladresse amoureuse :

_Un bar miteux, un an après l'été qui a tout changé. Sept mois après la disparition de Drago Malefoy de la vie des Weasley..._

_-Ron, tu sais que je déteste ce gars hein ?_

_-Sûr que je le sais, bougonna l'intéressé._

_-Mais je crois qu'il avait raison quand il disait que tu détruis Hermione, osa dire d'une traite Harry._

_-Tu déconnes là ?_

_-Tu l'as vue sourire quand pour la dernière fois ?_

_-Comme si elle ne souriait plus, fit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel._

_**Silence**._

_-Ça va faire trop de mois._

_-Et Rose ? Et Hugo ?_

_-Ils ont de bons résultats en cours._

_-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, soupira Harry._

**_Silence encore._**

_-Rose m'en veut._

_-Elle t'a dit pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que j'ai chassé Malefoy de la vie de sa mère. Comme si cette fouine lui rendait le sourire..! s'indigna le rouquin en manquant de faire tomber la moitié de son verre sur le bar._

**_Silence toujours._**

_-Hugo ne m'en veut pas à l'extrême, mais il me reproche des choses débiles._

_-Quoi comme choses ?_

_-Il dit que je fais pleurer sa mère et que je ne sais plus l'aimer._

**_Silence... De trop ?_**

_-Enfin quoi Harry j'ai tout de même pas tout foiré à ce point ? Ça fait plus de quinze ans que je me suis marié avec Hermione ! Il y a un moment où on est assuré de tenir la distance, non ?_

_-Tu aimes l'idée d'elle Ron. Tu as perdu Hermione il y a un moment. La faute n'est pas qu'à toi mais ton déni de l'évidence a fait des dégâts._

_-Alors selon toi j'aurai dû demander le divorce et la laisser à la fouine ?_

_-Cette histoire n'a rien avoir avec Malefoy Ron, cette histoire est la tienne et celle d'Hermione. Et si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe, la fin de votre histoire n'aura pas une once de joie. Car ce n'est pas seulement Hermione que tu as détruit, ce sont aussi tes enfants et jusqu'à toi-même._

_-Mais je fais quoi sans elle ?_

_-Tu dois la laisser vivre Ron, tu trouveras comment revivre par la suite. Je ne te dis pas que ce sera facile mais tu survivras à un divorce._

**_Silence..._**

_-Laisse-la partir Ron, rends-lui sa vie... Elle n'en sera que plus belle._

_**Noir.**_

* * *

Ron tourna la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains encore une fois et grimaça pour la énième fois en voyant les armoiries Malefoy. Deux jours auparavant, il avait cette affreuse discussion avec Harry et aujourd'hui il y avait cette fichue lettre dans ses mains. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pluie qui coulait sur la baie vitrée de la maison et appuya son front contre la vitre froide.

-Papa ? appela une voix derrière lui.

Il se tourna et sourit difficilement à Hugo qui vint se poster à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? s'enquit le garçon.

-Parce que j'abandonne Hugo.

-Tu vas libérer Maman alors ? fit Hugo en se remplissant d'espoir.

-Je vais la rendre heureuse une dernière fois oui, murmura Ron, le cœur serré.

Contre toute attente, Hugo enserra la taille de son père sans un bruit, pour le consoler de sa tristesse. Ron laissa alors vraiment couler ses larmes le long de ses joues. Avec ces larmes, il acceptait enfin que sa vie tant rêvée et aimée avait fichu le camp... Et qu'il était désormais seul. Mais une troisième main se posant sur son épaule lui prouva qu'il avait tord.

-On va t'aider toi aussi Papa, murmura alors Rose.

Ron l'attira dans l'étreinte qu'il avait déjà accordée à Hugo et serra ses enfants contre lui sans pouvoir arrêter ses larmes. La lettre était toujours dans sa main, il la donnerait à Hermione malgré sa haine pour celui qui l'avait signée. Il la lui donnerait en même temps que sa liberté et alors il verrait un sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres trop souvent déçues de la brune au fur et à mesure qu'elle lirait les mots qu'il avait haï, mais qu'elle trouverait sans doute précieux.

Un sourire se dessina dans les larmes de Ron Weasley, un sourire triste mais bien là. Une note d'espoir pour tous ces mois d'errance et de souffrance... Une promesse de vie.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Je me permets de t'écrire pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Tu m'as hanté encore hier et tu le feras sans doute aujourd'hui. Ton absence est la pire chose qui me soit arrivée... Je t'écris pour te dire que j'ai gagné contre Eleanora, les enfants sont à ma charge. Je sais que je ne devrais pas t'écrire mais ma joie ne serait pas pleine si toi qui a permis ce miracle, tu n'étais pas au courant. Je peux désormais avoir l'assurance de garder Selena et Scorpius en sécurité au manoir._

_En parlant d'eux, tu leur manques, surtout Selena. Elle t'aimait comme elle aurait dû aimer sa mère, ton absence lui a valu bien des souffrances que je n'ai pas su apaiser. Mais je ne pouvais lui permettre de te revoir, j'ai promis de ne pas interférer avec ta famille à ton mari. Tu dois être heureuse maintenant, non ? Je l'espère, tu mérites la joie et même si c'est auprès de _Lui_, je l'accepte du moment que ton sourire reste accroché._

_J'ai osé rêver à ta présence au manoir hier, je l'avais fait plus d'une fois ce rêve, mais je me l'étais interdit dernièrement. Il est revenu malgré moi hier, lorsque la porte du Hall m'a une fois de plus fait sursauter. Je me suis souvenu de ce que j'avais espéré. Que tu franchisses cette porte chaque jour avec ton sourire, celui que tu n'offres que lorsque tu n'as pas peur d'être observée par les autres, je me vois sursauter mais ce n'est pas l'exaspération que je réservais à Eleanora qui me pousse à me lever de ma chaise, c'est la simple joie que tu reviennes au manoir. Je rêve alors d'un nous et d'une union d'amour, oui moi Drago Malefoy, je rêve de pouvoir t'aimer..! Et ne ris pas je t'en prie, je trouve ça particulièrement attristant d'avoir dû te laisser à ton bêta de mari._

_Dans mon rêve, tu rentres au manoir et tu es contente d'être chez nous, je t'y vois évoluer et décorer le manoir de rouge et or malgré mon exaspération, j'y vois tes rires, tes jeux avec les enfants, j'y vois tes lectures, tes regards passionnés dans la bibliothèque, tes doigts courants sur le piano, ton odeur enivrante réchauffant la tristesse du manoir... Je t'avais bien dit que tu me hantais. Tu es dans chaque pièce, Muffin me fait d'ailleurs un peu trop penser à toi, dans mon rêve tu m'aurais appris à être si poli avec lui que je lui aurai attribué une chambre luxueuse bien malgré moi._

_Là où ta présence est la plus forte, c'est dans la chambre rouge et or, elle est restée telle que tu l'avais laissé, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de la rendre à nouveau impersonnelle... Je me raccroche au moindre fragment de toi et de ce que je t'ai aimé._

_« Et je ne sais plus tant je t'aime, lequel de nous deux est absent. » (1)_

_Drago_

_Ps: Je suis parti pour ton bonheur et j'espère que tu comprendras alors à quel point il m'a fallu t'aimer pour accepter une telle torture._

* * *

(1): Florian Zeller dans sa pièce Elle t'attend.

* * *

... Qui a un avis ? :) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce dernier chapitre, je l'ai entièrement réécrit il y a deux semaines, éloignant l'espèce de mauvaise guimauve initiale... Pas sûre que ça soit réussi ! :)

Prochain et tout dernier post mardi après-midi (parce que lundi c'est 6h d'exam d'Histoire, youpiiiii...). Merci encore pour tout ! Je n'aurai jamais cru que cette histoire plaise !


	23. Papas fous Oui mais d'amour

Nous y voilà, nous arrivons à la fin. Je ne blablate pas au début si ce n'est pour répondre à vos reviews, je vous laisse décider d'abord si cette histoire vous plaît jusqu'au bout...

**jenny**: Ca c'était du cri de joie ! :)

**audrey**: Si tu as aimé Ron, je n'étais peut-être pas si desespérée que ça quand j'ai écrit cette histoire, c'est rassurant, merci :) Merci pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissé, ce fut un réel plaisir ! :)

**Audrey**: Malheureusement l'épilogue indique la fin, et de cette histoire et de mes fanfics sur Drago/Hermione. Je n'ai plus qu'un OS en réserve, tout épuisé... :) Merci d'avoir reviewé à chaque fois, c'était super ! :)

**Magali**: Mais quelle review ! La dernière à laquelle je puisse répondre, tu t'es surpassée ! :) Je suis très contente que tu ais aimé ma vision d'Harry étant donné que pour un Harry Potter, il était hyper absent de ma fic... Si le début du retour des enfants t'a plu, j'espère que cet épilogue qui prétend leur rendre leur place te plaira. :) Pour conclure, je te remercie mille fois pour toutes ces reviews, je les ai toutes savourées !

**alex21hhr**: J'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur alors ! :) Oh, et merci pour toutes tes reviews au long de cette histoire ! Même quand l'andouille que je suis a oublié une fois de te répondre :'(

**Vera Bennett**: On est d'accord, il est lent Ronald. Et je suis contente que tu ais décelé l'ironie :D Merci pour toutes tes reviews, d'autant que tu m'as supportée depuis If Today ! :)

**angelwhite69**: Ahah, mon pari est réussi alors, merci ! :D Merci également pour les autres reviews, j'apprécie, vraiment ! :)

**joy78**: ah ! un peu plus et j'avais fini de répondre aux reviews, envoyé le chapitre, et je ne pouvais pas répondre à la tienne, j'ai eu chaud :) Je suis contente que Ron ne t'ait pas rebutée ! :) La paire de claques pour Hermione..? Autorisée ! :) Merci pour cette review géniale ! :)

* * *

_Épilogue: Papas fous... Oui mais d'amour._

La pluie coulait toujours dehors lorsque la nuit partit.

Hermione descendit les escaliers sans motivation, l'esprit embrumé par mille tourments et un rêve qui s'était évanoui si facilement au son du réveil.

Elle eut alors une vision assez étrange en quittant la dernière marche. Elle s'avança dans le salon pour voir mieux mais non, elle n'hallucinait pas: Ron était endormi dans le canapé avec Rose et Hugo dans ses bras. Ils semblaient avoir pleuré tous les trois. Son cœur se serra alors, pourquoi ses enfants avaient-ils pleuré ? Elle les réveilla doucement tout en secouant brièvement Ron. Ils ouvrirent tous les yeux en s'étirant et Rose et Hugo eurent un sourire radieux pour leur mère avant de se jeter sur elle pour l'enlacer. Hermione était déroutée, ses enfants n'avaient plus agi ainsi depuis leur retour de Poudlard pour les grandes vacances, soit lorsqu'ils avaient découvert la situation dramatique de leurs parents. Elle reçut néanmoins leur enthousiasme avec tendresse et répondit à leur étreinte avec sa douceur de mère. Ils la relâchèrent pour aller déjeuner et Hermione allait les suivre, ignorant Ron fidèlement à l'habitude... Mais il la retint par le bras doucement.

-On a reçu ça hier soir, fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Tu l'as ouvert, constata-t-elle, acide.

Il se contenta de lui donner le parchemin puis la regarda lire la lettre.

Il avait vu juste la veille, le sourire d'Hermione se dessina lentement, timidement... Puis une larme qui lui déchira le cœur glissa sur la joue de la brune. Il inspira lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui. Elle le regardait dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis si longtemps... Et il y lisait la supplique muette d'enfin abréger ses souffrances, de la laisser partir, de la rendre à la vie.

Il attrapa la main d'Hermione et en retira l'anneau, symbole inutile d'un amour passé.

-Si c'est lui que tu aimes, alors rejoins-le, assura-t-il.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent soudain, plein d'espoir. Elle enlaça alors le cou de Ron et échangea une étreinte avec lui.

-Je t'ai aimé Ron, affirma-t-elle avec des larmes de joie sur les joues.

-Je te libère de ta promesse Hermione, parce que moi je t'ai toujours aimée plus que tu ne l'as fait.

Elle se décala de lui et l'embrassa sur le front avant de tournoyer sur elle-même pour disparaître dans le néant.

Elle laissa derrière elle un Ron hagard qui se tourna vers ses enfants qui le regardaient avec un sourire gêné. Il inspira puis eut un sourire fou.

-Et qui c'est qui va se faire attraper par papa ? menaça-t-il.

-Non papa fais pas ça ! protesta Hugo.

-Je vais me gêner !

Alors Rose et Hugo partirent en courant alors que Ron leur courait après. Dans leur course pleine de rires retrouvés, le frère et la sœur hurlèrent en chœur un refrain qu'ils avaient eu peur d'oublier :

-Papa est fou !

* * *

Hermione sonna nerveusement, trempée des pieds à la tête sur le pas de la grande porte du manoir Malefoy. Une petite fille vint lui ouvrir et poussa un cri de joie avant de lui sauter dessus. Hermione rit et serra Selena contre elle avec soulagement, retrouvant avec plaisir l'enfant qu'elle avait tant aimé.

Scorpius, intrigué par le bruit, vit Hermione avec ébahissement puis l'invita à entrer avec un enthousiasme qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-Papa ! Papa viens ! hurla le blond.

Une porte s'ouvrit sur le palier et Drago apparut. Il se figea en voyant Hermione, dégoulinante et affublée d'un sourire gêné. Il sembla alors se réveiller et descendit les marches à toute allure avant de venir serrer Hermione dans ses bras avec force. Elle fondit en larmes alors qu'il embrassait son front, sa tempe, sa joue, son nez, son menton avant de finir sa course folle sur ses lèvres... _Ivre d'elle_.

-Je reviens vers toi, murmura-t-elle en cachant son visage dans le cou du blond. L'attente est finie.

* * *

_Très chère Rosie,_

_Ta maman va bien au cas où tu te le demanderais. Elle est arrivée ce matin au manoir et même s'il pleut beaucoup, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait les pouvoirs du soleil. Il fait bon ici, le manoir rayonne. Je ne crois pas qu'on aura de problèmes pour se voir cet été, pour ma part, ça me va très bien. Le seul ennui c'est qu'on va un peu devenir comme frère et sœur maintenant... On est obligé selon toi ? Tu en penses quoi ?_

_Scorpius_

õÕõ

_Que je t'aimerai quand même bêta._

_Rose_

**Fin.**

* * *

_... _s'avance avec hésitation... Ca vous plaît ? [Remarque personnelle: que ça vous plaise ou non, je ne réécris pas ma fin. :) ]

Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, vos ajouts dans les favoris... Vous m'avez fait renouer avec cette histoire que j'ai postée sans espoir, je ne la trouvais pas à la hauteur. Vous m'avez redonnée confiance en l'écrivailleuse que j'étais il y a plus de deux ans, _merci, des milliers de mercis _! =) Et aux revieweuses anonymes auxquelles je ne pourrais répondre, merci d'avance !

Je posterai sans doute un OS [mon premier draymione d'ailleurs] en fin de semaine, ça sera mon tout dernier écrit sur Hermione et Drago, je n'ai plus jamais réussi à écrire sur eux après cette histoire-ci.

[Pour les intéressées, ce n'est pas mon dernier écrit sur le monde d'Harry Potter, pour plus de détails, il y a le résumé de ma prochaine fiction sur Harry Potter dans mon profil. :)]

**Merci d'avoir fait un bout de route avec moi ! **=)


End file.
